


Diffraction

by hanabikenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Before TFA, Canon Compliant, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Memory Alteration, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post TROS, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redeemed Ben Solo, Torture, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 60
Words: 47,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabikenobi/pseuds/hanabikenobi
Summary: Le Premier Ordre est à la recherche de Lor San Tekka qui possède un fragment de carte conduisant au dernier Jedi vivant. Kylo Ren est chargé de retrouver sa trace sur la planète d'origine du vieillard.Avant Rey, Kylo Ren rencontre une autre fille étrange. Il ne s'en souvient pas alors qu'elle semble très bien connaître Ben Solo. Comment est-ce possible?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 32





	1. Wes-San

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic est extrêmement sombre et crue. Je ne la recommande évidemment pas aux mineurs ou à celles et ceux qui ont du mal avec ce genre d'intrigues et de fantasmes. Les relations décrites dans ce texte sont purement fictionnelles. Je ne fais en aucune façon l'apologie de la violence et du viol, que je condamne dans la "vraie vie".  
> Assurez-vous donc d'être dans l'état d'esprit adéquat avant de commencer la lecture.  
> Et ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement... Il s'agit de la première fanfic que je poste
> 
> Ce n'est pas du Reylo, parce que j'ai du mal avec le fait de faire vivre ça à Rey, d'autant plus que j'essaye de respecter le canon Star Wars. Il y a pourtant des points en commun (enlèvement, interrogatoire, salle du trône, sensibilité à la Force...). 
> 
> Surtout, Rey arrive dans les derniers chapitres et cela permet de répondre à certaines questions qui se posent dans TROS. Le personnage qui m'intéresse le plus ici, c'est Ben/Kylo. Et sa gestion du comportement de Snoke a son égard.  
> Il y a pas mal de fanfic anglo-saxonnes avec un OC féminin, mais il arrive aussi que le récit soit raconté à la 2è personne du pluriel (genre livre dont vous êtes le héros). Mais je trouve cela un peu lourd.
> 
> Chapitres "Les chevaliers de Ren" sont ceux qui peuvent poser le plus de problèmes (viol en réunion)  
> Chapitres "Réminiscence" sont des souvenirs d'enfance
> 
> N'oubliez pas de commenter. Les commentaires sont la vie!

A travers les hublots de sa navette, la planète se rapproche rapidement, dans un camaieu subtil de bleu et de vert, de gris et de blanc. À mesure que le sol se rapproche, l'environnement de Wes-San se précise. Partout des forêts et des lacs, de grandes étendues herbeuses. Quelques villages de pierre grise, aux toits pointus. Il n'y a pas de métropoles grouillantes sur Wes-San, juste de petites agglomérations qui semblent dater de mille ans.

Cela lui rappelle un peu Naboo, mais avec plus de relief. Les hautes montagnes escarpées sont recouvertes de glaciers scintillants qui laissent échapper de grands torrents mousseux remplissant ensuite, au fond des vallées abruptes, des bassins d'émeraudes et de turquoises. 

C'est magnifique! 

Mais il n'a aucun intérêt pour ce qui est magnifique ou qui lui rappelle, même de loin, la patrie d'adoption de sa mère. Naboo! Il a détesté tous ces séjours là-bas. Il serre les poings violemment et cherche d'instinct la poignée de son sabre laser. 

Il ne peut malheureusement pas se laisser aller à cette rage à cet instant précis. Sa mission aujourd'hui est trop importante. Snoke lui a enfin confié une nouvelle tâche à accomplir et il ne souhaite pas décevoir son maître, surtout après avoir cru discerner, enfin, une pointe d'admiration dans ses yeux. 

Quand il est revenu de Coruscant avec la carte partielle de l'endroit de la galaxie où se trouve la dernière menace contre le Premier Ordre. Infiltrer les archives impériales dans une cité livrée au chaos n'était pourtant pas un exploit. La Nouvelle République n'est pas assez puissante pour protéger ses alliés, sans parler des peuples de la galaxie. Elle n'a aucun avenir.

Peut-être la satisfaction de Snoke venait de la capacité de Ren à se retrouver dans les archives en désordre. Snoke n'a pourtant pas hésité dans la seconde à le blâmer de n'avoir pas trouvé la partie manquante de la carte.

Il vit pour cela, cette étincelle dans les yeux de son maître. Il peut endurer toutes les tortures que lui fait subir Snoke, toutes les humiliations et les petites pointes acides dans ses propos... Pour un regard de satisfaction.

Il n'arrive jamais à se sentir à la hauteur des attentes de son maître. Pas plus qu'il ne s'est senti à la hauteur des attentes de sa propre famille. Mais Snoke l'aime, il en est sûr.

Encore une fois, à la pensée de cette famille honnie, il doit se retenir de frapper tout ce qui l'entoure de son sabre. Il prend une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux. Le pilote lui signale qu'ils sont arrivés à destination

Le château apparaît. Il lui rappelle étrangement celui de Vador sur Mustafar, par sa forme élancée et ses tours pointues, mais aussi par son environnement. Au lieu d'être entouré de rivières de lave, le château des Tekka, cependant, sort de la brume des cascades qui se jettent aux pieds de la falaise sur lequel il se trouve. Derrière le bâtiment se trouve une forêt de conifères, épaisse et sombre. 

Cela ne pourrait être plus différent et pourtant la vision lui procure la même émotion.

Tant de beauté lui coupe la souffle. Peut-être Snoke l'a-t-il envoyé là pour le confronter une nouvelle fois à sa soif de lumière? Il doit lutter tous les jours pour accepter enfin son destin. Pour accepter de devenir un Sith. Pour faire taire ses doutes. 

La haine qu'il éprouve pour ceux qui l'ont abandonné, voire pour ceux qui ont essayé de le tuer est son moteur pour conquérir le Côté Obscur. Mais sa haine de soi le réfrène, étrangement. 

Les troupes d'élite ont bien travaillé, le château ne semble pas avoir trop souffert des coups de canons du destroyer en orbite. Il s'agit d'une opération qui exige du doigté, non d'un acte de guerre d'anéantissement, comme lorsqu'il a été envoyé tuer un dieu. Au sein de ces murs millénaires attend peut-être la clé de la localisation de Luke Skywalker.

La navette se pose près des remparts, sur une terrasse couverte de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Les odeurs qu'elles dégagent sont délicieuses. Heureusement que son masque agit comme un filtre et bloque un peu ces effluves. Il se sent légèrement ivre dans cet cadre naturel où les sensations sont exacerbées. 

Les odeurs de fleurs, d'humus, les sons de cascades, d'oiseaux chanteurs ou encore les irisations multicolores des arcs en ciel produits par les cascades et les couleurs vives de la flore sont un calvaire. Il resserre ses poings gantés de cuir noir, soulagé qu'au moins le sens du toucher soit préservé de cette débauche obscène.

Alors qu'il descend la rampe de la navette, suivi des chevaliers de l'ordre de Ren, il essaye de se concentrer sur sa mission. Retrouver la trace de Lor San Tekka. Pour retrouver celle de son assassin d'oncle. Il se fiche de savoir d'où vient l'information initiale. Snoke dispose d'une armée d'espions dévoués et compétents. Il leur fait confiance. Ce vieillard est la clef.

Il pénètre dans la forteresse d'un pas assuré, sans même sembler remarquer les stormtroopers au garde à vous qui forment une haie d'honneur jusqu'à la salle d'apparat, dont les colonnes se perdent dans un plafond d'azur étoilé.


	2. L'ombre

Tous les membres de sa famille, ainsi que le personnel, sont rassemblés dans la grande salle. Ils sont agglutinés au fond, près du trône où siège son père, digne et concentré. Le chambellan, le chef des cuisine, le secrétaire, la gouvernante, le maître d'armes, des domestiques... Il n'y a que des adultes pourtant, les enfants ayant été envoyés dans les caves, à l'abri, dès que son père a compris l'issue de l'attaque soudaine du Premier Ordre. 

Gen Mel est restée, n'étant plus une enfant, malgré les supplications de sa mère. Elle a pourtant obtempéré quand Lila, la petite soubrette, lui a montré une tenture derrière laquelle se cacher. Si elle refuse de partager le sort des gamins, elle est pourtant consciente du danger de leur situation à tous.

Une ombre pénètre dans la pièce, immense et terrifiante. Cette ombre porte un masque noir, avec pourtant des éclats intermittents lorsque la lumière se reflète sur les parties métalliques, des robes noires qui s'écartent quand elle avance d'un pas rapide, une cape noire, des gants noirs, des bottes noires... Toute la clarté de la pièce semble absorbée par ce trou noir.

Derrière elle, se pressent d'autres ombres plus petites, trapues, plus agressives dans leurs apparences et leurs mouvements. Six. Les stormtroppers qui ont regroupé les habitants du château s'effacent. La blancheur de leurs uniformes disparaît face à l'obscurité qui s'étend parmi l'assemblée.

Lord Per Tim Tekka se lève lentement de son trône, toujours aussi splendide, royal. Son grand manteau gris s'ourle de bleu et de vert, symboles de ce monde et de sa beauté. Ses traits, à peine altérés par des rides, sont sereins. Il porte une couronne d'or, fine bande posée sur ses cheveux grisonnants. Il est beau. 

Et Mel tremble pour lui. À ses côtés se presse sa femme, aussi altière que lui dans sa magnifique robe ondoyant de nuances d'eau, à la fois grise et blanche, noire et marron, bleu et verte. Les habitants de cette planète ont un mot pour désigner cette couleur si subtile, un mot secret. 

Gen Mel n'y a pas encore droit. La couleur des vierges est le blanc. Cela lui convient, son prénom signifiant "fleur immaculée" dans la vieille langue de Wes-San. Autant dire qu'elle est destinée à rester une princesse sans tache jusqu'à sa mort. Mais elle est un peu jalouse de la beauté de sa mère, de sa robe et de sa flamboyante chevelure rousse. Dame Lanna Tekka est splendide, apprêtée pour ce jour de célébration, les 21 ans de sa fille.

L'ombre s'avance vers eux deux. La jeune fille sait qui il est, et cela la terrifie. Peu de personnes de cette galaxie savent d'où il vient, mais Luke Skywalker est – était? - un grand ami de sa famille. Elle a même bien connu celui qui se cache sous le heaume. 

Cela fait un peu plus de six ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vu, quand il était encore un élève studieux mais tourmenté, et profondément malheureux. Et désormais, il est Kylo Ren, le "tueur de Jedi", l'âme damnée de Snoke, Leader Suprême du Premier Ordre.

Sa voix grave et métallique résonne dans la pièce, pourtant assourdie par le casque. 

"Votre seigneurie, je suis ici pour obtenir votre aide, afin de retrouver votre renégat d'oncle. Celui-ci possède un bien qui revient de droit à Snoke, Leader Suprême du Premier Ordre."

Lord Tekka se montre souverain de ses nerfs.

"Mon oncle, Lor San Tekka, a coupé tous les liens qui nous unissaient à lui, ce depuis cinq ans, justement pour nous éviter de subir les outrages du Premier Ordre. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui depuis ce jour. Nous ne cherchons pas à vous déplaire mais..." 

Un chevalier le gifle violemment de son arme. Lord Per Tim tombe vers le sol, retenu dans sa chute par Dame Lanna qui s'interpose. Elle est frappée également et s'écroule inconsciente auprès de son époux.

Une nouvelle fois, la voix métallique s'élève: 

"Je sais que vous savez où il se trouve. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que j'obtienne cette information. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux."

"Je ne sais rien."

Kylo Ren étend alors sa main vers Lord Tekka, qui saigne abondamment au niveau de la tempe droite. Son corps s'élève dans les airs, comme suspendu à des fils tombant du plafond. Il porte les mains à sa gorge pour se défaire d'un étau invisible. Il étouffe et se débat. Son visage rougit.

Puis, au bout d'une éternité, Kylo Ren relâche sa prise et son père n'est plus qu'un pantin désarticulé qui git immobile sur les pierres froides, incapable de parler. 

Le chevalier, ou un autre, appose le tranchant de sa hache sur le cou de sa femme, quand le monstre parle à nouveau : 

"Soit me le dites gentiment, soit je tue tous ceux qui vous sont chers, à commencer par votre épouse".

Lord Tekka hésite et regarde sa femme toujours évanouie.

"Je sais que mon oncle se trouve dans une planète de sable de la bordure extérieure..." 

Il a juste eu la force de se relever, pour tenter de retrouver sa dignité perdue. 

"... Je n'en sais pas plus. C'est une discussion que nous avions eu il y a quelques années... Sur le meilleur endroit où se cacher. Ne lui faites pas de mal."

La hache s'élève pourtant sur un signe de Kylo Ren. Dans cet instant suspendu au fil de cette arme, une silhouette fantomatique sort brusquement de derrière la tenture et s'écrie :

"BEN! Non!"


	3. Dans les bois

Qui ose prononcer ce nom en sa présence? Kylo est outragé et dégaine son sabre, prêt à l'allumer, quand il se tourne pour faire face à cette apparition inopportune. Une jeune fille, une jeune femme, se tient immobile devant lui, toute de blanc et d'or vêtue. Il s'approche d'elle. Elle semble paniquée. Tout comme Lord Tekka, qui la fixe. 

Sans doute sa fille. 

Kylo voit là une opportunité à saisir, en plus d'une occasion de châtier cette impudente.

"J'imagine qu'il s'agit de votre héritière." 

Lord Tekka baisse les yeux au sol, vaincu. 

"N'avez-vous rien d'autre à m'apprendre avant que je la tue?"

Des larmes coulent des yeux de la jeune femme, des larmes coulent des yeux du seigneur. Elle sent qu'elle a été stupide de sortir comme une folle de derrière la tenture. Elle sent le désespoir de son père. Elle a, par son geste, encore plus fragilisé sa position. 

"je ne sais rien d'autre. Je vous le jure!"

Il plonge les yeux dans ceux de sa fille unique qui se tient devant lui, son avenir et sa fierté. Il essaye de la consoler par son regard. De lui dire que rien n'est de sa faute à elle. 

Kylo Ren brise ce débordement d'affection paternelle :  
"Très bien, peut-être dites-vous vrai après tout. Je propose aimablement que votre fille m'accompagne sur le destroyer pour y servir de garantie... d'otage si vous préférez un mot plus adéquat."

"Non! Prenez-moi à sa place. Je refuse de laisser mon enfant aux griffes du Premier Ordre"

"Vous mettez ma parole en doute quand je vous promets qu'elle sera traitée avec tout le respect qui lui est dû?" 

Kylo Ren, en lui même, lui donne pourtant raison.

À cet instant, tout se déchaîne. Le maître d'armes, réussit à saisir le fusil blaster d'un des chevaliers et commence à tirer dans le tas. Le maître coq sort un tranchoir de sa manche et frappe un autre chevalier. Les habitants du château en profitent pour courir dans tous les sens. Les autres chevaliers ripostent et les tirs de blaster se multiplient. 

Kylo Ren arrête plusieurs de ces tirs qui le menaçaient, mais il ne peut éviter de se faire broyer le pied par la jeune fille, qui en profite pour rejoindre la tenture qu'elle vient de quitter. Elle dévale les escaliers dissimulés par le lourd tissu. Avec un dernier regard qur son père qui lui envoie tout son amour. 

Mel connaît parfaitement ces souterrains qui débouchent sur un bassin naturel dans lequel elle à l'habitude de se baigner à l'abri des regards. Derrière elle, elle voit une lumière écarlate crépitante qui la suit, et entend des bruits de bottes. 

Les coups de blaster résonnent toujours. Sa peur lui donne des ailes. Elle court sans penser aux pierres du souterrain qui lui écorchent les mains. Surtout ne pas tomber. Mais elle pourrait faire le trajet les yeux fermés. Ce qui est peu ou prou le cas. La lueur du sabre ne peut seule déchirer l'obscurité. Le passage est assez bas et elle imagine à quel point son poursuivant gigantesque doit avoir du mal à courir, s'il ne veut pas se fracasser le crâne. 

Mel débouche enfin à l'air libre. Les soleils sont sur le point de disparaître à l'horizon, à l'heure où la lumière prend une teinte mauve. Au lieu de tourner vers le bassin, elle s'élance vers la forêt. Elle aurait préféré atteindre le garage des navettes, mais un coup d'oeil dans cette direction lui indique qu'il y a trop de troopers autour des vaisseaux. 

Peu d'animaux sauvages vagabondent près du château, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à tous les contes que lui racontait sa mère sur les mauvaises rencontres qu'une jeune fille pouvait faire dans les ténèbres des bois. Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qui l'attend si elle laisse les pas qui retentissent toujours derrière elle la rattraper.

Il est rapide, grâce à ses longues jambes, mais elle est agile et vive. Elle maintient son avance pendant plusieurs minutes. Une racine invisible dans l'obscurité grandissante a pourtant raison d'elle. Elle tombe. À peine a-t-elle le temps de se redresser rapidement qu'un sabre laser lui barre la route, juste devant son menton. La course est terminée.

"Laisse-moi partir, Ben! S'il te plait."

Kylo sent son agacement atteindre de nouveaux sommets. Il devrait la tuer sur le champ. Mais elle connait son vrai nom, alors que lui ne l'a jamais vue de sa vie. La curiosité le perdra. Il utilise la Force pour la maintenir captive alors qu'il tourne autour d'elle comme le prédateur qu'il est. Elle le regarde terrifiée. Puis il utilise à nouveau la Force pour la rendre inconsciente. 

Avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol, il la prend dans ses bras, comme une mariée franchissant le seuil de la maison de son nouvel époux. L'image le fait sourire. Heureusement qu'il porte un masque. Un tel sourire le ferait déchoir de son statut d'âme damnée de Snoke aussi sûrement que s'il adaptait un chiot.


	4. La proie

Quand Kylo rejoint enfin le château, un silence de mort s'est abattu dans la grande salle. Tout le monde est mort. Des gamins et de vieillards ont été débusqués d'une de leurs cachettes. Ses chevaliers ont vraiment fait du zèle. Après tout, c'est dans leur nature, et les autochtones n'ont pas été particulièrement accueillants non plus. 

Et ils ont ce qu'ils sont venus cherché, un indice pour retrouver Lor San Tekka et puis Luke. Enfin!

La tête de la fille se balance dans ses bras, envoyant des décharges dans tout le corps de Kylo. Que va-t-il bien pouvoir faire d'elle? Il faut qu'il sache comment elle le connaît. Peu de gens sont au courant et ses propres parents ne sont pas allés le crier sur les toits. Que leur fils unique ait basculé du côté obscur, c'est acceptable, plus ou moins, mais que leur propre échec soit connu de la galaxie est un tout autre problème.

Il monte la rampe de la navette alors que les troupes sont évacuées par d'autres vaisseaux. Ses chevaliers ne sont pas avec lui. Ce qui est tout aussi bien. Il veut pouvoir réfléchir en paix. Elle est toujours dans ses bras alors qu'il s'installe dans un siège confortable.

C'est peut-être un test. La possibilité de prouver qu'il est capable de briser l'appel de la lumière. Parce qu'elle est positivement lumineuse. Avec ses longs cheveux dorés, tout comme ses yeux. Ses traits sont doux et apaisés lorsqu'elle dort. Lumineuse, avec sa longue robe blanche immaculée bien qu'un peu sale d'avoir touché les pierres du souterrain, et une peu déchirée par les branchages lors de sa course folle.

Il s'attarde ensuite sur des détails. Quelques tâches de rousseur sur les joues lui rappelle que sa mère est – était - rousse. Sa bouche rose légèrement entrouverte est pulpeuse et invite aux baisers. Ses oreilles délicates sont ornées de pendants de perles d'eau douce. Sa peau est veloutée. Ses cheveux sont doux et souples. Ils sentent divinement bon. 

La large ceinture d'or qui ceint sa taille met en valeur ses formes généreuses. À travers le tissu magnifiquement brodé, il sent le galbe de ses cuisses fermes. De ses longues manches sortent des mains adorables, une bague dorée avec les mêmes perles...

Que lui arrive-t-il? Il ne se reconnaît plus. Il repense alors à la sensation d'extase qu'il a ressenti en arrivant sur cette planète. Cette beauté qui l'asphyxiait, cette angoisse à l'idée d'avoir ses sens agressés. Ainsi donc, c'est bien un test. Elle est tout ce qu'il n'est pas. Jusqu'à sa famille qui l'adorait. Il va falloir détruire cette fille.

Jusqu'ici, Kylo n'avait jamais fait attention aux femmes, ni aux hommes d'ailleurs. Si ce n'est que, dans le dernier cas, il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix. Il n'avait pas toujours pu éviter les contacts physiques comme il l'aurait souhaité. Si on lui avait posé la question - mais personne n'aurait osé - il aurait répondu qu'il était asexué. 

Et pourtant, il y a des femmes au sein du Premier Ordre. Engoncées dans les uniformes ternes de techniciennes ou d'officiers, cachées derrière l'armure blanche des stormtroopers, ou exposées aux quatre vents quand il s'agit des putes que ramènent régulièrement les chevaliers de Ren.

Les trajets semblent toujours plus courts quand on est en bonne compagnie, ce qui lui arrive rarement. Le pilote l'informe de leur arrivée à bord du Supremacy. 

Elle dort toujours, dodelinant de la tête lors de la manœuvre d'amarrage. Ses yeux commencent à s'ouvrir légèrement. Une légère pression sur ses tempes et son sommeil se fait plus profond. 

Il va falloir qu'elle passe à la désinfection, comme tout ceux qui reviennent d'une planète de cette catégorie. On ne badine pas avec la sécurité sanitaire de l'équipage. Elle va devoir également subir un examen médical, comme tout nouvel habitant de cette forteresse spatiale.

Kylo se félicite de penser à cela. Il est prêt pour prendre ses fonction de leader.

Il amène sa prisonnière à l'infirmerie et la laisse aux bons soins de l'équipe de droïdes médicaux et du personnel soignant. Il est soulagée que le docteur qui va s'occuper d'elle soit une femme. Il ne souhaite pas que cette jeune fille soit trop exposée aux manipulations d'autres hommes. Il demande à être prévenu dès qu'elle sera prête.


	5. L'infirmerie

Mel est réveillée par une sensation désagréable au niveau de son coude gauche.

Légèrement nauséeuse, elle n'arrive pas à se souvenir du lieu où elle est. La lumière, même au travers de ses paupières closes, est aveuglante. Il fait froid. Elle sent les poils de ses bras se hérisser lorqu'un souffle d'air la caresse soudain. Elle ouvre brusquement les yeux. 

Elle est nue, sanglée sur une sorte de chaise, les pieds relevés par des étriers. La douleur vient d'une aiguille plantée dans son coude. Un tuyau carmin en part. Des électrodes sont posées sur son buste. Où est-elle?

Elle essaye de se concentrer. Cela ressemble à un hôpital, mais pas à ceux qu'elle connaît sur Wes-San. Ici tout est froid et stérile. Agressif. Alors que sur sa planète, les questions sanitaires ne justifient pas de concessions faites à la beauté, à la douceur et au confort. 

Elle n'est donc pas chez elle. Elle est donc ailleurs. Elle cherche des indices autour d'elle. Des murs blancs et noirs, des voyants clignotants partout. Et des droïdes médicaux qui flottent dans tous les sens, dans un ballet pourtant parfaitement chorégraphié.

Son dernier souvenir est de s'être habillée en vue de son anniversaire. 21 ans. Sa mère pépiant autour d'elle avec ses cousines gloussant sans raison pendant qu'elle se fait coiffer. Un câlin de son père quand il l'a voit si resplendissante. 

Elle préfère habituellement les tenues plus pratiques, quoique dans des tons clairs, tradition oblige, moins salissantes pour sortir en douce du château. 

Sa panique ressurgit quand elle se remémore l'alarme qui retentit brutalement, les gens qui commencent à s'activer dans tous les sens, et les premiers coups de canons... L'entrée des ombres, la douleur de son père, la peur, la terreur. Puis la course, la fuite à travers les bois, et le monstre noir. Ben!

Elle est à bord du destroyer en orbite! Elle est un otage! Et elle est complétement nue attachée sur une chaise! Elle commence à se débattre pour s'échapper.

Une porte s'ouvre sur une femme rondelette qui s'approche de Mel. Le docteur Tanuko, comme elle se présente aimablement, lui annonce qu'elle subit actuellement la procédure courante pour tout nouvel habitant du vaisseau. Un checkup complet. Ses vêtements sont actuellement en cours de désinfection et lui seront rendus prochainement. Elle se veut rassurante, mais cela ne calme pas la panique grandissant en Mel.

Panique accentuée lorsqu’un appareil métallique est introduit dans sa bouche pour écarter ses lèvres. La doctoresse procède à un examen de sa dentition, de ses voies respiratoires, puis de ses oreilles, tout en babillant. 

Elle lui explique que les examens sanguins sont déjà partis au laboratoire et que les résultats vont lui parvenir dans une heure environ. Le docteur Tanuko prend ensuite ses constantes cardiaques et neurologiques. Elle palpe tout le corps de la jeune femme pour examiner ses muscles. Puis elle s'excuse de ce qui va venir.

Mel sursaute quant elle sent quelque chose appuyer contre son intimité. Des mains commencent à toucher ce qu'elles ne devraient jamais toucher. Elle se tord dans tout les sens pour échapper à cette violation de son corps.

"Ce n'est qu'un spéculum. C'est tout à fait standard"

Ledit spéculum est inséré en elle. Puis elle sent ses intérieurs être écartés, alors que les doigt du docteur plongent en elle. Non! Ce n'est pas possible! Elle hurle à ce contact à la fois froid et chaud, metallique et biologique. C'est un cauchemar, elle doit se réveiller...

Le spéculum est retiré alors que la doctoresse lui parle de contraception orale ou chirurgicale, d'implants. Elle n'en a pas besoin, elle est vierge.

"Sur une vaisseau comme celui-ci, il vaut mieux prendre ses précautions, vous ne serez peut-être pas vierge longtemps. Il y a beaucoup plus d'hommes que de femmes."

Sur ces mots, le docteur Tanuko sort, la laissant sidérée. Glacée. Vulnérable. Les larmes qui commençaient à remplir ses yeux coulent doucement le long de ses joues. Mel se rend compte qu'elle est en état de choc.


	6. Amour et châtiments

"Imbécile!"

L'insulte résonne dans les oreilles de Kylo alors qu'il se relève péniblement après avoir été frappé de plein fouet par un éclair bleu crépitant.

Snoke tourne autour de lui, en colère. Fulminant contre cet apprenti incapable de mener une mission aussi facile à bien. Avait-il besoin de faire tuer tout le monde avant d'avoir pu les torturer tous proprement? Tout ça pour partir à la recherche d'une otage maintenant sans aucune valeur.

"À moins qu'elle ne sache où se trouve son grand-oncle?"

Kylo Ren sent bien qu'il ne faut surtout pas qu'il réponde quand Snoke est dans cet état de rage. Il a du mal à reconnaître les sarcasmes, mais il se doute que c'en est un. Parce que cette fille ne peut pas être dans les confidences d'un résistant. Il doit faire le dos rond et attendre que cela passe. 

Un éclair de force est déjà assez pénible, il ne faut pas que son maître en vienne à d'autres châtiments plus vicieux. À cette perspective, Kylo se met doucement à trembler. Et dire que ce matin, il avait cru percevoir de la satisfaction quand il avait vu Snoke avant de partir...

"Que vas-tu faire d'elle? Tu n'es même pas capable de la tringler."

Il veut que cela cesse. Mais il ne veut pas que Snoke sache que cette fille connait son nom et que cela l'intrigue. Il veut préserver une partie de son cerveau. Depuis qu'il est capable de raisonnement, il sait que les voix dans sa tête viennent de Snoke. Ces voix lui parlent, le manipulent, mais personne n'est capable de savoir exactement ce qu'il pense au fond de lui. 

Sauf pendant les punitions. Là, il ne peut plus penser à rien. Sauf quand il ne porte pas son masque. Il a remarqué que tout le monde pouvait lire ses émotions sur son visage. Son masque ne lui sert pas seulement à éviter des sensations désagréables, mais à se cacher.

Snoke se calme brusquement et revient sur les avancées obtenues par son apprenti. Ce changement d'atmosphère rassure immédiatement le jeune homme. C'est fini. Il est habitué à cette façon de souffler le chaud et le froid en permanence. Il aimerait juste être capable d'identifier les signes avant-coureurs annonçant la tempête.

Pour y avoir longtemps réfléchi, il préfère cela à la totale indifférence des ses propres parents. Au moins, il compte pour Snoke, il est son apprenti. Il a un avenir, qu'il s'est forgé de lui-même. 

Mais il n'est pas complétement stupide. Il sait que Snoke le maintient dans cet état de perpétuelle anxiété pour l'empêcher de devenir trop puissant. De le remplacer. Non qu'il en ait spécialement envie, mais c'est dans la tradition Sith. Un rite de passage.

"Je te propose de faire de cette fille ta chose. De toute façon, elle ne sert à rien. Elle devrait te remercier si tu la fourre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une pute se voit offrir le prince d'Alderaan sur un plateau. Le descendant du formidable Dark Vador. Le fils de héros de la rébellion qui ont vaincu l'Empereur. Le neveu du dernier Jedi..." 

Le sarcasme ne lui échappe pas cette fois. Kylo a prévu de la détruire, pas de la violer. Pourquoi pas après tout? Elle est magnifique, de haute naissance, vierge sans doute... Et on peut détruire quelqu'un en le violant. Ça renforcerait certainement son enracinement au Côté Obscur. Si les Jedi proscrivent tout attachement physique ou affectif, les Sith sont beaucoup moins prudes, du moment que l'on ne tombe pas amoureux. 

Mais voilà, il n'a jamais eu de goût pour le viol, même lorsque son initiation auprès des chevaliers de Ren a commencé. Ceux-ci sont des adeptes du viol en réunion de tout ce qui bouge, hommes, femmes, aliens indéfinis, enfants, vieillards, avec quand même une préférence pour la jeunesse. Du moment qu'ils sont "pénétrables", tout le monde y passe. Y compris lui.

"Tu me la présenteras demain. Si tu ne la veux pas, il y aura peut-être quelqu'un d'intéressé. Hux, pourquoi pas? Ce chien est toujours en chaleur. Et il n'aura pas besoin, lui, de la violer. Elle lui tombera dans les bras."

Ce seul nom lui donne envie de tout fracasser. Snoke lui signifie son congé avec un sourire narquois et Kylo explose de rage dans l'ascenseur. Quel connard prétentieux!

Pour décharger cette frustration, Kylo décide de passer un moment dans la salle d'entrainement.


	7. Cage dorée

Mel récupère ces vêtements nettoyés et raccommodés, ses bijoux, ses souliers dorés... Un droïde met même à sa disposition une brosse afin qu'elle se coiffe. 

Deux troopers pénètrent dans l'infirmerie une fois qu'elle est prête et l'accompagnent à travers d'innombrables corridors. Elle ne quitte pas le sol noir des yeux. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'on attend d'elle. Elle est une prisonnière de marque, une otage. L'obéissance de son père est à ce prix. Elle essaye de se calmer. Il n'est pas dans l'intérêt du Premier Ordre de la maltraiter. 

Les troopers ne veulent pas répondre à ses questions, elle se tait donc et les suit, concentrée sur ses pas. Elle a conscience d'avoir pénétré dans une ruche bourdonnante. Partout les pas cadencés de stormtroopers, les pas plus feutrés d'officiers ou de techniciens divers, ainsi que les roulements mécaniques de droïdes de toutes sortes.

Au bout de ce qui lui semble des heures, elle est arrêtée brutalement devant une porte. Un de ses "gardes du corps" présente une carte d'identification tandis que l'autre la pousse sans ménagement dans l'entrée. La porte se referme derrière elle dans un chuintement. Elle est seule.

Seraient-ce ses nouveaux appartements? Ils sont vastes, quoique extrêmement sombres. Une fois un petit vestibule franchi, elle entre dans une grande pièce circulaire entourée de colonnes. L'espace est rempli par un immense canapé, une table basse et deux fauteuils. Un écran est baissé le long d'un mur. Une grande bibliothèque remplit le mur opposé à l'entrée. À droite et à gauche, deux arches desservent, d'un côté, une salle de repas suivie d'une petite cuisine, de l'autre, une chambre puis une salle de bain. 

C'est assez monacal. Pas de décorations superflues, pas de tissus moelleux. C'est fonctionnel. Mel peut très bien s'y faire., le temps que durera sa captivité. Au moins ne lui a-t-on pas réservé une cellule puante.

Elle commence par vagabonder dans le salon et les pièces de restauration. Elle ouvre le réfrigérateur et sort une boisson aux fruits, délicieusement glacée. Elle trouve les verres et en remplit un. Puis elle retourne dans le salon, explorer la bibliothèque. 

Il s'agit essentiellement d'ouvrages de référence sur le Côté Obscur, les générations de Sith, ainsi que plusieurs pamphlets contre la République, ancienne comme nouvelle. Elle s'étonne d'y trouver aussi des classiques de la littérature, des livres d'histoire moins connotés, ainsi que de des biographies. Elle sort celle d'Obi-Wan Kenobi et observe ses pages toutes cornées, remplies de ratures furieuses. Ces livres ont été lus, analysés et critiqués. 

Peut-être par un autre otage comme elle. Quelqu'un qui avait visiblement une dent contre ce Jedi légendaire. Elle préfère prendre l'édition ancienne de la Princesse et le Monstre, superbement illustré par de gravures délicates.

Elle s'installe sur le sofa et commence sa lecture, tout en sirotant sa boisson. 

Après quelques minutes, Mel entre dans la chambre, espérant pouvoir se reposer. Elle remarque dans un coin un étrange cylindre contenant de la cendre, ainsi qu'un piédestal sur lequel repose une statue. À bien y regarder, il s'agit d'un masque grotesque. Fondu. 

Sur le lit se trouve une tunique. Noire. Gen Mel s'en saisit. C'est moins une tunique qu'une robe à sa taille. Mais pas pour son gabarit. On pourrait en mettre deux comme elle dedans. Elle plante son nez dans le tissu et une odeur de transpiration musquée envahit ses narines. 

Brusquement, tout fait sens, il ne s'agit pas de sa chambre à elle, mais de ses appartements à lui, Ben, Kylo Ren... le casque est celui de son grand-père, le terrible Dark Vador. Les livres sont les siens, le jus de fruit est à lui. 

Elle se précipite vers la porte. Fermée. Elle essaye tous les boutons de la petite console. Rien. Elle retourne se blottir dans le canapé, en n'ayant pas oublié d'aller prendre un couteau dans la cuisine et de le cacher dans les plis de sa manche droite. Et elle attend le retour du monstre que Ben est devenu.


	8. Incursion dans sa tête

Quand Kylo arrive enfin chez lui, il a la surprise de trouver la jeune femme calmement assise dans le salon, les mains sur les genoux, les yeux baissés en soumission. Visiblement, elle a pris ses aises, puisqu'un verre à moitié vide se trouve sur la table basse devant elle. Cette sérénité l'énerve, surtout après la fureur de Snoke. 

Elle lève les yeux sur lui. Elle n'est peut-être pas si calme finalement. Ses yeux semblent légèrement rosés et gonflés par les larmes. Ses lèvres tremblent. Et forment le son "Ben" en silence.

"Je ne te connais pas. Pourtant, toi, tu sembles me connaître... Ou au moins ma précédente identité." 

Le ton est froid, le plus froid qu'il puisse montrer, alors que sous la surface, la rage gronde.

"Comment?"

Aucune réponse.

"Quel est ton nom?"

Toujours aucune réponse. 

Toute la frustration évacuée en massacrant les droïdes d'entrainement revient en force. Kylo décide donc de l'intimider. Il avance lentement vers elle. 

"Tu es muette? Pourtant, je t'ai bien entendu crier mon nom!"

Elle semble reprendre du courage et déclare avec aigreur:  
"Si tu enlevais ce masque ridicule, je répondrais peut-être à tes questions".

"Cela n'arrivera pas!"

"Je ne te répondrais donc pas!"

Le mépris qu'elle éprouve maintenant pour lui le fait vaciller un instant. Pas grave, il a l'habitude.

"C'est sans importance... Il existe d'autres moyens."

Il est maintenant près du canapé dans lequel elle essaye de disparaître. Elle ne veut pas lui montrer sa terreur ou ses pleurs. Elle doit résister. De toutes ses forces.

Il baisse la main vers elle et Mel croit qu'il va la frapper. Mais avant même qu'il la touche, elle sent quelque chose fouiller son cerveau, comme des serres s'enfoncer dans son crâne. Elle a envie de vomir. Elle veut rentrer chez elle. Le monstre explore ses souvenirs, à la recherche de leur relation oubliée. 

Elle refuse qu'il y accède. Ces souvenirs sont trop beaux, trop précieux pour qu'il les souille. Soudain, elle se fixe sur l'image du tissu de la robe de sa mère. Des méandres de couleurs irisées. Elle pourrait s'y noyer.

Kylo recule brutalement, haletant. Derrière ce masque, il lui est impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Pourtant, Mel a l'impression de l'avoir choqué par cette résistance inédite.

"Comment... Comment as-tu fait ça? Tu n'est pas une Jedi. Je le sens." 

"Je ne suis peut-être pas une Jedi, mais dans ma famille, comme tu le sais très bien, certains sont sensibles à la Force. Lor San est un de ceux-là. Et moi aussi, visiblement."

Elle se jette sur son adversaire avec son couteau brandi. Kylo n'a aucune difficulté à parer le coup. Violemment, il lui fait lâcher son arme en lui broyant le poignet.

Kylo semble reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Il lève la main vers elle et l'étrangle à distance. Son corps se met à léviter alors qu'elle porte ses mains à sa gorge pour se libérer de sa prise Elle est propulsée contre une colonne de métal. 

Le choc lui envoie des décharges d'électricité dans le crâne. Elle ne peut imaginer comment Ben est devenu ce monstre qui exulte de lui infliger cette douleur. Les larmes réapparaissent. Cette fois, elle ne peut plus lutter...

"Je demanderai bien à tes chers parents, mais il se trouvent qu'ils sont tous morts."

Mel veut qu'il l'achève.


	9. Réminiscence (partie 1)

Je me souviens de la joie que j'ai ressenti quand Lor San a proposé à mes parents de me prendre avec lui pour aller visiter Luke Skywalker à son académie de Jedi. 

J'ai toujours voulu en devenir une et combattre tous les méchants. Avec un beau sabre laser rose, ma couleur favorite à cette époque. J'ai presque 8 ans. 

Il s'agit de mon premier voyage hors de ma planète. Tout est merveilleux. Le vaisseau, le décollage, l’espace infini et le passage en vitesse lumière, quand toutes les étoiles se sont écartées pour nous laisser passer... et surtout mon grand-oncle si gentil. 

Pendant le voyage, iIl me dit que je rencontrerai d'autres enfants, eux aussi sensibles à la Force. Pour moi, cette "sensibilité" ne veux rien dire. Mais je sais que c'était important pour lui. Que c'est quelque chose que nous partageons. 

Il insiste également pour bien me faire comprendre que sensibilité à la force et pouvoirs sont deux choses bien différentes. Dans notre famille, il n'y a jamais deux êtres comme nous en même temps. C'est une première. 

Ces deux mois loin de chez moi vont être l'occasion de passer des tests et de montrer ce que je peux faire. Par contre, il me préviens de ne pas mettre trop d'espoir dans ce séjour. Plus de dix générations se sont succédées depuis qu'un Tekka a accédé au rang de maître Jedi. Et plus de huit depuis qu'un Sith s'est élevé. 

Et oui, je viens d'une famille compliquée.

Lorsque nous atterrissons, un groupe de jeunes vient à notre rencontre, bientôt suivi par Maître Luke que je connais déjà. Il est déjà venu sur Wes-San pour rencontrer Lor San. 

Il est assez gentil. Et en tout cas, il m'impressionne. Je connais déjà par cœur ses aventures sur l’Étoile de la mort et tout et tout. 

Les élèves ne sont pas très nombreux. Je dirais une dizaine. 

Les enfants, certains plus jeunes que moi, d'autres presque des adultes, se pressent autour de nous, enfin de Lor surtout. Ils l'aiment tous. Ses yeux rieurs accompagnent toujours des histoires fabuleuses de monstres et de héros, de grands sages et de pauvres damoiselles en détresse. Il distribue de petits cadeaux glanés lors de ses fréquents voyages pour tenter de réorganiser le culte de la Force.

J'aime bien ce lieu, avec son grand dôme et toutes ces petites cabanes qui l'entourent. Ça manque peut-être de montagnes... 

J'observe les alentours quand tous se dirigent vers le réfectoire. Loin de nous tous, je remarque une silhouette qui se dessine au pied d'un arbre. Je cours vers lui pour lui demander de nous rejoindre. 

Au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche de l'arbre, je me rend compte qu'il s'agit d'un adolescent aux cheveux noirs qui lit un gros livre posé sur ses genoux.

"Bonjour!"

Il relève la tête brusquement, comme si je le dérangeais. Il est grand, même assis, maigre, avec des cheveux noirs et longs, de grands yeux noirs, de grandes oreilles et un grand nez. Tout est grand chez lui. 

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Gen Mel, je viens d'arriver. Et toi?"

"Ça fait six ans."

"Euh non... Ton nom?"

"Ben."

"Bonjour Ben! Tu veux venir avec moi? T'as quel âge? Tous les autres sont rentrés manger."

"Non"

"Non , quoi?'

"Non, je ne te suivrais pas"

"Pourquoi?"

"Je lis"

"Tu lis quoi? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres? Est-ce que c'est un livre d'aventure? J'adore ça, les aventures, surtout celles avec des monstres baveux. Pas celles avec les princesses à sauver.Tu ne veux pas voir le cadeau que Lor t'a amené?"

"Tu en poses des questions pour une si petite fille."

"Et toi, tu n'y réponds jamais, alors que tu es un si grand garçon."

il m'adresse alors un grand sourire maladroit.


	10. Cohabitation

Mel se réveille. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle a dormi mais elle ressent pour la première fois une faim intense. Et soudain elle se souvient. Ses parents, tous ceux qui vivaient au château, sont morts. Par la faute du Premier Ordre. Par la faute de Kylo Ren. Pourquoi avoir rêvé de Ben? Il n'existe plus. C'est un meurtrier doublé d'un monstre.

Le monstre l'a regarder dormir toute la nuit, assis sur un fauteuil amené du salon. Kylo a l'habitude de ne pas dormir. Depuis son enfance. Mais là, il doit réfléchir. Il va falloir trouver une solution pour l'hébergement de cette fille. Ou pas. Comment s'organiser? 

Clairement, elle est sensible à la Force. Mais elle refuse de donner son nom et de dire comment elle le connait. Le mystère s'épaissit. 

Au milieu de la nuit, un plan a germé dans son esprit. Il veut la briser et la posséder. Il s'est permis de la caresser un peu, de renifler sa peau et même de la goûter. 

Il a donc passé une commande de fournitures auprès d'un atelier spécialisé. Et il a même pris un rendez-vous très particulier. Ce sera disponible ce soir, après la séance avec Snoke. En attendant, il aimerait savoir si les aptitudes de cette fille sont intéressantes au combat. Cela rajouterai du piment.

Kylo remarque que la fille s'est relevée sur les coudes et le regarde avec intensité. De la haine pure. Parfait! En attendant, il faut jouer au gentilhomme.

"Tu peux aller te rafraichir dans la salle de bain. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'espionner. Je commande à manger."

Elle se lève lentement, comme pour ne pas attirer son attention. Mais elle a tout faux, ça l'excite encore plus, cette dynamique proie-prédateur. Elle entre dans la salle de bain et essaye de fermer la porte. Il n'y a pas de loquet. Il sourit. 

C'est important de la laisser s'interroger sur lui, sur ses actions, et prendre ensuite le contrepied de ses attentes, ou plutôt de ses angoisses. Il a été à bonne école avec Snoke.

Un droïde pénètre dans l'appartement et dépose un plateau sur la table à manger. Kylo prépare le couvert, comme s'il avait l'habitude de recevoir souvent chez lui. La jeune fille revient, perplexe. Ses paupières sont toujours gonflées et une jolie ecchymose fait le tour de son cou. Il l'a déjà marqué. Avec la Force.

Aucune parole n'est échangée pendant le repas. Kylo, en hôte prévenant, la sert, la ressert, veille à ce que son verre soit toujours plein. Pas d'alcool bien évidemment. Elle se jette sur la nourriture en lui adressant des petits coups d’œil interrogateurs. Elle n'a pas mangé depuis une journée. Et elle ne sait pas quand elle pourra manger à nouveau.

Si elle n'est pas stupide, elle doit bien se douter que, maintenant que ses proches sont morts, elle ne sert plus à rien comme otage. Qu'elle est ici pour autre chose. Il voit bien qu'elle réfléchit, qu'elle s'inquiète, et cette sensation est délicieuse. Nouvelle. Un être vivant est à sa merci. 

Kylo la regarde fixement. La fille commence à montrer des signes de panique, maintenant qu'elle a mangé. 

"Ce soir, tu vas être présenté au Suprême Leader Snoke... Afin que l'on détermine quoi faire de toi."

Elle avale sa salive avec un petit bruit. Kylo voit son angoisse monter.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui parler d'hier soir et de tes petites capacités dans la Force."

Se positionner en tant qu'allié ne lui sera que bénéfique pour la suite.

"S'il l'apprenait, il ne manquerai pas de te soumettre un traitement spécial. Ce sera notre petit secret."

Nouveau tremblement chez elle, nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline chez lui.

"Je te conseille également de ne pas lui faire savoir que tu connais mon nom. Snoke a la fâcheuse tendance à détruire tout ce qui me relie à mon passé."


	11. Nouveau supplice

Kylo évite de la regarder lorsqu'elle l'accompagne dans l'ascenseur vers la salle du trône de Snoke. Il a remarqué que cela la rend encore plus anxieuse. Cette apparente indifférence. Elle l'a suivi de son propre gré à travers les couloirs du Supremacy. Comme si elle savait qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Son propre comportement obligeant a sans doute joué aussi.

Mel ne quitte pas le sol noir des yeux. Cela commence à devenir une habitude pour elle, de suivre quelqu'un dans les couloirs du Premier Ordre. Mais elle aurait préféré rester dans l'appartement de Kylo Ren. Même si il l'intimide et lui fait peur, Snoke risque d'être encore pire. Au moins Kylo se tient-il à bonne distance d'elle dans l'ascenseur. Elle se détend un peu.

La porte s'ouvre sur un décor écarlate. Au milieu se trouve un trône surélevé de métal noir. La créature qui y est assise est un monstre gigantesque, avec une tête difforme, comme défoncée. Il est vêtu d'une robe dorée. Même ses chaussons sont dorés. Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle laisse le ridicule de cette tenue atténuer ses craintes.

Kylo s'énerve à la vue des chevaliers de Ren rassemblés devant le trône. Snoke a tendance à les considérer comme ses employés personnels alors que lui, Kylo, est le maître de ces hommes. Son exaspération augmente encore quand il aperçoit Hux. 

Qu'est-ce que ce salopard fait là? Sans doute une brillante idée de Snoke qui se repaît de leur haine réciproque. Sans compter que l'émulation entre eux deux donne quelque fois de bons résultats. Il remarque la présence de Phasma à ses côtés. Pourquoi sont-ils tous là?

"Mon fidèle apprenti, enfin tu m'apportes ta prise de guerre."

Il s'agenouille devant son maître, tête baissée. 

Snoke se lève lentement de son trône et s'approche de la jeune femme. Elle peut maintenant voir de plus près sa face répugnante, les dents pourries, les crevasses de sa mâchoire. Il est comme distordu, le fruit d'une expérience ratée. 

Il approche d'elle une main avec une bague étrange, surmontée d'un diamant noir. Ses ongles ressemblent à des griffes. Quand il pose enfin la main sur sa joue, elle ne peut s'empêcher de tressaillir de dégoût. Il se tourne vers Kylo tout en agrippant la joue de Mel.

"Elle est jolie, je le concède. Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu as toujours aimé les belles choses. Pourtant, je m'interroge. Jamais auparavant tu n'as montré un quelconque intérêt pour les femmes. Tu as hâte de devenir enfin un grand garçon?"

Des ricanements s'échappent de sous les masques des chevaliers. Mel se demande comment ils osent rire de leur supérieur. De leur côté, le grand homme roux et un stormtrooper géant dans une armure argentée ne cillent pas. 

Snoke s'éloigne d'elle pour s'adresser à l'assemblée:  
"Comme vous le savez tous maintenant, Kylo Ren a ramener une otage de Wes-San, afin de s'assurer que Lord Tekka ait donné les bonnes informations sur la localisation de son oncle. Malheureusement, il est mort, comme toute sa maisonnée. Nous devons donc faire avec ce que nous avons."

Snoke jette un regard noir sur son apprenti.

"Des planètes de sables sur la bordure extérieure, il n'y en a pas tant que ça. Suprême Leader, lance Hux, une dizaine tout au plus".

"Ça en fait neuf de trop", rétorque Snoke.

"Je propose que nous confrontions ces planètes aux autres informations dont nous disposons sur Lor San Tekka, et ses accointances avec la Résistance. Avec le déploiement d'un bon nombre d'espions sur ces mondes, nous devrions avoir de bons résultats prochainement. Je vous promets, Suprême Leader, que nous allons, sous un mois, deux au pire, réparer la bourde de Ren."

Hux se tourne vers Kylo avec tout le mépris dont il est capable.

"Un mois donc, pas un jour de plus". 

Snoke reprend sa marche autour des jeunes gens. Lui a toujours les yeux baissés sur le sol et elle ne peut que l'imiter.

"Et toi, le puissant Kylo Ren? Que penses-tu faire de cette fille?"

"La briser, Maître. Vaincre la lumière."

"Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre? Penses-tu être capable de la sauter, ou veux-tu que tes chevaliers t'aident?"

Kylo Ren ne répond rien, ce qui accroît l'angoisse de Mel. Puis, au bout d'une éternité, il lève la tête pour déclarer :  
"Je vous rendrais fier de moi."

"Tu as un mois pour soit la briser, soit m'apporter son corps sans vie. Vois ça comme une nouvelle épreuve. Tu peux en profiter pour t'amuser avec elle, tant que tu veux."

Snoke, d'un geste de la main, les congédie tous. Mel sent le regard de tous ces hommes sur elle et retient ses larmes.


	12. L'affrontement

À nouveau dans l'ascenseur, elle n'arrive plus à respirer. Son destin semble décidé. Elle va devenir la chose de Kylo Ren. D'un Ben déchu. Il ne parle pas, ne la regarde pas.  
Le comm-link à son poignet émet un message qu'elle n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Un vague murmure "pas prêt...demain... toutes nos excuses..." Elle peut juste analyser, à sa façon de se mouvoir, qu'il est irrité et tendu.

"Comme mes plans sont légèrement contrariés, je propose de faire un tour vers la salle d'entraînement, pour que tu puisses me montrer de quoi tu es capable avec la Force. Ne t'imagines pas que tu pourras en profiter pour t'échapper."

Il la guide à nouveau dans des couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une grande salle remplie d'armes en bois et d’agréés de sport, d'appareils de musculation... Au milieu de la pièce sont déjà rassemblés les six chevaliers de l'Ordre de Ren. 

"Partez!"

Les chevaliers ne font même pas mine d'hésiter, mais en passant devant la jeune fille, ils l'encerclent.

"Tu as besoin de conseils peut-être? Et oui, mademoiselle, notre cher Kylo est puceau... en tout cas avec les filles."

Des rires gras la font frémir. Kylo semble se crisper encore plus.

"Si tu n'es pas satisfait par cette pute, tu sais que je suis toujours volontaire pour t'enculer."

Nouveaux rires. Ils sortent tous les uns après les autres. Le dernier se tourne brusquement en déclarant:  
"Nous aussi on s'est ramené des salopes. Des jumelles et une petite brunette qui a l'air d'en redemander."

Mel sent ses jambes la lâcher. Elle s'écroule en larmes. Ses deux cousines sont aux mains de ces pervers, de ces brutes... Mais elles sont trop jeunes, à peine 15 ans! Et sans doute aussi Lila. 

Restée seule avec Kylo, elle l'observe retirer sa ceinture et sa veste doucement. Il s'arrête là, son casque l'empêchant toujours de voir son visage.

De son côté Kylo est furieux de l'attitude de ses hommes. Pourquoi a-t-il aussi peu de respect de leur part? Surtout maintenant alors qu'il a tant à prouver, aux autres et à lui même. 

Il se concentre sur sa tâche actuelle : tester cette fille. Il ne veut plus de surprises comme celles d'hier soir. Il s'éloigne pour aller prendre deux épées d'entrainement. Il lui en lance une. Qui tombe aux pieds de la jeune fille.

"En tout cas, tu n'es pas très dégourdie. Prend-le!"

Avant même qu'elle ait pu s'en saisir, il frappe son bras avec sa propre épée d'exercice, envoyant au loin la lame. La douleur est insupportable. Mais elle se refuse à abandonner. Mel se précipite pour récupérer son arme. Mais elle est ralentie pas le poids de sa tenue d'apparat. Nouveau coup, cette fois dans la cuisse droite.

"Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs!"

Alors qu'il s'approche d'elle avec mépris, elle profite de sa distraction et de son soulagement évident pour rouler sur le côté. D'un bond, elle envoie un coup de jambe vers l'entre-cuisse du monstre. 

C'est un coup bas, mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle profite de cette manoeuvre et de la douleur infligée à Kylo Ren pour prendre deux sabres sur le ratelier.

"Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, mais j'ai eu un fantastique maître d'armes!"

Kylo s'est relevé et observe avec attention la jeune femme se mettre en position. Elle semble savoir ce qu'elle fait. Elle attaque. Le bruit des lames de bois entrechoquées remplit la salle. Même si elle est engoncée dans une robe trop lourde et trop longue, avec des manches trop lourdes et trop longues, elle se meut avec agilité et grâce. 

Elle arrive à le frapper plusieurs fois au niveau du casque, mais cela a l'air de ne rien lui faire. Elle vise la taille d'un grand revers d'épée. Le casque de la brute laisse échapper un grognement sourd.

Comme dans la forêt, elle est agile, mais il est plus puissant. Plus endurant aussi. Leurs deux corps se couvrent de bleus après chaque coup porté. D'un coup, il lui fait voler son arme de la main gauche. Elle hurle. 

Avec une de ses bottes, il lui fait un croche-pied et elle tombe lourdement sur le sol, la respiration coupée. L'extrémité de sa lame à lui est plantée entre ses seins. C'est fini.


	13. L'habillage et le marquage

De retour dans les appartements de Kylo, sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée, il la fait manger. Il la regarde sans rien ingérer. Elle se lave. Et elle dort dans son lit alors qu'il la regarde. Il n'a donc pas besoin de sommeil? Avant de se coucher, il lui pose les deux mêmes questions, qui vont devenir un rituel.

"Quel est ton nom?"

"Comment est-ce que tu me connais, alors que je ne te connais pas?"

Elle s'endort malgré tout, en se disant que si cela se passe toujours comme ça, elle pourrait survivre.

Au réveil, il n'est plus là. Soulagée, Mel repart explorer l'appartement. Quel dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de fenêtres. Elle n'a pas envie d'allumer l'holonet. Elle reprend sa lecture de son conte de fée, tout en regrettant que sa bête à elle ne soit pas plus semblable à celle du livre. C'est peut-être cela, grandir, se rendre compte que la réalité n'est pas aussi belle que la fiction.

Soudain, plusieurs troopers pénètrent dans le salon. Elle n'a pas envie de les suivre cette fois, elle est bien ici, en tout cas mieux que dehors. Elle les voit s'approcher d'elle avec une paire de menottes. Elle se débat, mais les bracelets de fer se referment bientôt sur ses poignets. Sans ménagement, l'un d'entre la pousse vers la sortie.

Toujours ces couloirs interminables... Il arrivent finalement à destination et l'enferment seule dans une étrange pièce rouge. Plusieurs coussins noirs sont disposés sur le sol recouvert de moquette écarlate, comme la salle du trône. Elle préfère rester debout. Soudain, une femme en robe longue noire apparaît devant elle. D'où sort-elle? 

"Déshabillez-vous!"

Mel pousse un petit cri. Ça y est!

"Non!"

La femme appelle alors d'autres femmes, quatre, qui sortent de derrière les tentures rouges. Il y a donc des issues! Avant que Mel ait pu réagir, elle se trouve empoignée par plusieurs mains. 

Elle essaye de donner des coups de pieds, mais, en réponse, elle reçoit une décharge éléctrique dans le bas de la colonne vertébrale. Ses jambes retombent au sol. Seules les mains sur elle l'empêche de s'effondrer.

"Laissez-moi, espèces de..."

Un baillon vient d'être enfoncée dans sa gorge.

"Nous préférons travailler en silence. Laissez-vous faire et cela finira plus rapidement."

La femme, la patronne, range son blaster électrocutant et s'en va. Elle revient avec les bras chargées de vêtements et d'accessoires. Pendant ce temps, les autres femmes s'activent sur le corps de Mel. 

Sa ceinture dorée, puis sa robe tombent au sol, suivies par ses sous-vêtements. Ses perles sont ôtées et elle se retrouve donc entièrement nue, comme dans l'infirmerie. Elle est brusquement assise sur un coussin.

"Nous sommes là pour vous préparer à satisfaire votre nouveau maître. Nous ne fournissons ce service haut de gamme qu'à ceux qui peuvent se le permettre. Cela passe par l'habillement, la mise en beauté et le marquage."

Le marquage! Qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier?

Comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de la jeune fille, la femme, toujours aussi hautaine, lui explique: 

"Un tatouage, permettant à votre maître de clamer au monde son pouvoir sur votre corps. Un papillon noir avec dans les ailes des entrelacs reprenant son nom. Kylo d'un côté, Ren de l'autre. C'est absolument ravissant. Ce tatouage sera apposé à la base de votre nuque. C'est assez douloureux comme procédure, mais la souffrance semble être votre destinée. Seuls les hommes versés dans ces pratiques... singulières s'adressent à nous." 

Mel pleure, comme si elle n'allait jamais pouvoir s'arrêter.

Les assistantes, insensibles à son désespoir, la conduise derrière les rideaux vers une alcôve ou se trouve un étrange fauteuil. Elles installent la jeune fille à plat ventre et l'attachent aux poignets, à la taille et aux chevilles. Son baillon toujours en bouche, elle ne peut voir que le sol et les pieds de celles qui se meuvent autour d'elle.

Bientôt elle entend un petit bruit strident. À l'instant où l'aiguille touche la base de se nuque, elle ne peut retenir un cri étouffé. La douleur anesthésie ses autres sens. Sa vue se brouille. Pendant une éternité, l'aiguille parcourt le tatouage. Mel a envie de mourir, là, tout de suite. Elle veut revenir dans le bassin secret au pied de chez elle. Elle veut de la fraicheur et oublier tout ce qui est en train de lui arriver. Tout.

Le tatouage est ensuite lavé et une poche de bacta est appliquée sur la blessure. Cela apaise sa douleur, mais pas son angoisse.

Elle est ramené, toujours par les mains de ces femmes immondes, dans la pièce du départ. De là, elle est tirée vers une autre alcôve. Une grande baignoire ainsi que des lavabos s'y trouvent. Pendant une heure, Gen Mel est lavée, palpée, coiffée..

De retour sur un coussin noir, la femme en charge de l'habillement lui présente ses créations. D'abord de grands bracelets de cuir noir, avec une boucle de métal sur chaque, destiné à ces chevilles, ses cuisses, ces bras et et ses poignets. Ensuite un collier fait selon le même modèle. Les assistantes se penchent sur le jeune fille pour les fermer.

Mel n'a plus la force de résister. Ces attaches sont serrées. Un doigt ne pourrait passer entre elles et sa peau. 

"Seul votre maître disposera des clefs pour vous les enlever, s'il le souhaite. Sachez juste que peu le souhaite, jamais."

Sur ces mots, la patronne lui présente le reste: un bustier de métal et de tissu noir, prolongé par un jupon léger de tulle dont les ondulations bleues et vertes rappellent le monde natal de Mel. Ce même tissu recouvre la poitrine. Il a été jusqu'à pousser le vice de lui rappeler la robe de sa mère. De toute façon, le blanc ne risque pas de rester sa couleur pour très longtemps.

Le voilage est amovible, sur les seins et sur la ceinture, comme la femme le lui montre. Le corset se referme sur elle. Elle sent sa taille se resserrer brutalement alors que ses fesses et sa poitrine lui semblent propulsés au dehors. La femme lui prend alors les seins en coupe et lui montre comment le voilage peut presque disparaître pour les exposer entièrement. Elle lui touche également les fesses, dévoilant des fentes sur toutes la longueur du voile.

Puis elle applique sur ses mamelons des sortes de bijoux noirs qui se clipsent, reliés par une chaîne de métal noir. La douleur est insoutenable et Mel se met à haleter quand ce monstre remonte le voile sur sa poitrine, en frôlant doucement l'extrémité de ses seins.

"Ce seront vos seuls bijoux, pour le moment. Votre maître pourra décider plus tard de vous offrir une version plus... définitive."

Mel est remise sur ses pieds, son baillon est enlevé, tandis qu'elle est couverte d'une grande cape noire à capuchon.


	14. Installation

Le salon a changé. Au lieu du canapé, un immense cadre de métal trône au centre de la vaste pièce. Deux fauteuils font face à cette étrange sculpture, la table basse ayant été repoussée sur le côté. Au pied de la structure se trouve un matelas noir. Des chaînes et des poulies pendent partout, des mousquetons serviront à l'accrocher,à la maintenir, à l'asservir.

Voilà à quoi va se limiter son monde dorénavant. Elle n'a plus de larmes à pleurer. Elle préfère se concentrer sur sa rage.

Les stromtroopers qui l'ont ramenée se regardent en biais, perplexes ou émoustillés. Elle ne saurait le dire. En tout cas, elle sait que sa position d'esclave sexuelle va être le sujet de conversation favori de la garnison. Cette humiliation supplémentaire conforte sa fureur. 

Les deux femmes qui l'ont accompagnés savent quant à elles ce qu'elles ont à faire.

"Si vous voulez faire vos ablutions, c'est maintenant."

Les deux vieilles peaux l'accompagnent dans la salle de bain et la regarde se soulager. Mel les fixe toutes les deux avec haine. Mais ces monstres n'ont pas l'air de s'en soucier. 

De retour dans le salon, elles prennent les choses en main. Avec l'aide des troopers, elles font agenouiller la jeune femme après l'avoir dépouillée de sa cape. 

Les yeux des troopers, invisibles derrière leur masque, semblent hypnotisés par ses seins à peine recouvert du voilage. Le"bijou" de tétons est parfaitement visible. 

Agenouillée, ses cuisses sont légèrement écartées. Les mains des femmes attachent ensemble les bandes noires de ses chevilles et de ses cuisses. Elle ne peut plus se lever. Ses poignets sont enchainés dans son dos, alors qu'une chaîne est passée dans l'anneau de son collier et tirée vers le haut. Le bruit de la chaîne dans la poulie lui envoie des frissons dans toute sa colonne vertébrale. 

Leur travail terminé, les femmes partent, avec à leur suite les troopers. L'un deux porte, avant de partir, la main à son bassin et pousse un soupir. 

La jeune femme ne peut pas bouger et dans cette position inconfortable, les muscles de son corps commencent à être parcourus de crampes. Elle ne sait combien de temps il va lui falloir attendre que son maître arrive. Peut-être qu'avec un petit mouvement de côté, elle pourrait tomber et ainsi s'étrangler.

À cet instant, avant qu'elle ait pu mettre son projet à exécution, la porte s'ouvre dans un chuintement pneumatique. Si elle tombe et s'asphyxie, elle peut être sûre que ce monstre la ranimera.


	15. Première fois

C'est magnifique. Parfait. S'il avait pu savoir qu'une telle chose, une femme offerte, enchaînée dans sa chambre, en son pouvoir... aurait un impact si fort sur lui, Kylo en aurait exigé une plus tôt. Sa queue commence à palpiter. Il doit se calmer et savourer l'instant. Savourer la terreur qu'il peut percevoir en elle. 

Il retire ca cape et sa veste. Par contre, il compte garder son masque. Cela rajoutera à son appréhension. Il le sait. Quelque ait pu être leur relation auparavant (pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à s'en souvenir?), elle a du se passer pendant la période où il était le plus vulnérable. Elle ne doit pas voir ses yeux.

"Bonjour, je vois que tu t'es changée pour moi. Ça te va très bien. Tu es bien installée?"

Aucune réaction.

Il s'approche rapidement et la gifle de sa main gantée.

"Dorénavant, tu répondras quand je te pose une question."

La réponse arrive:  
"Comment crois-tu que je me sente, pauvre abruti?"

Nouvelle gifle. Du sang perle sur la joue de la jeune femme.

"Dorénavant, tu répondras sans élever la voix, et avec un "oui Maître, non Maître" Comme la bonne esclave que tu es."

La fille le regarde dans les yeux, ou tout du moins vers eux. La haine qu'il sent émaner d'elle envoie de nouvelles impulsions dans son pantalon. Il a vu qu'elle l'avait remarqué aussi.

"Les règles sont simples. Tant que tu m'obéis, tout se passera bien. Si tu te rebiffes, je te punirais. Avec toute la sophistication de la cruauté que tu dois sentir en moi. J'ai à ma disposition toute une panoplie d'outils qui te brisera peu à peu. Je laisse le reste à ton imagination. Néanmoins, je m'attends à ce que tu résistes. En fait, je l'espère."

"Monstre! Vas-y! Qu'on en finisse!"

"Non, j'ai l'intention de profiter de toi, mais à mon rythme. Je ne voudrais pas que ma première expérience avec une fille, comme te l'ont si délicatement expliqué mes chevaliers, soit gâchée par la précipitation." 

Il se rapproche et se baisse un peu. Alors qu'elle s'attend à une nouvelle gifle, il commence à lui caresser le visage avec douceur. Sa grande main recouverte de cuir noir descend le long du cou de la jeune fille et s'y attarde. 

Il teste la solidité du collier, ce qui cause un faible gémissement en retour. Puis il frôle doucement l'extrémité de sa poitrine. Le voile trop léger ne peut empêcher la friction de déclencher une douleur vive et un nouveau gémissement, plus fort celui-là.

Kylo s'éloigne à nouveau et va dans la cuisine. Il revient avec deux verres d'eau et les pose sur la table basse. Il s'assoit et commence à boire. Son membre en érection forme une bosse entre ses jambes. Il écarte les cuisses pour bien lui en faire profiter. Le regard de la jeune fille est rivé à cette bosse. Et il aimerait savoir à quoi elle pense.

"Nous n'avons qu'un mois, mais je t'assure qu'au bout de cette période, tu ne penseras qu'à ma queue, tu la regarderas avec envie et dévotion."

Kylo sort son sexe dur de sa braguette, s'avance et commence à l'agiter devant son visage. Il la gifle avec, laissant une trainée de foutre sur sa joue se méler au sang.

Mel est impuissante. Elle essaye de garder les dents bien serrés, les lèvres crispées. 

Elle a déjà vu Lila engagée dans cette pratique sexuelle, un jour où elle avait débarqué sans prévenir dans le garage. Lila semblait apprécier, mais elle semblait apprécier tout autant le jeune technicien auquel elle aspirait le sexe. 

Mel était restée cachée pour observer le plus longtemps possible les ébats de ces deux amoureux. Voir sa bonne dans cette position, à genoux entre les cuisses de l'homme l'avait tourneboulée.

Mais là, elle ne peut se résoudre à endurer cet assaut. Si seulement il pouvait enlever son casque... Si seulement elle pouvait voir les yeux de Ben... Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de repenser à tous les rêves délicieux, quand elle convoquait sa mémoire et se laissait aller au plaisir. Elle l'avait toujours aimé. Et là, il allait la dégrader.

"Si tu mords, je te tue et je baise ton corps jusqu'à ce qu'il pourrisse! Et je fais de même avec tes cousines."

Il appuie fermement sur sa mâchoire, tout en titillant de ses genoux les bijoux sur sa poitrine. La douleur est insupportable. L'extrémité de son membre est posée sur ses lèvres, puis sur ses dents. Elle le regarde dans les yeux, où plutôt en direction de ses yeux. Elle ne veut pas regarder ce sexe. Et elle cède sous la pression infligée à sa poitrine. Il tient sa tête entre ses mains, pour l'empêcher de bouger.

D'un seul coup de reins, il est au fond de sa gorge. Elle doit lutter pour réfréner une envie de vomir. C'est trop gros, c'est trop long. Sa langue a été emportée par ce coup de boutoir. Elle ne peut plus refermer la mâchoire. C'est trop tard.

"Si humide, si chaude..."

Il reste un instant immobile, puis il entame un lent va et vient dans cette bouche. Il ne ressort pas sa queue, préférant savourer le contact de son gland avec les petites dents blanches, quand il revient en arrière. 

Il ne s'est jamais fait sucé auparavant, mais il a bien du prendre les bites des autres chevaliers. Il n'a jamais particulièrement aimé ça. Kylo se doute qu'elle n'aime pas ça non plus. 

Mais ce n'est pas l'objet de cette leçon.

"Putain, c'est divin. Tu sais y faire..."

Mel ferme les yeux. Elle essaye de penser à autre chose qu'à ça. Tandis qu'elle se réfugie dans sa tête, un choc la ramène à la réalité. Il tente de passer la luette, pour pénétrer encore plus profond. Elle ne peut plus respirer. Il va et vient, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Il bloque maintenant l'entrée de sa trachée. 

Elle commence à voir des tâches noires danser devant elle, les remontées de bile se faisant plus présentes. Une larme coule sur sa joue et l'excès de salive coule sur son menton. 

Les bruits de salive et de chair contre chair, les gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés, les odeurs de sueur et de sperme mêlées, la vue de ce masque noir terrifiant, les chaînes qui s'entrechoquent, le manque d'oxygène... 

Elle se sent défaillir, mais elle ne le peut pas. Le monstre semble sur le point de la tuer... Le corset et le collier l'empêchent de respirer correctement.

Quand soudain, il hurle. Mel sent alors quelque chose, un liquide épais, envahir sa bouche par de grands jets brûlants. Le membre convulse et frappe partout à l'intérieur de sa gorge. 

"Avale!"

Soudain tout est noir.


	16. Réminiscence (partie 2)

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule sous mon arbre!"

Ben s'approche de moi, couchée dans l'herbe. mes yeux sont gonflés et mon nez est plein de morve. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, me donne un mouchoir et me regarde attentivement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Parle moi... Cela ne te ressemble pas d'être si silencieuse".

Je sourit. Il n'arrête pas de me reprocher de le coller et de toujours poser des questions stupides. En un mot, d'être pénible. Mais c'est un jeu, je le sais. Et j'aime qu'il me réponde... parfois.

"Ce n'est rien. Je pense que ma famille me manque... surtout aujourd'hui. Et je suis nulle avec la Force. Je n'arrive même pas à faire voler des pierres."

"Pourquoi aujourd'hui plus qu'hier."

...

"Parce que hier, tu étais insupportable de bonne humeur."

"C'est mon anniversaire, voilà! Et c'est la première fois que ma maman et mon papa ne sont pas là avec moi."

"Ton oncle est là".

"Oui, mais c'est pas pareil. Lui et moi, on parle que de la Force. Il ne me fait jamais de câlins."

"Tu veux un câlin?"

"De toi?! Impossible! Tu ne fais jamais de câlins à personne."

"Mais à toi je pourrais."

Et il se jette sur moi et commence à me chatouiller partout. J'explose de rire et me débat. Je lui tire les cheveux et essaye de le chatouiller aussi. Sauf que ça ne marche pas. Étrange...

"Comment tu y arrives, à ne pas rire quand on te chatouille."

"Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça."

nous restons allongés côte à côte dans l'herbe, un instant silencieux.

"Et toi, elle te manque jamais ta famille?"

"Si, non, pas vraiment... C'est compliqué."

"Compliqué comme dans la mienne, avec des Jedi et des Sith?"

"Oui, c'est tout à fait ça! Tu es très intelligente pour une si petite fille."

"En tout cas, moi je t'aime bien, pour un grand garçon."

"Gen Mel m'aime bien, moi le monstre géant au grandes oreilles et au grand nez."

"Tu n'es pas un monstre! Les monstres sont moches et méchants. Toi, tu es beau et gentil, en tout cas avec moi..."

"Beau! Ça c'est une première."

"Tu es beau! Et j'adore tes grandes oreilles. C'est trop mignon."

Ben me regarde attentivement, la petite boule ronde et blonde en face à lui. Il se penche pour cueillir des petites fleurs jaunes.

"Maintenant on rentre pour te trouver un beau gâteau d'anniversaire. Et pour ton cadeau, un bouquet de boutons d'or."

Je lui sourit de toutes mes dents tandis qu'il me prend la main.


	17. Monstre

Elle a du s'évanouir. Si cela continue, elle va s'écrouler et s'étrangler. Kylo lui saisit donc les poignets dans son dos et les sépare. Il les accroche ensuite chacun à une poulie et tire pour les écarter de chaque côté de sa tête. Cela allègera le poids sur son cou. Il détache les cuisses des chevilles et procède à la même opération. 

Elle est maintenant prête à être écartelée. Par un jeu savant de contre-poids, elle s'élève dans le cadre, les poignets vers le haut et les chevilles vers le bas. En X. Il s'arrête à l'instant où ses mignons orteils touchent à peine le sol. Il complète l'ensemble en accrochant les bracelets de cuisse et de bras.

Il se relève pour l'admirer. La lumière est parfaite et éclaire un spectacle impressionnant de beauté. Elle a un filet de bave et de foutre mêlés qui lui coule dans le cou. Sa tête est légèrement pendante et ses cheveux blonds l'encadrent joliment. 

Elle a maintenant la tête presque au niveau de sa bouche. Il va chercher un objet dans le coffre fourni par Dame Vastah. Il trouve un bandeau noir et s'applique à le nouer à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle ne pourra plus le voir. 

Il en profite pour respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il caresse ses oreilles délicates et rabat une mèche tombante derrière.

Elle frémit à ce geste. Elle se réveille, dans le noir intégral. Elle entend le monstre bouger autour d'elle. Puis, un sifflement métallique. La chaleur d'une main dans son cou. Il a du enlever ses gants. Puis, la douceur de lèvres humides sur sa joue. Il a du enlever son casque. Il embrasse son cou, ses clavicules. Cela lui rappelle ses rêves éveillés. Elle geint. Un peu. 

Il faut qu'elle se reprenne, ce n'est pas Ben qui l'embrasse mais son meurtrier. Il descend sur sa poitrine, et écarte le voile qui recouvre ses seins. Il a l'intention d'explorer tout son corps et elle ne peut rien faire.

Il caresse ses seins, sans s'attarder plus que ça sur ses pointes. Il les soupèse, les malaxe. Même s'il ne touche pas les aréoles emprisonnées, ces mouvements doux irriguent l'ensemble de son buste. Et la font gémir encore.

Qu'elle est belle! Que ses seins sont beaux, juste assez lourds. Ils emplissent sa main, comme s'ils étaient fait pour lui. Il veux les embrasser, les caresser, les sucer. Mais les crochets noirs le gène. Il décide de les enlever.

Elle crie quand Kylo les détache. 

Il faut maintenant guérir ces petits boutons roses. Ils sont durs et visiblement très sensibles. À chaque coup de langue, elle halète et pleure de nouveau. Il les suce et les aspire. Le goût est délicieux. 

Après quelques minutes, il décide de descendre plus bas, en dessous du corset. Le nombril est inaccessible, mais pas son sexe. Kylo presse doucement sa bouche sur la toison et inspire un grand coup. Il ne veut pas encore y gouter. 

Il continue donc à descendre. Il caresse, pétrit ses cuisses, lèche l'intérieur, là où la peau est plus douce. Il embrasse ses genoux puis ses mollets. Il suce ses orteils... Ses caresses sous les pieds la font tressauter et hoqueter. Il tire sur le jupon qui tombe au sol.

"Quel est ton nom?"

La voix est grave, chaude, un peu voilée. Elle la reconnaît. Enfin! Ben est là avec elle. Non, elle doit arrêter de se faire des illusions. Ben est mort, remplacé par ce monstre froid et sanguinaire. Il ne sait pas que cette voix est une torture pour elle. Ou peut-être que si.

"Comment est-ce que tu me connais, alors que je ne te connais pas?"

Toujours les mêmes questions... Elle n'en peut plus mais elle ne compte pas céder à sa volonté. Son corps n'est plus à elle, soit, mais son esprit est encore intact.

"Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu vas me répondre dans un futur proche, mais je me devais de les poser... Je te propose un autre jeu : tu me donne un élément de réponse, n'importe lequel, si tu veux que j'arrête. À moi de décider ce que je fais de l'information que tu me donnes. Il faut qu'elle soit significative."

Elle l'entend fouiller quelque part. Le bandeau devant ses yeux l'empêche de voir ce qu'il fait. Des bruits de métal, de cuir et de tissu. Il se déplace encore et bientôt il lui souffle doucement au visage:  
"Tu as soif?" 

Elle opine et il lui verse un peu d'eau en lui tenant délicatement le cou en arrière. Elle aimerait que cette eau chasse le goût amer qu'elle a dans la bouche. Si seulement elle pouvait se noyer... mais ses réflexes mécaniques fonctionnent encore. Elle déglutit.

Il actionne un nouveau mécanisme et elle se sent tourner. Elle est maintenant dos aux fauteuils. Face à la bibliothèque. Il lui relève les cheveux en deux couettes, sans doute pour libérer son dos. Il lui enlève le bandeau. Il fait encore preuve d'une réelle délicatesse. 

Il trace le dessin du tatouage de ses longs doigts. 

"C'est superbe!"

Puis il lèche lentement sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas. Il s'arrête au corset. Puis il reprend en haut de ses fesses. Il les pétrit vigoureusement et enfonce son nez dans le sillon. Elle l'entend respirer doucement.

Il écarte les deux fesses et lèche son anus. Il n'a pas l'air d'oser toucher à son sexe. C'est comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Soudain, il enfonce sa langue dans ce trou et commence à faire de petits mouvements circulaires. Comment quelqu'un aurait l'idée de s'intéresser à cet orifice? Mel n'a jamais entendu parlé d'une pratique aussi contre-nature. Elle lui crie de la laisser, de ne pas faire ce qu'il a en tête.

Il semble lui obéir. Elle soupire avec soulagement. Quand soudain, un coup de fouet lui balaye les cuisses. Un coup de fouet, comme pour un vulgaire cheval... elle hurle aussi fort qu'elle peut.

"Non... Arrête... Je ne... Non..."

Un nouveau coup de fouet. Un autre... Au bout de cinq, soudain, elle comprend. Il faut lui donner quelque chose. Peut-être que cela l'aidera à se souvenir, si Ben n'a pas été totalement anéanti.

"Je t'aimais... Et tu m'aimais aussi... Je crois... on s'est même embrassé..."

Les coups s'arrêtent subitement. 

Kylo ne comprend pas. Comment aurait-il bien pu oublier que quelqu'un l'aimait? Personne ne l'a jamais aimé. Ce n'est pas possible. 

"Tu as quel âge, vingt ans. J'ai quitté ma vie précédente à 23 ans, et j'en ai 29 maintenant. Tu en avait 15 à l'époque, grand maximum. Et tu voudrais me faire croire que j'aimais une gosse? Impossible! Cela n'est jamais arrivé."

"Si c'est arrivé. Nous avons même été éloignés pour que je ne mette pas en péril ta destinée de Jedi! Monstre! Comment as-tu pu m'oublier?"

"Ce n'est pas Ben qui t'a oublié, c'est moi, Kylo Ren, qui ne t'as jamais connu. Et la prochaine fois, tu n'oublieras pas le "Maître". Il va falloir que ça rentre dans ta petite tête. Je pense qu'il va falloir te donner une nouvelle leçon." 

Elle l'entend à nouveau bouger du côté du fauteuil. Des bruits de tissu et des raclements de bottes... Elle attend ce qui va encore lui arriver d'horrible. 

"Monstre! Tu n'es qu'un putain de monstre!"

"Oui, je suis un monstre" lui murmure-t-il dans l'oreille.

"Et le monstre que je suis va maintenant t'enculer bien profond. Sache qu'au moins tu ne risques pas de tomber enceinte d'un monstre. Je t'épargne cela. Sache également que tu n'es plus rien. Tu n'es plus une petite princesse choyée. Tu n'existes plus que comme la chose du monstre. La seule chose que j'exige, c'est que tu réponde poliment à mes questions."

"Jamais!"

"Et bien, soit."

Mel sent que Kylo Ren est maintenant nu derrière elle. Il presse son corps contre le sien et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son membre durcir à nouveau dans son dos. Il la caresse sur tout le corps, lui pétrit les seins, mais ne s'approche toujours pas de son sexe. 

Enculer. Cela fait écho dans sa tête avec ce qu'a dit un des chevaliers. Elle ne sait pas ce que cela veut dire, mais cela signifie que quoiqu'il lui fasse, il l'a vécu aussi. Peut-être a-t-il aimé ça? Si il a aimé, elle pourrait bien apprécier aussi. Elle le refuse. Hors de question!

Il part soudain et revient avec un petit flacon. 

"Je vais te faciliter la tâche. Je n'ai pas eu droit à autant de considération."

Kylo appuie dessus puis étale la substance entre les fesses de la jeune fille. Elle sursaute au contact froid du lubrifiant. Il sourit. Son petit trou est si étroit. Il en sait même pas si cela ne va pas la tuer sur le coup. La position n'est pas non plus idéale. 

Il fait jouer les chaînes et les poulies pour que son cul soit à la bonne hauteur. Saillant vers l'arrière, le buste et les jambes légèrement inclinés dans l'autre sens et un peu pliés. Il relâche la chaîne de son cou.

Il passe un bras sous sa taille alors que de l'autre main, il saisit sa bite et la guide vers l'entrée de son cul. Il se positionne et pousse un grand coup. Elle hurle à pleins poumons. Elle se débat. Mais les chaînes et les bras ne lui permettent pas de s'échapper. 

Son gland est à peine entré. Il reste immobile, pour laisser à son corps le temps de s'habituer l'épaisseur de sa queue. Puis il pousse à nouveau. Nouveau hurlement. Qui agit comme un encouragement. Il envoie un nouveau coup de reins et il entre tout entier.

Mel ne sait plus ce qui lui arrive. Son esprit disparaît. Ne restent que la douleur et les sensations de douleur. Elle a l'impression d'être coupée en deux. Que ses cuisses vont être déchirées. Dès la première poussée, elle a eu l'impression qu'un glaive l'avait frappé. Quand elle a senti qu'il était arrivé au bout, elle s'est dit que son ventre allait être déchiré. Une image de perforation de ses entrailles lui est passée devant les yeux.

Mais non, elle vit toujours. Il commence les mêmes mouvements que quand il était dans sa bouche. D'avant en arrière. Sans s'arrêter désormais. Ses entrailles ont l'air d'avoir accepter cette intrusion et de s'être dilatées. La douleur est toujours là, fulgurante. Mais à cette douleur se joint maintenant d'autres sensations. Une chaleur incroyable. Une crampe dans son intimité. 

Elle essaye de trouver son rythme en respirant avidement. Elle crie, elle gémit. Lui aussi crie et gémit. 

C'est prodigieux! Kylo comprend enfin ce qu'ont ressenti les chevaliers en le sodomisant chacun à leut tour. Un sentiment de puissance. Une jouissance incroyable. Ses fesses sont un fourreau pour son épée de chair. Il ne veut plus jamais en sortir. 

Pourtant, le mouvement continue d'avant en arrière, les bruits de chairs entrechoquées, les cris et les gémissements, le conduisent doucement à sa fin. Il veut se retenir, tenir encore une peu mais c'est impossible. C'est trop fort. 

Il ne peut même plus parler. Lui qui rêvait de l'abreuver d'injures... 

Il continue à malaxer les seins de Mel, sa bouche est maintenant dans son cou. Il mord, il lèche, et il suce son cou, sa nuque, le lobe de ses oreilles. Ses long cheveux noirs la chatouillent. Elle ne trouve pas d'autre mot plus adéquat. 

Elle peut presque voir son visage, enfin son nez. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui arrive. Comment ressentir à la fois la souffrance et la joie, l'abjection et la félicité? En fait, elle n'arrive pas à rationaliser. 

Kylo continue encore quelque temps à la pilonner. Quand soudain son corps est parcouru par des spasmes d'une violence insupportable mais délicieuse. L'orgasme le prend alors et les frissons s'amplifie. Sa tête se vide et il s'écroule à moitié sur sa proie. Il enfonce le nez dans son cou et l'embrasse délicatement. Sa queue commence à fléchir, mais il est toujours en elle alors que les giclées de son sperme tapissent ses entrailles. Il ne peut et ne veut pas sortir. 

Elle pleure de douleur et de frustration mêlées. Il est toujours en elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend? Elle veut le frapper pour qu'il s'en aille. Mais il reste accroché à elle, ses bras l'enserrant. 

Il doit comprendre ce qu'elle veut. Parce qu'il commence à la détacher petit à petit. Et qu'il enlève son sexe d'elle. Il l'empêche toujours de le voir, avec ses gros bras musclés. 

Il pleure! Il relâche les chaînes afin qu'elle repose sur le coussin, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Puis, il remet son casque.

Il se présente à elle nu, son gros membre flasque pendant entre ses jambes et son masque hideux sur le visage. Mel peut voir les innombrables cicatrices sur son corps à la fois fin et musclé. Il est grand et puissant. 

Pourquoi pleure-t-il? C'est obscène. Plus que tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce. Comment ose-t-il? Elle voit bien qu'il voudrait encore la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle lui lance le regard le plus chargé de haine et de mépris possible. Il s'éloigne.

Au loin, elle entend une douche couler. Il revient en tenue décontractée, le masque toujours sur la tête. Il la regarde. 

"Je te souhaite une bonne nuit. Nous reprendrons cette discussion demain."

Il retourne dans sa chambre et elle l'entend se coucher après avoir ôté son heaume. Les lumières s'éteignent. Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré? Elle a perdu toute notion du temps. Elle parvient à s'endormir, malgré les coulées de larmes et de sécrétions diverses qui maculent son corps.


	18. Déconcentré

Quand elle se réveille finalement, il fait jour. Ou tout du moins, l'éclairage artificiel imite le jour. Il est assis à côté d'elle sur le coussin et l'observe. Il est habillé de pied en cap et masqué, bien sûr. Depuis combien de temps lui caresse-t-il les tempes? 

"Bonjour, ma chérie. Bien dormi?"

Un regard noir lui répond. 

"Je vais devoir m'absenter un peu. J'ai pris la liberté de requérir à nouveau les services de Dame Vastah. Elle enverra quelqu'un te laver et t'habiller. Je ne serais pas long... Au fait, j'ai caché tous les instruments avec lesquels tu pourrais te blesser, ma douce, ou blesser les autres. Bonne journée."

Kylo est convoqué à une réunion de commandement militaire, afin de décider des actions à entreprendre pour trouver Lor San Tekka. Le Capitaine Phasma est également conviée pour présenter l'avancement du programme de mixité au sein des stormtroopers. 

Hux se fait encore mousser avec le programme StarKiller. Comme si une nouvelle Etoile de la mort n'allait pas connaître le même destin que les précédentes. Partir en fumée. 

En résumé, il s'ennuie ferme. Sa bonne humeur disparaît avec les pointes acides que lui envoie Armitage. D'ordinaire sans importance, son obstination à rappeler les erreurs du puissant Kylo Ren l'irrite de plus en plus. Ce ne sont pas des attaques directes, juste des insinuations désagréables. 

"Si Kylo Ren voulait bien nous faire part de ses suggestions, au lieu de rêvasser dans son coin, nous avancerions peut-être plus vite... Ah, les hormones adolescentes... On n'en serait pas là si vous pouviez contrôler ne serait-ce qu'un peu vos brutes de chevaliers... "

La réunion ne s'éternise pas. Sur un regard haineux de Hux, il se rend ensuite à la salle du trône. Snoke a l'air de bonne humeur. Il sourit presque.

"Alors, mon cher apprenti, fils des ténèbres et pourfendeur de Jedi? Comment s'est passé ta soirée avec cette divine créature?"

"Parfaite, Maître. Elle sera bientôt brisée. L'annonce de la mort de ses proches et de l'enlèvement de ses cousines par mes chevaliers l'a dévastée."

"Très bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi... Mais j'attendais des détails plus croustillants. Je ne suis plus qu'un vieil homme, qui ne peut plus profiter des plaisirs de la chair comme autrefois... Je t'envie d'être jeune et beau."

"Maître, je ne souhaite pas évoquer cela avant ma victoire totale."

"Pourtant, je sens une frustration en toi..."

"Elle se refuse seulement à me donner son nom, Maître."

"Qu'elle se raccroche à cela aussi longtemps qu'elle le peut. Son nom signifiera ta victoire. Par contre, je me demande si tu as besoin de conseils. Je sais que tu es inexpérimenté en la matière, et que des attouchements entre hommes, bien qu'extrêmement formateurs, ne peuvent suffire à combler une femme."

"Maître..."

"C'est par sa jouissance que tu la briseras, pas seulement par la domination. Et n'oublie pas l'objet de cette quête. La fille n'est rien en elle-même. Elle est juste un outil à briser pour te débarrasser de ce futile attrait pour la lumière."

"Oui, Maître."

"Je te laisse libre de t'occuper d'elle. De toute façon, tu n'a pas eu l'air très concentré tout à l'heure."


	19. Soin et esclavage

Mel ne reste pas longtemps seule dans l'appartement. Bientôt arrivent deux femmes (les mêmes qu'hier?) suivies par des troopers (les mêmes qu'hier?). Elle est détachée de l'armature de métal et accompagnée dans la salle de bain. Là, elle peut enfin se soulager, sans plus ressentir la même humiliation que la veille. 

Les femmes font couler un bain. Avant de plonger dans l'eau chaude, elles lui enlèvent le corset. Pour un peu, Mel se sentirai presque libre.

Le bain lui fait un bien fou. Cela délasse ses muscles endoloris, mais l'eau à tendance à faire se rétracter les bandes de cuir. Surtout celui de son cou. Aucun mot n'est échangé. Les deux mégères sont très professionnelles. Entre leurs mains, elle est récurée, pansée, shampooinée... Des onguents sur sa peau l'apaisent. 

La veille, elle n'avait pas levé la tête. Aussi sursaute-t-elle à la fin du bain, quand elle croise son reflet dans un grand miroir. Partout son corps autrefois immaculé s'orne de marques rouges, là où elle a été frappée, fouettée, mordue. Son corps est maintenant une constellation formée par les marques que Ben à imprimé sur sa peau. Non! Kylo Ren. 

Les deux vieilles peaux lui remette un corset neuf, similaire au précédent, avec jupon et voiles couleur d'eau de montagne. Et son "bijou" accroché à sa poitrine.

Elle se laisse conduire au lit. Elle remarque que les montants sont également équipés de chaînes et de poulies. Elle est installée plus confortablement, toujours sans un mot, sur le grand lit de Kylo Ren. Elle est aussitôt attachée, mais de manière plus souple, avec plus d'amplitude de mouvements.

Les vieilles femmes partent, remplacés par une équipe de servantes qui n'osent pas croiser son regard. Peut-être par crainte de subir un jour la même chose. Peut-être par honte de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle. Elles font le ménage, nettoyant le matelas souillé dans lequel elle s'est écroulée la veille. Un autre servante vient la nourrir et lui donner à boire. Mel a l'impression d'être redevenue une enfant, lavée et gavée par des adultes.

Elle ne prête pas attention aux stormtroopers. Qu'ils aillent brûler en enfer!

Elle se couche complètement et observe le plafond. D'autres chaînes pendent à un crochet. Épuisée et désespérée, elle s'endort.


	20. Réminiscence (partie 3)

J'ai maintenant 12 ans et lui 20. Je n'ai pas été acceptée dans l'académie de Luke, mais je continue à accompagner mon oncle lors de certaines de ses visites. J'ai été déçue quand Luke m'a annoncé que je n'avais pas de pouvoirs de Jedi en propre. 

Si Luke a semblé perdre tout intérêt pour mon cas, Lor San me chérit encore plus. Je serais finalement comme lui, juste sensible à la Force.

Ces visites sont surtout l'occasion pour moi de revoir mon amour de Ben. Je suis persuadée que je l'épouserais un jour. Même si j'ai conscience d'être un peu jeune encore. Il ne me voit que comme une gamine, une gamine qu'il adore, mais une gamine quand même. 

À chaque fois, il a l'air encore plus solitaire et triste. Mon travail à moi est de le faire parler, le faire sourire et rire.

Je le retrouve seul sous le vieil arbre, avec comme d'habitude un énorme livre sur les genoux. Son visage, de plus en plus asymétrique, s'illumine quand il me reconnaît. Son sourire est la plus belle chose que j'ai vu de sa vie. 

"Alors, mon bouton d'or, tu reviens pour me pourrir la vie?"

"Ta vie est déjà pourrie, Kylo! Je ne peux rien faire de plus."

Il n'y a que moi qui l'appelle comme ça. C'est notre secret. L'année dernière, il m'a expliqué qu'il en avait assez de sa famille, de leurs mensonges et de leurs secrets. Kylo est la contraction de Skywalker et de Solo. Il a enlevé le S pour la beauté de ce nouveau nom. Cela fait des années qu'il s'est créé cette identité.

"Tu m'as manqué, petite peste."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, grand dadais."

... 

"Alors, comment ça se passe avec les autres. Voe est toujours aussi teigneuse?"

"Tu sais, cette académie a été construite autour de moi. Luke a pris un peu tout le monde. Du coup, certains ne sont pas à la hauteur. Ils deviennent jaloux. Et Voe est jalouse! Attention, je ne parle pas de toi."

"Je sais! Moi, ça ne me dérange plus de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs finalement. Mais je ne veux pas devenir une sorte de prêtre comme Lor San, je veux faire quelque chose de ma vie!"

"Quoi?"

"Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai tout le temps pour me décider. Je suis encore petite."

"Tu ne va pas grandir beaucoup en taille, tu sais..."

"Tu est insupportable. Je ne suis pas si petite."

...

"Par exemple, je voudrais bien me marier et avoir des enfants. Et ça c'est pas possible quand on est Jedi ou prêtre. J'aime bien le métier de ma tante, la soeur de mon père, celle qui a les jumelles. Elle est sénatrice."

"Comme ma mère l'a été..."

"Bon, peut-être pas alors."

"En tout cas, je plains ton futur époux."

"Tu le connais peut-être déjà."

Je le plante là pour retrouver mes autres amis. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose.


	21. Routine

Une routine s'installe entre eux. Elle subit des assauts de sa part. La seule chose qui change est la position dans laquelle il la prend. Tous les jours les mêmes questions sans réponses. Tous les jours les châtiments lorqu'elle refuse de donner son nom ou de l'appeler Maître. Mais elle n'a plus peur de lui. Enfin si, un peu. Elle a peur de la douleur.

Elle hurle sous les coups, elle hurle quand il la pénètre. Elle pleure. Et elle dort. Certains jours, il est là en permanence, d'autres il s'absente. Il travaille. Il lit. Elle s'ennuie. Ils mangent en silence. 

Il doit se douter qu'il ne la brisera pas comme ça. Il semble à cours d'idée. Et de temps en temps, il pleure, lui aussi. En silence. Mais elle l'entend quand même. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver? Pourquoi ne se souvient-il pas d'elle?

Le second soir, il est rentré furieux de sa journée de travail. Il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Elle ferait l'affaire. C'est à ça qu'elle est sensé servir après tout. À lui permettre d'évacuer sa frustration. Sa haine de soi. Kylo ne s'aime pas. 

Il a bien conscience d'être utilisé par Snoke pour ses pouvoirs, d'être maltraité par sa propre équipe, d'être méprisé par les officiers qui ne voient en lui qu'un reliquat des anciennes croyances. 

Sans ces anciennes croyances, il n'y aurait pas de Premier Ordre. C'est Snoke qui le dirige. Et il est lui aussi un produit de ces croyances. Un seigneur Sith. Et lui, son apprenti. Les officiers et les troupes ne sont que des outils. L'objectif de Snoke est le pouvoir absolu. 

Le sien, de se débarrasser des Jedi, comme le souhaitait Vador, mais aussi des Sith. Et ça, Snoke l'ignore.

Il l'a détaché du lit et l'a conduite dans ses bras vers la table de la salle à manger. Là aussi des chaînes peuvent la maintenir dans la bonne position. Elle se laisse faire, étrangement. Peut-être qu'elle dort encore. Elle est toute habillée. 

Il l'installe dans la position à laquelle il a pensé toute la journée: le buste plaqué sur la table, la poitrine écrasée, les mains attachées à l'autre bout. Ses cuisses écartées maintenues par des chaînes, les genoux sur la table, les mollets dans le vide, sa croupe se lève à la bonne hauteur.

Mel se raidit quand elle sent ses mains s'accrocher aux tétons et les pétrir. La douleur est insoutenable, surtout dans cette position. Le contact permanent avec la table lui arrache des petits cris. Elle appuie sa tête de côté sur le métal glacé. 

Elle sursaute pourtant quand il presse sa paume sur son sexe. Il écarte les plis de sa jupe. Et passe des doigts dans les plis de son con. Il trouve le petit noeud de nerfs qui s'y niche. Elle frissonne. Mais il ne s'y attarde pas.

Kylo préfère enfoncer un doigt dans son anus. Il aime la voir se tortiller pour s'échapper. Si elle réagit alors qu'il lui fourre juste un doigt au cul, qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire après? La douleur le stimule. Il ne sait pas d'où cela vient. Et il s'en fout pour l'instant.

Il rajoute un doigt. Elle est toujours aussi serrée. Malgré la séance de la veille. Il y a peut-être une solution. Il ne peut pas risquer de la déchirer à chaque fois. Dès demain, Dame Vastah lui fournira une tige de bois à garder enfoncée toute la journée, chaque jour plus large.

Il se penche sur son corps et lèche le tatouage. D'où vient cette idée de papillon? Encore un mystère. Mais c'est sublime. Son nom fait partie intégrante de cette fille. C'est presque un mariage. Il sourit. Elle fait ressortir la joie enfouie en lui. 

Il faudrait qu'il se fasse tatouer le sien quelque part. Sa queue peut-être. Mais, bien sûr, il faudrait qu'il le connaisse, ce putain de nom. La colère revient en force. Pas de lubrifiant cette fois.

La jeune femme pousse un cri strident quand il entre en elle, sans prévenir. Et elle tient la note pendant une minute, sans respirer. Elle devait s'attendre à être enduite de la même substance qu'hier soir. Toujours pervertir les attentes, c'est la clef. 

Il martèle son cul pour entrer toujours plus profond. C'est toujours aussi merveilleux de la sentir se contracter autour de sa bite. Mais elle ne jouit pas. Elle subit mais son corps est comme mort. 

Kylo se rappelle le conseil de Snoke: c'est pas sa jouissance à elle qu'il la vaincra. Mais comment? Lui jouit quand il se fait enfiler par les chevaliers, surtout avec Kuruk et sa queue de Zabrak. Et pourtant, il réagit comme elle, subissant plus qu'agissant. Il va falloir qu'il trouve une solution.

Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'est arrêté comme ça. Qu'il continue et qu'on en finisse. Il reprend son mouvement régulier de pilonnage. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Elle s'étonne, une fois le premier choc, que son corps s'habitue à ce membre monstrueux. Elle n'éprouve pas de plaisir, heureusement, mais pas non plus le déplaisir de la veille. Juste une sensation d'ivresse légère. 

Derrière elle, elle le sent se cambrer en arrière et accélérer les coups. Toujours ces bruits obscènes de la chair contre la chair. Il grogne de plus en plus fort. Ça va être bientôt fini! 

Quand soudain, son corps à elle cesse de lui obéir. Non! Pas maintenant, pas avec lui en elle. Elle sent monter une vague de chaleur dans son ventre et ses orteils se tordre. Elle espère qu'il ne se rend compte de rien. 

Enfin, il décharge son sperme en elle. La vague reflue. Il sort d'elle plus vite qu'hier. Mais il se positionne à sa tête qu'il prend fermement entre ses doigts.

"Ouvre!"

Et Kylo lui fait avaler le reste de ce qui gicle de sa queue. 

il remet son membre dans son pantalon. Elle l'entend se doucher. Alors qu'elle a toujours du sperme qui coule de ses fesses et sur son visage, dans sa gorge. Le salaud! 

Il revient et s'active dans la cuisine. Il prépare à manger et à boire. Il dépose la nourriture sur sa croupe et ses épaules et s'installe sur une chaise. Comme d'habitude sans un mot. Il lui présente un verre et la fait boire à la paille. Dans sa position, il n'y a pas d'autre façon de faire. 

Il est parti chercher un bandeau et le lui attache derrière la tête. Elle entend le son maintenant reconnaissable d'un masque qui s'ouvre. Il grapille les aliments disposés sur elle. Elle sait, en l'entendant mastiquer. 

Et de temps en temps, il lui offre une aumône. C'est difficile pour elle d'avaler avec la tête plus bas que le buste. Mais elle a faim. Certaines bouchées sont enduites d'une matière dont elle préfère ignorer l'origine.

Une fois le repas fini, il lui vient une nouvelle idée perverse. Kylo la détache et commence à la manipuler. Son corps crie de douleur quand ses membres sont à nouveau irrigués. Il la place sur le dos, les poignets et ses chevilles attachés aux pieds de la table. Sa tête pend en arrière à l’extrémité du plateau. Sa gorge est offerte. 

Il caresse sa nouvelle création. Il embrasse ses seins et les mord gaiement. 

Sa bouche est alignée sur son buste. Il va pouvoir aller plus loin qu'hier. Il ressort sa queue et la lui offre. Elle refuse bien sûr, enfin au début. Il la gifle. Et cela fonctionne: elle ouvre grand la bouche.

"Bonne fille! Tu commences à me connaître."

Et il plonge dans sa gorge, d'un seul coup. Il atteint le fond du palais, puis de la gorge. Merde! Le collier lui serre trop le cou. Il réessaye et passe finalement. Il reste un moment comme cela. Elle a du mal à respirer, cela s'entend. Mais il continue. Les joues de la fille se colorent de rose. C'est superbe! Il va et vient. Ses sensations le submergent. 

Quand finalement il atteint son deuxième orgasme de la soirée, il se retire, la main sur sa queue et éjacule sur son visage et sa poitrine. 

Elle peut bien rester là pour la nuit.

C'est sur la table que la découvrent le lendemain matin, les troopers, les femmes de Dame Vastah., et les domestiques. Au moins, elle est encore habillée.


	22. Une étrange conversation

Depuis, Mel porte tous les jours une tige de bois dans ses fesses. Elle a refusé, bien entendu, quand les vieilles peaux se sont approchées d'elle dans la salle de bain, avec cet objet à la main. 

Il a fallu appeler deux stormtroopers pour la maintenir pendant qu'une des femmes insérait l'instrument. Elle a griffé, hurlé, tapé. Mais elle a encore été humiliée.

Et tous les jours c'est le même refrain. Elle se bat mais on lui enfonce quand même la tige, toujours plus grosse. C'est le monstre qui se charge de le lui retirer. Il peut ainsi profiter d'un accès plus facile. C'est aussi un peu plus supportable pour elle. Il n'y plus de sang quand il se retire. 

Tous les jours, elle doit réfréner les vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissent. C'est mieux quand il la bat, avec ses mains, ses poings ou divers instruments, tels que fouet, cravache ou ceinture... Elle se cache alors dans son bassin frais et profond et elle se laisse porter par le courant. 

Qu'elle soit devenue si obligeante en si peu de jours la fascine. Elle associe maintenant la douleur et la fuite. Et un peu au plaisir, mais ça, elle ne peut se l'avouer.

Elle trouve de plus en plus dur de se taire pendant les rares repas tranquilles. Elle veut comprendre qui il est devenu. Un monstre, c'est sûr, mais comment? Pour le faire parler, elle doit commencer. Comme ce qu'elle faisait autrefois. À l'académie de Luke Skywalker.

"Pourquoi en veux-tu autant à ton oncle? Je sais qu'il n'était pas très chaleureux, mais il t'aimais."

"Comme toi, tu m'as soit-disant aimé?"

C'est un départ. Un mauvais départ...

"Lui est de ta famille et tu te souviens de lui. Donc ma question n'est pas si stupide."

Un ange passe.

"On reviendra sur tes parents plus tard. Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il avait le poids de l'héritage des Jedi sur les épaules, et que ce n'était pas facile pour lui non plus. Il ne restait plus de Jedi, il était le dernier... Il avait le droit de faire des erreurs."

"Et je suis une de ses erreurs?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Bon, il n'a sans doute jamais imaginé que tu passerais ton temps à violer des femmes pour les briser... Mais racontes! Qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu le haïsses à ce point. N'as-tu aucun souvenir heureux avec lui?"

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu as une famille... Pardon... Avait... Une famille qui te protégeait. Je n'ai jamais été protégé, depuis le ventre de ma mère."

"Mais protégé de quoi?"

Il se lève brusquement et se rapproche de la jeune fille. Son masque est maintenant contre son visage.

"De Snoke!"

"Te protéger de Snoke... Je ne comprends pas."

"Tu ne peux pas!"

"Expliques! Je veux comprendre."

"On ne t'as jamais dit que tu parles trop?"

"Si! Toi!"

"Aucuns souvenirs. Par contre tu ne me dis pas la seule chose que je veux savoir."

"Ça jamais!"

"Nous verrons..."


	23. Pour elle

Kylo Ren décide de prendre les choses en main et de se rendre incognito dans un des bordels de l'intendance. Il s'est déguisé en technicien radar, avec grosses lunettes, salopette kaki , gilet orange et perruque blonde. Il n'en est pas fier. 

Mais il refuse de demander des conseils à Snoke, aux chevaliers ou encore à Hux. Et il ne se voit pas non plus poser de question à Mikata. Son cercle social est décidément très restreint. Il a bien pensé à aller voir Dame Vastah, mais il ne veut pas baisser dans son estime. Que le puissant apprenti soit incapable de faire plier une fille est impossible à assumer.

Il sait comment faire, enfin à peu près. Mais il n'a pu s'empêcher de remarquer que les femmes enlevées par ses chevaliers n'ont pas toujours atteint leur délivrance, en grande partie parce que ces brutes s'en foutent. Et Kylo veut que ce soit exceptionnel, pour elle comme pour lui.

Le bordel est plein, même en journée. À cause des horaires décalés. Il demande à la réception s'il peut juste observer. On le conduit donc dans un petit réduit. Il peut voir se qui se passe dans la chambre. Il a expressément demandé à voir une femme qui ne simule pas. 

Des jumelles rousses suivent un client dans la pièce. Elles semblent malheureuses comme les pierres. Et pourtant, le client bedonnant arrive à les amener à l'orgasme, malgré elles. Il ne cesse de triturer leur entrejambe. Elles n'ont pas l'air d'aussi bien réagir à la sodomie.

Au bout de quelques heures, il a appris que les femmes jouissent plus de leur sexe que de leur cul. Et que la clef de leurs orgasmes se situe dans leurs plis, un petit point sensible. Il est temps de mettre ses nouvelles connaissances en pratique. Il espère seulement que personne ne l'a reconnu. 

Il revient dans son appartement pour trouver sa belle endormie dans son lit. Pas de séance de fellation ou de sodomie ce soir. Pas non plus de coups. Il apprécie toujours autant de la regarder rêver. Doucement, il place un bandeau sur les yeux de la jeune fille et resserre les liens. Il se déshabille ensuite complétement. Et s'assoit à ses côtés.

Il soulève avec précaution sa jupe et fait glisser sa main sur ses boucles blondes. Il l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Sa main se fait plus hardie et il passe les doigts le long de sa vulve. Elle réagit par un petit gémissement adorable. 

Il procède à une friction concentrique du petit bouton de nerfs qu'il a enfin trouvé. Les gémissements reviennent, plus forts et le dos de la fille se cambre légèrement. C'est encourageant. 

Il utilise sa langue pour caresser le clitoris, il commence à sucer et à aspirer la boule. Son odeur est divine. En même temps que sa langue suce et aspire, il insère un doigt en elle. Cela glisse tout seul. Elle est toute mouillée. 

Le doigt plonge plus loin et commence à explorer la cavité. Il insère un autre doigt, alors que sous lui, les orteils de sa belle commencent à frétiller.

Mel se réveille brusquement. Le bas de son abdomen est étrangement sensible. Elle relève la tête mais elle ne peut rien voir. C'est Kylo. Il a trouvé une nouvelle façon de la torturer. Elle le sent continuer son exploration de son sexe, mais elle ne peut le repousser. 

Elle se sent chavirer quand il accélère le mouvement de sa langue et de ses doigts. Il a maintenant trois doigts en elle. 

Il a du se rendre compte qu'elle était réveillée, parce qu'il rampe vers Mel. La douleur de ses tétons est horrible. Elle sent sa grande main empoigner sa mâchoire et introduire ses doigts poisseux dans sa bouche.

"Cette humidité, c'est toi. Tu sembles adorer ce que je te fais en ce moment."

C'est de la triche. Comment il a trouvé? Il retourne embrasser son sexe. Il semble aimer le goût de son intimité. Il est insatiable. Il tate, il enfonce ses longs doigts, lui triture les lèvres. Il suce, pressure, caresse, embrasse... il mord! 

Elle hurle. Mais pas de douleur. De plaisir... Non! Il faut qu'il arrête tout de suite. Il faut qu'il continue. 

Une onde de choc parcourt plusieurs fois son bassin. Et elle se sent partir, tomber dans un puits sans fond. Des étoiles emplissent ses yeux. Et elle miaule.

Son corps convulse autour de lui. Des spasmes violents la font se cambrer. Il a réussi. Soudain, sa main est recouverte d'un liquide collant. Ça y est, elle a connu son premier orgasme. De sa main. Il veut maintenant la déflorer, la posséder complétement. 

Il remonte au dessus d'elle, campé sur ses coudes. Il prend sa queue et l'humidifie dans ses plis humides. Au moment ou son gland trouve l'entrée. Il l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Non, pas ça! Il ne l'a jamais embrassé avant. Mel refuse de céder. Il essaye de forcer l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. Il y parvient au moment même où il la pénètre. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle a aspiré par la bouche un grand bol d'air. 

Cette nouvelle sensation dans sa bouche, cette nouvelle sensation dans son sexe, c'est trop. Elle n'arrive plus à savoir si c'est du bonheur ou de la joie. Impossible! de la douleur? 

Il l'embrasse goulument, sa langue cherchant la sienne. Elle essaye de refuser, mais où sa langue pourrait-elle se cacher? Commence alors un ballet de langues et de salive. 

Dans son bassin, sa verge avance par petits a coups. Les murs de son vagin semblent accepter sa taille plus facilement que l'autre orifice. Oh Force! Elle a toujours la tige de bois dans les fesses. Non. Elle a oublié qu'elle n'en a plus besoin depuis hier. Ses entrailles se contractent autour de lui. 

Avec son baiser, il serait tellement facile de s'abandonner et de croire Ben enfin revenu. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle ne peut plus penser ni réfléchir. Lui aussi halète dans sa bouche. Il est presque tendre. C'est divin. 

Et tout à coup, une douleur fulgurante la frappe alors qu'elle sent quelque chose se rompre. Ça y est elle n'est plus vierge. Alors que cela fait une semaine qu'elle est violée plusieurs fois pas jour. 

Des larmes coulent à torrent sur ses joues. Le monstre en elle quitte ses lèvres pour les lécher. Ses baisers se portent ensuite sur ses oreilles, sur son cou... il a arrêté de pousser. Seules ses lèvres bougent, partout. 

Ses cheveux longs chatouillent son cou et sa poitrine, très sensible maintenant qu'il enlève les clips. Il la caresse partout d'une main. Son autre main redescend caresser son clitoris.

Il est lourd. Son poids l'empêche presque de respirer. Puis il se hisse sur ses avants bras et recommence à onduler du bassin. La douleur lancinante est maintenant atténuée par cette volupté qu'il lui procure. Ses mouvements accélèrent. 

Elle se sent écartelée, mais puissante. C'est bizarre, cette sensation. Elle se met à se balancer à son rythme, désepérement avide de sa queue. Ça y est, elle est perdue. Elle s'écrie :  
"Ben!!!!!"

"Quel est ton nom?... S'il te plait..." l'entend-elle murmurer.

Au moment où elle explose, elle sent des jets chauds envahir son ventre. Il tremble contre elle et cherche à nouveau sa bouche. Elle l'accueille joyeusement. Leurs corps convulsent de concert et ils s'écroulent ensemble sur le lit. Elle recherche son souffle alors que le monde tournoie autour d'elle, en elle. 

Que va-t-elle devenir, si elle est brisée?


	24. Insensé

Kylo l'a détaché. Elle dort profondément. Il l'a prise dans ses bras et il la serre. Il ne veut plus la quitter. Son souffle léger caresse son cou. Il n'arrive pas à redescendre sur terre. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser. Il ne peut détacher le regard de cette fille. 

Elle est à lui. Et il est à elle. C'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui lui soit arrivé. Peu importe son nom après tout. Peu importe qu'elle l'ait connu avant sa chute.

Il pense à ce qu'ils viennent d'accomplir. Cette union parfaite de leurs deux corps. Il en pleurerait. Mais il pense également à ce qui a précédé cela. Quant il l'a fait jouir avec sa langue et ses doigts. 

Si seulement il pouvait obtenir le même résultat alors qu'elle avale sa verge? Se serait parfait. Son imagination fait le reste.

Avant toute chose, il faut bien la placer. Il la fait descendre au bas du lit et se positionne dans l'autre sens, les genoux au dessus de sa tête à elle. Sa tête à lui au dessus de ses cuisses. D'abord, il doit insérer sa queue en elle puis il basculera vers l'avant, bien campé sur ses coudes. Comme des pompes! 

Mel se réveille d'un rêve étrange. Elle a revu Ben, et il est magnifique. Il l'aime... elle sent bien qu'elle n'arrive plus à respirer, quelque chose appuie sur tout son corps. Non, il y a quelque chose dans sa bouche! Elle n'est plus attachée et elle enlève le bandeau de ses yeux. Elle ne voit toujours rien. Il est sur elle. En elle. Elle essaye de chasser son membre de sa bouche, mais il est assis sur elle.

Pendant ce temps, quelque chose pénètre son sexe. Elle n'arrive pas à concevoir ce qui est en train de se passer. Elle panique. Il faut qu'elle se calme. Mais c'est impossible! Il est en train de baiser sa bouche avec son sexe énorme tandis qu'il baise son con avec sa langue. C'est insensé. 

Et il est en train de jouir dans sa bouche. Une giclée entre violemment dans sa trachée. Et il ne se rend compte de rien. Elle le frappe de toutes ses forces, alors qu'elle se sent disparaître.

Les coups inquiètent Kylo et il se redresse. Il se retire brusquement de la bouche de la jeune fille, sa bite toujours en train de décharger. Elle est livide et elle ne respire plus. Merde! Quel con! Elle est morte. Ses yeux dorés cherche désespérément quelque chose. 

Rapidement, il la place assis sur ses genoux pliés, son dos à elle contre son ventre à lui. Et il frappe sa cage thoracique. Il frappe et frappe encore. Il pleure et il gémit. Il lui dit de rester, de lutter, de ne pas le quitter.

Soudain, un jet de foutre s'échappe de sa gorge, et elle respire. Enfin, elle essaye. Toujours sur ses genoux, il la berce doucement, en lui caressant les cheveux..


	25. Gravité

Mel sent quelque chose peser sur sa poitrine quand elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Enfin, quand elle essaye de voir ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Il a remis son bandeau et lui a attaché à nouveau les bras au dessus de la tête, accrochés au cadre du lit. 

Les cheveux qui chatouillent son nez sont ceux de Kylo Ren. Ils sont extrêmement doux et souples. Il a la tête qui repose sur ses seins et les caresse doucement. Il respire paisiblement tout en en embrassant délicatement les pointes. Mel ne peut s'empêcher de respirer le parfum de cette chevelure magnifique. Elle sent la vanille.

"Est-ce que tu viens juste de sentir mes cheveux?"

Mel ne voulait pas lui faire remarquer qu'elle est réveillée. De plus, elle ne souhaite pas lui faire remarquer qu'elle a cédé à une envie irrépressible de savourer une partie de lui. Elle doit résister à son tortionnaire.

"Bonjour ma chérie. Bien dormi? Je pourrais passer des heures dans tes bras."

"Dans mes bras? Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines encore? Tu n'es pas dans mes bras! Mes bras sont attachés."

"Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire ..."

"Pas du tout!"

"Je veux dire que je suis bien avec toi, tout contre toi. On est bien, n'est-ce pas?"

"Il n'y a pas de nous ..."

"Bien sûr que si. De toute façon, depuis que je suis avec toi, je me sens bien. Je n'ai plus de moments de rage incontrôlable."

"Pendant que je vis un cauchemar ..."

"Ne me mens pas! J'ai ressenti tout le bien que je te fais. Tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu as joui deux fois la nuit dernière."

"Cela n'a rien à voir avec la façon dont mon corps réagit, malgré moi. Et tu oublies la douleur ..."

"C'est presque toujours le cas la première fois ..."

"Je ne parle pas de ce genre de douleur là"

"Tu verras, la prochaine fois ça ne fera plus mal."

"Et tu ne vas pas me frapper, m'attacher, me fouetter encore?"

«Si tu veux que j'arrête, tu sais quoi faire, n'est-ce pas?

"Jamais! Tu m'entends! Je refuse de te donner ce plaisir."

"Je ne te bat pas pour le plaisir, tu sais ..."

"Menteur!"

"Non, je pense que je t'ai dans la peau. Et tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je veux juste que tu m'aimes comme tu aimais mon autre moi. Et passer ma vie avec toi."

Mel est abasourdi. Non pas parce qu'il a finalement partagé des sentiments avec elle, mais parce qu'elle se rend compte qu'il ne vit pas dans cette réalité.

«Parce que tu penses que je vais survivre longtemps? J'ai besoin de bouger, de développer mes muscles. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, ligotée tout le temps. Et en plus, tu penses que Snoke, ton précieux maître, va me laisser vivre après ces trente jours? "

"Pourquoi pas?"

«Tu n'as pas compris que quoi que tu obtiennes de moi, ma soumission ou ma résistance, il te demandera de m'exécuter?

Kylo ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle dit la vérité, après tout. Il est possible que Snoke lui demande de la tuer, de prouver qu'il a franchi un seuil vers le côté obscur, ou même s'il réalise ce que cette fille signifie pour lui maintenant. Le moyen le plus simple serait qu'elle cède complètement.

Kylo veut se réfugier dans son palais mental, où rien ne le contrarie. Peut-être qu'il sera forcé de se débarrasser de Snoke ... Il a encore le temps de réfléchir de toute façon. Mais ce qu'il veut maintenant, c'est montrer à cette femme tout ce qu'elle lui inspire.

Tout au long de cette discussion, Mel a senti son souffle contre son visage. Il s'est rapproché petit à petit. Il l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres et approfondit ce baiser en ajoutant sa langue. Mel aimerait résister, mais à quoi bon? Elle s'abandonne aux douces sensations que lui procurent ses lèvres charnues. Les lèvres de Ben.

Kylo la détache et la serre dans ses bras. Elle se retrouve bientôt à genoux entre ses jambes. Il attrape les chaînes suspendues au-dessus du lit et les accroche à ses bracelets. Il s'éloigne d'elle pendant un moment et quand il revient, il enlève le bandeau.

Mel se retrouve face au masque. Elle pleurerait presque.

"Cette fois, je veux voir tes yeux quand tu jouis. Tu ne pourras pas me mentir."

Kylo s'assoit sous Mel et la soulève un peu. Mel n'a pas le temps de réagir alors qu'elle se sent descendre le long de son pénis. La gravité fait tout le travail. Bientôt, il l'empale. Elle émet un long gémissement, mais pas un cri de douleur, plutôt de contentement. Son corps refuse à nouveau d'obéir à son esprit.

Kylo émet le même gémissement qu'elle. Et il s'allonge sur le dos, Mel à califourchon avec ses cuisses de chaque côté. Il la regarde se contorsionner pour se relever. Pour s'aider, elle attrape les chaînes au-dessus d'elle. Mais elle n'aboutit à rien, sauf à entamer de petits mouvements verticaux. Il décide de déplacer le bassin avec elle.

Avec ses mains, Kylo la force à le regarder dans les yeux. Il peut voir qu'elle ne peut pas lutter contre le plaisir qui monte. Elle semble paniquée à l'idée de lui donner quelque chose qu'elle refuse. Ses seins rebondissent à chaque fois qu'il imprime un coup vers le haut. De plus en plus vite. Les gémissements et les râles qu'il parvient à lui extirper sont autant de preuves de son pouvoir sur elle.

Mel ne peut plus se leurrer, Kylo a raison. Elle ne peut rien arrêter. Elle sent qu'une vague la prendra bientôt, contre sa volonté. Mais c'est trop bon, plus que la veille ... Plus de douleur, juste la sensation que leurs deux corps qui se complètent parfaitement et qu'elle l'a dans la peau.


	26. Nouvelle routine

Une routine, à nouveau, s'installe entre eux. La seule chose qui change est que, désormais, il profite autant de son sexe que de sa bouche ou de son cul. Il lui fait prendre tous les soirs un comprimé contraceptif. 

Tous les jours, les mêmes questions sans réponses. Tous les jours, les châtiments lorsqu’elle refuse de donner son nom ou de l'appeler Maître.

Elle sait ce qui lui arrivé. Elle a compris pourquoi il ne se souvient pas d'elle. Snoke! Il lui parle de temps en temps de son maître à lui. Et elle comprend en creux tout ce que ce montre lui a fait. Il partage ses doutes et Mel se surprend à espérer que Ben est encore là, sous la surface.

Il a pourtant perfectionné les tortures qu'il lui fait subir, en la forçant à y prendre plaisir. Elle s'y abandonne. Mais elle ne cède toujours pas. Il a recommencé à violer son esprit, quand elle est le plus vulnérable, mais elle résiste. 

Revenu d'une séance d'entrainement, il la retrouve à la même place que quand il est parti. Elle s'est évanouie dans une étrange position. accrochée au cadre par tout un réseau de liens de cuir, elle est ligotée le buste vers le sol, la tête pendante. 

Ses bras sont attachés derrière son dos et ses cuisses sont écartées. Ses chevilles sont accrochées à ses cuisses, et ses pieds pointent vers le haut. Son buste, son cou et son bassin sont alignés sur un plan vertical et stable. 

Elle ne porte rien, sauf des liens. Ses seins et ses fesses sont mis en valeur par une corde qui les enserre. Elle repose sur le coussin au pied du cadre. Elle est bâillonnée et elle porte un bandeau noir.

Il ôte son heaume et Kylo profite de cet évanouissement pour actionner les poulies et ramener son corps à la hauteur de ses hanches. Cette création fait suite à une brève dispute entre eux. Elle a osé lui cracher au visage! 

Bon, il l'avait traité de salope et de pute, ce qui normalement ne lui arrive jamais. Il le regrette un peu. Mais dans le feu de l'action, on peut s'oublier.

Elle gémit quand les soubresauts des cordes contractent sa gorge. Il enlève le bâillon.

"Alors, ces excuses?"

...

"Souffres-tu?"

... 

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est têtue! La leçon peut reprendre. Il a remarqué que la faire jouir la rapproche de son anéantissement, comme Snoke le lui avait dit. Mais elle refuse toujours de donner son nom ou de l'appeler "Maître". 

Il a essayé hier soir de forcer l'entrée de son esprit, mais il s'en est fait éjecter à nouveau. C'est très désagréable cette sensation. C'est peut-être ça, son pouvoir spécial. Le rendre fou. 

Il a pensé à une nouvelle torture. Que se passerait-il s'il lui refusait un orgasme. Elle a l'air d'adorer cela. Il suppose que jouir lui permet de s'échapper... 

Il insère une tige vibrante dans son anus et la met en route. Cette tige est longue et fine, striée. Il insère ensuite deux boules plombées dans son vagin. Pendant l'opération, elle essaye de cambrer le dos, mais les liens l'en empêchent.

"Je reviens, ma belle." et l'embrasse au niveau du tatouage. Il remet en place le bâillon. D'un grand geste délié, il la fait tourner sur l'axe vertical, à toute vitesse. Elle essaye de se dégager à nouveau. Laissant les balles lestées et la tige faire leur œuvre, il remplit un bain. Puis il va se servir un verre d'alcool et assiste au spectacle. Un sourire sur les lèvres. 

Elle tourne une dizaine de fois dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, un peu moins. Cela repart et ça revient. C'est hypnotique. Malgré le bâillon, malgré les yeux bandés, il peut voir que son stratagème fonctionne. Les fesses de la jeune fille sont parcourues de spasmes, sa tête rougit, et ses doigts se crispent. 

Bientôt, un liquide blanc s'échappe de son con. Et tombe sur le sol. Il est tenté de lui enlever son bâillon, pour profiter de son extase. Mais il aime encore plus assister à cet orgasme silencieux.

Au moins, elle va jouir une fois cette nuit. Il met un pont d'honneur à la faire jouir au moins trois fois par jour. Il est même allé jusqu'à cinq. Mais pas ce soir. Il lui laisse profiter de cette dernière délivrance. Maintenant, cela dépendra entièrement d'elle.

"Alors, ma chérie, fais-moi part de cette expérience. C'était magnifique à voir."

Le monstre lui retire la boule qui bloque sa bouche grand ouverte. Il ôte son bandeau et Mel sait qu'il a remis son masque. Comme d'habitude. Elle se raccroche à cette vision de son visage quand il pleurait sur elle, après l'avoir presque tué. Elle ne sait même pas si cette scène est réelle. Mel devient folle. 

Il continue ses manipulations. Il retire doucement la tige recouverte de cuir de ses fesses, sans pourtant arrêter le mécanisme de vibration. Il profite bien évidemment de son incapacité à l'arrêter. Il tire ensuite les boules de son vagin avec ses longs doigts. Le "pop" qu'elle entend par deux fois la fait frémir.

Puis, il fait descendre la jeune femme au sol et relâche peu à peu les liens. Son corps hurle de douleur. Elle a été bloquée dans cette position elle ne sait combien d'heures. Son ventre est mouillé par ce qui est sorti d'elle et tombé sur le matelas. 

Les liens ont disparu, elle n'est vêtue que sept lanières de cuir qui sont sur son corps depuis plus de semaines. Au moins aujourd'hui n'a-t-elle pas ces affreux griffes sur ses seins.

Il semble que Kylo n'ait plus autant besoin qu'avant de la soumettre à son membre. Il profite tout autant de lui infliger de divines tortures avec sa langue et ses doigts. 

Il a découvert il y deux jours des succédanés mécaniques à sa verge. Bien sûr, il jouit en elle, mais ce n'est plus systématique. Il jouit de la voir jouir. Par contre, il ne l'a plus jamais embrassé sur la bouche.

Mel ne peut plus bouger. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire est sangloter. Aucun de ses muscles n'est en mesure de répondre à ses injonctions. Elle a dorénavant assimilé le plaisir à la douleur et se dit qu'elle a fait la moitié du chemin vers une totale reddition. 

Elle se sent prise par ses bras immenses et musclés jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il est toujours habillé et masqué. Elle a appris à apprécier de se faire baigner par lui. Elle n'a même plus aucune honte à se soulager devant lui. 

Il la plonge dans un bain chaud et relaxant et commence à la laver avec une éponge douce. Il lui frictionne le crâne puis lui rince les cheveux. Il la sèche délicatement et la pose, toujours sans volonté sur un pouf. 

Le monstre entreprend de lui démêler doucement sa longue chevelure dorée. Elle se laisse faire sans réagir, mais elle pourrait mourir de cette tendresse. C'est ce qui la rend folle, aussi. Cette alternance de violence et de douleur, et de douceur.

"Ma douce, je vais devoir m'absenter deux ou trois jours. J'espère que je ne te manquerai pas trop. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai négocié avec Snoke pour que cette absence ne soit pas décompté sur notre temps ensemble."

Le salopard!


	27. Une bête à sauver

Au réveil, Mel voit que sa robe blanche et dorée est posée au travers du fauteuil de la chambre. Tout est là, la ceinture, les perles, les dessous et les chaussures. Elle s'aperçoit qu'elle n'est plus attachée. Elle s'habille en vitesse. 

Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, elle ne se reconnais pas. Quelle est cette étrangère dans cette robe magnifique. Elle a du mal à faire le lien avec la jeune fille qu'elle était il y a seulement quinze jours. Ce doit être une nouvelle leçon de Kylo à son intention. Elle n'est plus cette petite princesse aimée et dorlotée, avec un avenir radieux devant elle. Elle se hait. Elle le hait...

Ces trois jours sont cependant une cure de jouvence. Elle n'est pas attachée, elle est libre de ses mouvements dans sa cage dorée. Plus de visites des affreuses mégères, seulement de domestiques, escortées par des troopers. Elle mange et boit tranquillement. 

Elle peut reprendre sa lecture interrompue de la Princesse et le Monstre. Le livre trône bien en évidence sur la table basse. Elle n'apprécie pas ce que cela sous-entend. Le contenu est perverti par l'idée que le monstre pense qu'elle se croit en plein conte de fée. Elle s'astreint à le lire dans son optique à lui. 

Les questions rituelles apparaissent maintenant comme des demandes en mariage. C'est affreux. Même son esprit est contaminé. Cette absence non préméditée peut maintenant correspondre à la libération de la Belle pour aller rejoindre son père. Le moment ou elle prend conscience d'aimer la Bête. Il est tordu!

Mais il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Elle sait au fond d'elle même que Kylo préexistait à Kylo Ren, maître des chevaliers de Ren. Ben et Kylo ne font qu'un. Mais Ben a été enterré sous les cendres des manipulations de Snoke. 

Celui-ci a sans doute extrait tous les bons moments de son existence de sa tête. Comment expliquer sinon qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'elle? Alors qu'il crève de retrouver la mémoire.

Elle a essayé de l'aider à se souvenir. Peut-être que s'il se souvient, il ouvrira les yeux sur ce qu'il est devenu. 

La seule chose qu'elle refuse, c'est de lui donner son nom. S'il est capable de le retrouver tout seul, c'est qu'il peut être sauvé. Qu'importe qu'il la batte et la viole...

Elle rit toute seule... sauver son abuseur, c'est bien la preuve de son cerveau malade.


	28. Réminiscence (partie 4)

J'ai maintenant 15 ans et lui 23. Mon corps a changé depuis ma dernière visite. Je me suis remplie, comme dit Lila. J'ai de gros seins et de grosses fesses qui m'empêche de me battre aussi bien qu'avant. Ça m'énerve... 

Je saigne tous les mois, en plus. On m'a prévenue que maintenant je pourrais avoir des enfants. Je ne vois pas le rapport mais je suis contente de devenir une femme. 

J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas détester ce qu'il voit. Cela fait deux ans que je ne suis pas venue.

Ben m'attend toujours au pied de l'arbre. Il a bien du remarquer l'atterrissage de la navette. C'est notre rituel. Mais là c'est différent. Il ne fait même pas semblant d'être plongé dans son livre. Il me dévisage. Je commence à avoir l'habitude qu'on me suive du regard, mais là ça me dérange. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose s'est cassé.

"Bonjour Ben!"

Il ne me sourit pas. Pourquoi il le sourit pas?

"Bonjour Bout... Gen Mel."

Je m'assois à ses côtés et il fait un brusque mouvement en arrière. Ça commence mal.

"Tu vas bien? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Kylo."

Il détourne le regard. Il est bien silencieux. Moi aussi.

"Je ne savais pas si tu reviendrais un jour. Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu as tellement grandi..."

"Je sais que j'ai grandi. Toi aussi. Et je n'en fais pas un drame!"

"Je n'en fais pas un drame, c'est juste que j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. Tu es différente..."

Les larmes commencent à poindre le bout de leur nez. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit ça et je préfère m'en aller. 

Je rejoins Tai et Hennig. Je les aime bien et je sais que Tai est le meilleur ami de Ben. Pour autant que ce soit le bon mot.

"Tu es magnifique, Gen Mel."

"Oui, regarde ce qu'est devenu notre boule dorée préférée. Tu es presque une femme..."

"Presque. Tout est dans le presque..."

"En tout cas, cela fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu nous as manqué. Tu m'as manqué"

Tai est vraiment adorable. Il reprend.

"Comment vas notre grand brun ténébreux ce matin? Il ne se montre même plus en cours."

"Je ne préfère pas en parler pour le moment. Je crois qu'il me fait la tête."

"Il fait toujours la tête, pour bien nous faire comprendre qu'il est le meilleur..."

Voe nous a rejoint et je sens d'instinct qu'elle ne veut pas de moi ici. Pas besoin de cette dernière remarque pour savoir qu'elle déteste Ben tout autant.

"La petite princesse est revenue jouer au Jedi? Pathétique."

"Et toi, tu n'as jamais pensé à arrêter les frais et à rentrer chez toi?"

Tai m'entraîne à l'intérieur. Il a bien fait. Je sens que j'aurais pu la frapper sinon. 

Ben fait son apparition une heure plus tard. Il s'approche timidement de moi. Il me prend par le bras et me conduit vers le cloitre. Il est si sérieux.

"Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure."

"C'est rien!"

"Si, j'ai bien vu que je t'ai déçu, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais tu sais, en ton absence, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à savoir comment réagir avec les gens..."

"Je ne suis pas les gens! Et je t'ai écrit tous les mois. Ce n'est pas ma faute, s'il n'était pas sûr de voyager l'année dernière, avec toutes ces attaques du Premier Ordre."

"Je sais. Désolé d'avoir réagi comme un con. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu me pardonnes."

Il se baisse et m'embrasse doucement sur le front.


	29. Une nouvelle forme de torture

Kylo Ren revient enfin chez lui. Son amour l'attend bien sagement dans le salon. Elle lui a manqué. Elle est ravissante dans cette robe blanche. Il se doutait que cela lui ferait plaisir de redevenir un instant une petite princesse. Les bracelets de chevilles se devinent pourtant. Elle n'est pas si libre qu'elle le pense. 

Elle a l'air surprise de le voir. Comme s'il n'était pas chez lui ici. Il a la désagréable sensation de ne pas lui avoir manqué. Il faut absolument lui remettre en mémoire le bien qu'il lui fait.

Il s'approche rapidement d'elle, mais elle recule. Putain, c'est la première fois qu'elle n'est pas attachée en sa présence et elle ose le fuir. Il la rattrape vite dans la cuisine. Et la serre dans ses bras. Elle se débat de plus belle. Il la plaque sur la table. 

Merde, il ne peut pas l'embrasser avec ce masque. Et il ne peut pas lui mettre un bandeau dans l'immédiat. Il l'immobilise entre ses jambes et l'observe attentivement. 

Mel se soumet. Que pourrait-elle faire d'autre? Il la domine de toute sa taille. Il lui arrache sa belle robe. Il veut la détruire. Des lambeaux de tissus se détachent. Elle essaye de frapper quand même, mais cela ne l'arrête pas. Puis il continue à déchirer ce souvenir de sa vie d'avant. 

Son masque hideux se trouve maintenant à quelques centimètre de son visage. Et elle murmure: 

"Vas te faire foutre!"

"Très certainement. C'est au programme. Par contre, pour toi, je ne peux rien garantir."

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Il sait que presque tout la fait réagir maintenant. Même les fellations et les coups. 

Kylo en a assez de ces poings qui le frappent à nouveau. Il la gifle du revers de sa main gantée et elle se calme. Un curieux reflet dans les yeux. Il la prend dans ses bras et continue à la déshabiller. Il prend un bandeau en passant et essaye de le lui accrocher. 

Ce n'est pas facile parce qu'elle recommence à taper, en le traitant d'ordure et de monstre. Il lui empoigne méchamment les cheveux. 

Il la dépose sur le sol et attache rapidement ses poignets ensemble à l'arrière. Il aurait préféré continuer à se battre, mais il veut désespérément l'embrasser. Et pour cela elle doit être masquée.

La robe est maintenant sur le sol. Elle halète, mais elle ne dit rien.

"Nous allons jouer à un nouveau jeu. Ton nom, pour le moment, je m'en fous. Par contre, tu m'appelleras Maître avant la fin. Je pense que j'ai été assez patient avec toi jusqu'ici."

"Tu peux crever! Jamais!"

"Nous verrons."

Elle se retrouve attaché au lit. Généralement, il ne la bat pas dans son lit. C'est déjà ça. Le bandeau retrouve sa place habituelle. Ses mains sont accrochées ensemble au dessus de sa tête et il laisse ses jambes libres. Ça, c'est nouveau. La position est presque la plus confortable qu'elle ait connue jusqu'ici.

Elle l'entend s'éloigner et poser plusieurs objets sur la table à côté du lit. Elle l'entend se déshabiller entièrement. Il revient s'assoir à ses côtés et la caresse doucement.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué. Sans toi, je n'ai pas de but dans la vie. Ma seule obsession, c'est toi. Et tu le sais. Tu en joues."

"Monstre! Tu crois vraiment que c'est un jeu?"

"Bien sûr... On commence?"

Il a tout son temps, il reste encore plus de quinze jours. Et il n'a rien de prévu pour les 48 prochaines heures. Il est tout à elle.

"Je suis tout à toi. Par quoi veux-tu que je commence?"

...

"Je sais, prépares-toi!"

...

"Je veux que tu m'enfonces une verge de bois dans le cul... tout doucement."

Comment? C'est impossible qu'il veuille cela. Et elle a les mains liées. Elle comprend quand elle sent la base de la matraque s'enfoncer dans sa bouche. La tige est maintenant bloquée au fond et elle retient une nausée. 

"Mords!"

Il met en marche la vibration. Puis il passe ses jambes de chaque côté de son buste. En lui tournant le dos. Il s'assoit lentement sur sa bouche, au fur et à mesure que la tige s'enfonce dans ses fesses. Il pousse un grognement de plaisir.

"Merci, tu as été parfaite, comme d'habitude, mon cœur."

Mel sent sa gorge irritée. Elle déglutit difficilement.

"Ce soir, ce n'est pas à toi d'éprouver du plaisir, sauf si tu me le demandes."

"Jamais, espèce de sale pervers!"

Elle ne comprend plus. S'il ne s'agit pas de lui procurer du plaisir, pourquoi s'active-t-il sur son clitoris, Il la suce et aspire ses sucs. Il est devenu vraiment doué pour ça. La lenteur de ses mouvements la font basculer dans un état second. 

Elle aspire maintenant les doigts qui explorent son vagin. Elle a l'impression qu'elle ne pourra jamais être assez remplie de lui. Elle se cabre, ses jambes libres s'enroulant autour de ses épaules à lui. C'est délicieux. 

Et soudain, alors qu'elle est au bord du précipice, il se lève. Elle l'entend se masturber violemment au dessus d'elle. Avec un gémissement, il répand son sperme sur son ventre. Puis il s'en va. 

Quoi? Elle essaye de se donner elle même du plaisir en ondulant du bassin et en croisant les jambes, mais rien n'y fait.

Les minutes passent, avant une nouvelle visite. Il pose une tige vibrante sur son bouton de nerfs. Il effectue des mouvements concentriques, de plus en plus rapides. De son autre main, il la pénètre avec un doigt puis deux, puis trois dans son anus. Avec sa bouche il mord un téton, puis l'autre, il lèche et aspire. Ses mouvements s'amplifient et elle n'arrive plus à respirer. 

Il lui a manqué. Ou plutôt, ça lui a manqué, ses doigts, sa bouche, son sexe, ses mains sur son corps. Mais elle ne lui avouera jamais. Plutôt mourir. Elle halète et se tord. À nouveau elle enroule les jambes, autour de sa taille cette fois. C'est trop bon. Elle ressent une vague inonder ses entrailles. Mais juste avant de basculer, il s'en va. 

"Salopard!"

"Dis-moi maintenant qui est le pervers?"

Elle a compris et il la regarde se tortiller pour atteindre l'extase. Mais elle n'y arrivera jamais. En tout cas, pas dans cette position.

"Si tu veux ta délivrance, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire..."

Elle ne lui répond pas. Kylo va lentement prendre un livre, il extrait la tige et il s'assoit nu dans un fauteuil. La nuit va être longue. Surtout pour elle.

Combien de temps pourra-t-elle résister à cette torture. Mel se sert de l'orgasme pour échapper à la réalité de sa condition. Et il semble qu'il s'en soit aperçu. Cela lui donne plus de pouvoir sur elle qu'il n'en a jamais eu. 

Elle essaye de mobiliser les images de sa planète, des images de fraicheur, d'innocence et de beauté. Il faut qu'elle résiste. Ou mieux, le rendre fou. Combien de temps va-t-il résister avant de la pilonner sans relache, en oubliant son jeu pervers?

Kylo a plein d'idées pour reporter son extase. Mais d'abord, il veux l'embrasser. Ses lèvres lui manquent. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais y goûter. Cependant, c'est l'occasion ou jamais de prendre son temps. Il s'allonge donc sur elle. Il la caresse partout puis il presse ses lèvres contre les siennes. 

Elle semble vouloir résister, mais pas trop longtemps. Rapidement, leur langues s'engagent dans une danse frénétique. 

Ces lèvres sont trop bonnes, si douces et chaudes. Elle frémit. Elle sent son nez contre le sien. Et des images de lui jeune chassent celles qu'elle avait érigées pour combattre ce supplice. Elle revoit son beau visage si particulier, à la fois triste et joyeux. Cette beauté irrationnelle.

C'est insupportable! Heureusement, il quitte sa bouche pour son cou. Et il commence à aspirer sa peau. C'est extraordinaire. Elle voudrait le mordre à son tour, mais ses dents ne rencontrent que de l'air.

Elle est complètement à sa merci. Kylo mord maintenant sa poitrine. Il adore comment ses mamelons se dressent à chaque stimulation. Il pétrit ses magnifiques seins, les agrippe violemment. Elle adore ce qu'il lui fait. Mais il faut qu'il reste concentré sur sa mission. 

Elle est glissante quand il atteint sa vulve. D'une main, il recouvre le bout de son gland de cette humidité et s'enfonce en elle d'un coup de rein puissant.

Il atteint d'un coup le fond de son vagin. Elle sent les parois de son sexe l'accueillir avec joie. Elle est déjà prête à succomber, plus qu'un ou deux mouvements de sa part à lui. Mais il reste immobile. Et il se retire brutalement. 

Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues à cause de la frustration. Il est plus déterminé qu'elle, elle le sent.

Il décide cette fois de finir dans sa bouche. Kylo est obligé d'appuyer sur sa mâchoire pour qu'elle accepte de l'ouvrir. Mais elle le mordrait presque! Il pousse au maximum pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger la bouche. Il s'enfonce progressivement, par petits mouvements. Il prend son temps, afin d'augmenter encore sa frustration.

Au moment de l'inonder de son foutre, il s'écrit: "2 à 0". C'est petit, mais c'est jouissif.

Ils en sont à 3 à 0 quand il s'endort heureux et souriant, en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras. Mais, elle, elle a été sur le point de jouir sept fois en tout.


	30. Maître

Elle est visiblement en colère, mais elle ne dit rien. Ils déjeunent donc en silence. Il sourit. Elle a toujours les yeux bandés et les mains accrochées maintenant dans le dos. Il lui donne à manger quand elle accepte enfin d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle n'arrivera pas à gâcher son plaisir en boudant ainsi. C'est trop adorable. Elle est à deux doigts de le supplier. Il le sent.

La colère ne descend pas. Elle bouillonne à l'intérieur d'elle. Quel abruti! Il doit être fier de lui. 

Il a remis son masque et lui a ôté son bandeau. 

Le pire c'est qu'elle ne voit pas comment elle va résister s'il recommence. S'il seulement elle pouvait voir ses yeux... Elle sait qu'elle ne pourrait alors rien lui refuser. Elle l'appellerait Maître et lui dirait son nom. Elle n'en peut plus d'être soit dans le noir, soit de voir son masque grotesque.

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça?"

...

"Réponds moi, espèce de monstre! Tu sais que je ne peux plus rien te refuser"

"À part ton nom... et reconnaître que je suis ton maître."

"Qu'est-ce que ça changerait?"

"Tout"

"Si tu arrives à obtenir ce que tu veux, tu me perdras. Et je te perdrais. Tu le sais."

"Tu perdras seulement l'illusion de Ben. Et tu m'accepteras tel que je suis."

"Ben et Kylo ne font qu'un. Depuis toujours. Je l'ai enfin compris. Kylo a toujours été là. Et Ben n'a jamais totalement disparu. Je le reconnais quand tu m'embrasses. Quand tu pleures la nuit..."

Il se jette sur elle et lui tire les cheveux en arrière. Il pourrait se noyer dans l'or liquide de ses yeux. Il faut que cela cesse. Elle doit rompre. Son espoir est insensé. Plus de baisers donc. 

Que de la baise. Il va la baiser et éjaculer dans ces yeux. Il va la frapper. Plus de tendresse avant qu'elle ne l'appelle Maître. Elle va craquer à force de douleur et de frustration. Kylo la traine jusqu'au salon en agrippant sa chevelure.

Kylo saisit les chaînes pour l'accrocher en l'air les bras levés et les jambes écartées. Il remet même une attache à son collier et il tire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse presque plus respirer. 

Il la pénètre d'un seul coup, sans préliminaires. Il pousse à fond. Elle hurle. Il sent ses entrailles l'accepter enfin, la moiteur enceindre sa bite. Ses coups de boutoir lui arrache de nouveaux cris. Mais juste avant le moment de son extase, il la quitte, pantelante. Il la baisse au niveau du sol, à genoux.

Il recommence, l'enfoiré! Les yeux de Mel se remplissent de larmes alors qu'elle le voit se branler devant elle. Il vise son visage. Bientôt une giclée de sperme lui entre dans un œil. Qui coule ensuite dans sa bouche. 

Elle retrouve tout de suite la sensation de manque qu'elle a subi tout la nuit d'avant. Ne pas pouvoir s'abandonner... Elle le sent se positionner dans son dos. Elle sent son gland se poser sur son anus. Pas déjà! Il lui faut plus de temps pour bander à nouveau d'habitude.

Il force à nouveau l'entrée de son cul, sans préparation. Il agrippe ses hanches et ses ongles la griffent. Ses pieds ne touchent plus terre tandis qu'il la soulève. Elle se balance dans les bras qui entourent désormais sa taille. Elle est habituée à son épaisseur et à sa longueur depuis longtemps et la douleur est moins vive. 

Mais elle n'a jamais atteint l'orgasme dans cette position, sans autre stimulation. Elle se sent emplie par lui et ses mouvements brusques l'amène irrémédiablement à la jouissance. Elle s'abandonne à ces sensations.

Il lui refuse de basculer, au dernier moment. Elle refuse d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux et Kylo sent tout son mépris l'atteindre. Parfait. Il décide de la soulever à nouveau dans les airs. 

Et il la frappe de toutes ses forces avec une fine cravache de cuir. Il n'épargne ni les seins, ni le cou, ni les cuisses... ni son sexe. Elle hurle et ses hurlements le font décharger debout devant elle.

Il n'y a plus de tendresse, plus de douceur. Elle atteint le paroxysme de la douleur. Elle, qui a déjà tant subi, ne fait plus la différence. Elle pourrait jouir des coups. Mais elle ne peut pas. Il refuse. 

"Dis-le!"

...

"Demandes-moi de te faire jouir."

... 

"Soumets-toi"

Elle ne sait plus où elle est, elle sait juste qu'elle veut trouver l'apaisement. 

"S'il te plait..."

"S'il me plait quoi?"

"Je t'en supplie... Arrêtes..."

"Tu veux que j'arrête. Vraiment?"

Ses yeux de miel lui disent de continuer. Mais pas ses lèvres. Kylo s'approche d'elle et insère sa queue en elle, tout doucement. Il reste immobile. Les yeux plongés dans les siens. Ses jolies lèvres tremblent et elle murmure à son visage, toujours masqué.

"Ben... S'il te plait... Par pitié..."

"Je ne suis pas Ben et je n'ai aucune pitié à t'accorder. Tu sais ce que je suis. Dis-le."

"Ma...Maître." 

"Oui, ma douce, continues..."

"Maître!"

"Je t'écoute..."

"Laissez-moi jouir, Maître."

Enfin. Il la soulève de sa queue et imprime en elle de grands coups de reins. Elle gémit de plus belle.

"Ça y est, salope, tu es à moi."

Elle n'a même plus la force de réagir à l'insulte. Elle ne peut que se livrer entièrement à lui. Elle ondule, frétille autour de son membre. Des crampes douloureuse balayent son ventre. Et son vagin est inondé de son foutre à elle. 

Elle explose soudain avec une violence inédite. Elle crie et appelle son maître en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle sent son sperme à lui en elle. Et elle se sent complète.

Elle pend maintenant, presque inconsciente, le corps parcouru de spasmes et couvert de sueur. Kylo est toujours en elle. Il voudrait l'embrasser. Mais son heaume l'en empêche.


	31. Lumière perdue

Il l'a perdu. Elle avait raison. Il a honte.

Elle se prête à toutes ses envies, obéissante et obligeante. Elle ne manque plus de l'appeler Maître à toutes ses requêtes. Elle est même passée de son propre chef au vouvoiement. Mais il n'y a plus d'étincelles, plus d'espoir ni de haine. Juste de la lassitude. 

Kylo n'ose même plus lui demander son nom. Elle le lui donnerait. Et elle serait morte encore plus. Elle se laisse faire et participe de plus en plus volontiers. Il arrive à la faire jouir, mais elle n'est pas là avec lui. Il préférait quand elle l'appelait Ben.

Il pleure tous les jours maintenant. Il se cache pour le faire, dans la salle de bain, dans la salle d'entraînement... Cela fait trois semaines qu'il la possède et la lumière en elle s'est éteinte. Il devrait en être ravi et embrasser enfin complètement le Côté Obscur.

Mais il n'y arrive pas. La vérité lui apparaît en un instant et il tombe au sol, choqué. Il l'aime! Il aime ce qu'elle était. Sa lumière. Il faut qu'il la ramène. Mais il ne sait pas comment. Et surtout il veut qu'elle l'aime en retour, et non qu'elle le subisse.

Snoke l'a convoqué. Il se retrouve donc à genoux dans la salle du trône. Il écoute son maître à lui lui exposer la situation actuelle. Il ne reste que deux planètes en lice, Tatooine et Jakku. Deux décharges à ciel ouvert. Il s'en fout, mais il continue à écouter Snoke présenter son plan d'attaque. 

Hux est là bien sûr. Mais Kylo s'en fout aussi. Il se réveille pourtant quand Snoke lui annonce qu'il lui ordonne de superviser une opération de recherche qui sera envoyé sur Tatooine. La patrie de Luke. 

Kylo ne va même pas prévenir sa belle qu'il s'absente pour la journée.

Il ne demande pas non plus à Snoke si ce temps sera décompté de sa période avec elle. Et son Maître s'en étonne.

"Déjà lassé de ta pute, mon bel apprenti?"

"Non Maître,... C'est juste que je l'ai totalement brisée."

"Elle t'a donc donné son nom?"

"Pas encore, j'attends cela avec impatience, mais j'ai encore plus d'une semaine."

"Il ne faut pas qu'elle te donne tout tout de suite, n'est-ce pas? Le plaisir est dans l'attente."

"Oui Maître."

"Elle te résiste?"

"Plus maintenant."

"Tu l'a attachée, fouettée?"

"Oui Maître."

"Et elle aime ça?"

"Oui. Elle ne fait plus la différence entre douleur et plaisir, Maître."

"Bien! Tu sembles pourtant déçu."

"Non Maître, juste épuisé."

Snoke explose d'un rire gras. 

"Quand tu en auras fini avec elle, tu pourras te laisser aller à nouveau avec tes hommes. Tu l'auras bien mérité."

Kylo crispe ses mains jusqu'à ce que le sang quitte ses doigts. Plus jamais il ne se laissera violer par ses propres sbires. Parce c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. Pas d'un rite de passage comme on le lui a fait croire. Ils ne l'ont pas touché depuis 6 ans et ne le referont plus.

"Bientôt, tu auras tout ce que tu veux. La fille, son nom et l'ombre. Fais-moi confiance."

Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Cet immonde crapaud semble tellement content de lui.


	32. La volonté de Snoke

Mel se réveille comme d'habitude dans son coussin au pied du cadre. Elle a la surprise de voir arriver les deux mégères et leur escorte de stormtroopers. Cela fait deux jours qu'elles ne sont pas venue. Toute la durée de la dernière torture de son maître. 

Elle n'est plus capable de résister. Elle se laisse laver, récurer, coiffer, panser, habiller, installer... elle s'en fiche. Elle ne peut pas non plus convoquer d'images rassurantes. 

Elle se tient à genoux au pied de l'armature, dans la position exacte de la première fois qu'elle a été présentée à son maître, en offrande. Les poignets à l'arrière dans le dos, les chevilles et les cuisses liées ensemble, écartées sur le sol. 

Elle ne réagit pas aux soupirs des troopers et aux manipulations des deux femmes. Elle ne réagit pas non plus quand une domestique vient la nourrir.

Elle attend, sans penser, son esprit perdu dans l'espace intersidéral.

On vient la chercher. On recouvre son corps d'une épaisse cape noire. Sa robe corsetée ne laissant pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination, elle en est soulagée. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de jours elle n'est pas sortie de sa cage. 

Les regards s'attardent sur elle quand elle suit les longs corridors noirs. Elle sait que tous savent ce qu'elle est, la pute de Kylo Ren. 

Elle est amené devant Snoke. Celui-ci est seul, avec pour compagnie sa garde prétorienne sanglante. Elle ne s'agenouille pas puisqu'il ne le lui demande pas. Mel le regarde dans les yeux.

"Mon apprenti m'a fait part de tes progrès. Je suis avec attention et espoir son ascension totale vers le Côté Obscur. Et tu es un instrument, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, pour qu'il y parvienne enfin."

Pendant ce discours, le géant doré s'avance vers elle en frottant ses mains de façon répugnante. Elle peut le voir passer sa langue visqueuse sur ce qui lui tient lieu de lèvres. Il a envie d'elle, c'est évident.

"Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup, mais mon age avancé ne me permet plus de trouver mon plaisir de cette façon. J'en suis désolé."

Elle frissonne. Elle sait qu'il préfère les jeunes garçons. Mais la menace implicite plane sur elle malgré tout.

"Mon apprenti est cependant un peu déçu par ton comportement dernièrement, et il est venu solliciter mes conseils. Il m'a chargé de la dernière phase de ton apprentissage. Et cela va être absolument prodigieux, tant pour toi que pour moi."

Il lève la main vers elle et elle se sent soulevée dans les airs. Sa cape tombe au sol. Elle flotte en direction d'une pièce voisine. Une sorte de salle d'entraînement, avec les mêmes instruments que dans celle où elle s'est battue avec Kylo. Il y a des matelas et des coussins, des machines de musculation et de anneaux pendant du plafond, des échelles le long d'un mur...

Snoke la pose au sol, dans la même position que ce matin. Des liens venant de nulle part viennent la menotter et unir ses chevilles à ses cuisses. Il la contemple et lui sourit. Il se détourne et se dirige vers la porte pour sortir. Elle voit six ombres arriver. Et Snoke quitte la salle avec une simple phrase:  
"Amusez-vous!"


	33. Les chevaliers de Ren (partie 1)

Les six monstres noirs l'encerclent, à distance cependant. Mel se sent déshabillée des yeux. Certains enlèvent leur heaumes, d'autres leur veste et chemise. Aucun ne semble vouloir prendre l'initiative dans l'immédiat. L'un d'entre eux va servir un verre d'alcool à tous les autres. Il y a un bar dans le coin.

Elle les entends murmurer et ricaner. L'idée que kylo veuille la partager avec ses hommes ne lui est jamais venue à l'esprit. Il est trop possessif avec elle. 

Mais elle se souvient aussi que ces hommes et Kylo se livrent à des pratiques contre-nature entre eux. Elle croyait seulement que, Kylo les ayant incontestablement subi contre sa volonté, il n'irait pas jusqu'à la livrer à ces brutes. Elle se trompait.

"Elle est splendide. Je comprend que notre petit Kylo ait enfin décidé de goûter au viol."

L'homme qui s'est exprimé ainsi s'avance vers elle et pose sa main sur un de ses seins. Il titille son mamelon coincé par le bijou. Elle sursaute. Il la force ensuite à le regarder dans les yeux en lui empoignant le menton. Les siens sont bleus clairs et froids. Il est blond et sa peau est rose. Il a un visage magnifique, tout en beauté classique. Il est torse nu.

"Je m'appelle Cardo et c'est moi qui vais commencer par te baiser. Les autres se présenteront quand leur tour viendra. Nous avons tiré à la courte paille."

Il la regarde avec un désir brutal. Les autres s'installent sur des coussins, certains saisissent leur membres et commencent à se caresser. L'un est un Zabrak. Son sexe est étrange et Mel refuse de s'y attarder. Elle sent la pression augmenter sur sa mâchoire, mais elle refuse de céder. Cardo la gifle alors tellement fort qu'elle tombe au sol, sonnée. 

"On va repartir à zéro. J'arriverais à te faire ouvrir le bouche, putain. Ushar, vient là. On va s'y mettre à deux."

Elle se sent être manipulée et portée jusqu'à un matelas. Ils la posent sur le dos, les mains sous elle et les genoux en l'air. Sa tête pend en arrière, dans le vide. Elle peut juste voir que l'homme nommé Ushar est plus jeune, plus musclé et plus fin que son collègue. Il est beau aussi, bien que moins spectaculairement. 

Cardo lui maintient la tête et lui présente son sexe en érection. C'est tout ce qu'elle peut voir dans son champ de vision dorénavant. Il la gifle, plusieurs fois, mais elle refuse d'ouvrir les dents, malgré la douleur dans sa mâchoire. 

Une tête tente d'accéder à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle essaye de la serrer le plus fort qu'elle peut. Rien n'y fait. L'homme lui écrase les cuisses vers le bas, la faisant cambrer le dos de douleur. Les liens tirent ses chevilles atrocement. Elle sent une langue lécher sa vulve.

"Putain, cette salope est déjà glissante.Kylo l'a bien préparée. Qui l'eut cru!"

Ushar continue son exploration avec sa langue. Elle ne peut retenir un gémissement. Mais garde la bouche fermée. Il fouille ses entrailles et rajoute un doigt, puis deux. Elle sent la succion exercée par les parois de son ventre entraîner sa main à l'intérieur.

"Cette chienne a faim. Vous croyez que ma main lui suffira?"

Quoi, sa main toute entière! Non! Elle les entend rire et lui jurer qu'il ne rentrera pas le poing. Les paris sont tenus. 

"Au fait, le Suprême Leader m'a signalé que Kylo souhaite la faire foutre ensuite par dix stormtroopers à chaque fois qu'elle jouira, sans qu'on l'y ait autorisé. D'après vous, elle devra s'en faire combien en tout"

"Au moins soixante, si elle nous prend tous. Cent peut-être si on s'y prend bien."

"Mais peut-être qu'elle va nous supplier bien gentiment."

"Moi, je m'en fous qu'elle mouille ou jouisse. Je veux juste lui défoncer la gorge." 

Elle reconnaît la voix de Cardo. Pas étonnant que Ben ait été perverti en telle compagnie. Elle se met à sangloter doucement et des gouttes salées inondent ses joues.

Ushar continue à la pénétrer de ses doigts. Un troisième les rejoint et elle sent son sexe s'étirer dangereusement. Les bruits obscènes emplissent la salle. Quand il introduit le quatrième, la douleur est insupportable. Mais son vagin semble toujours l'aspirer en avant. 

Comment se fait-il que son corps ne lui obéisse pas plus. Elle halète et de la sueur commence à se mêler à ses larmes. Elle serre toujours les dents. 

Ushar plonge la main plus profondément et elle sens l'articulation de son pouce frotter contre son clitoris. Il décide alors de le lécher et de le mordre. 

Mel sent une onde de choc parcourir ses entrailles et son vagin se remplir de sucs. 

Voyant que le corps de la jeune fille répond correctement à ses actions, Ushar pousse un grand coup pour passer le pouce à l'intérieur. Elle ne peut retenir un hurlement.

"Putain, ça y est, elle a avalé ma main. Elle était serrée pourtant. Kylo ne doit pas avoir la bite si grosse que ça finalement."

Cardo en a profité pour écarter sa bouche en grand et la pénètre de sa queue, l'empêchant désormais de la refermer. Elle défaille au goût et à l'odeur puissante qui se dégage de lui. Il ne s'est pas lavé. 

"Putain, ça y est, elle a avalé ma queue."

Ils commencent tout deux à se mouvoir dans son corps. Elle n'en revient pas. Il usent d'elle sans prêter attention à ses pleurs. Elle essaye de s'échapper mais elle ne peut pas bouger. Le bâillon de chair qui se trouve maintenant dans sa gorge racle sa luette. 

Le membre de Cardo n'est pas très épais, mais long et tordu. Il passe enfin au fond et elle ne peut plus respirer. Elle essaye de se calmer, mais le poing dans son vagin l'en empêche. C'est trop gros, il va la déchirer...

Elle sent les deux hommes haleter. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Ushar le fait. Quand elle entend quelqu'un s'adresser à lui.

"Tu aimes ça, prendre une pute avec ton poing pendant que je t'encule."

Elle ne reconnaît pas cette voix, qui semble plus âgée. Les bruits s'amplifient. Maintenant qu'ils sont quatre à être engagés dans cette orgie. La main dans son sexe tressaute, accentuant les sensations à l'extrême. Elle le refuse mais elle sait qu'elle va jouir, écartelée entre ces deux hommes qui la violent.

"Non! Tu ne vas pas jouir, salope. Je te l'interdit!"

Quoi!

"À moins que tu veuilles te faire défoncer la rondelle par dix troopers, comme une chienne en chaleur. Peut-être que tu en rêves au fond de toi..."

Quel choix a-t-elle maintenant qu'elle a été livré par Kylo à ces hommes et à toute la garnison? Elle résiste encore un peu, mais le poing ne lui laisse pas de répit. Elle sent qu'il s'essaye d'étirer ses doigts. Son poignet fait bien huit centimètres de large. Comment est-ce possible? Jusqu'ici, elle n'a connu que Kylo, qui a pourtant des dimensions imposantes. 

Dans un éclair de douleur, elle se sent partir, alors que le membre de Cardo continue à la pilonner. Il n'est pas très large, et elle peut respirer. Il sort précipitement et finit de se masturber sur ses seins toujours recouvert du voilage. 

Le contact avec les boutons emprisonnés est atroce. Ses bourses recouvrent sa bouche. Elle essaye de la mordre tout en étant parcourue de spasmes. Il éjacule sur sa poitrine.

Ushar a toujours le poing en elle. Lui aussi semble sur le point de parvenir à l'orgasme, sous les coups de boutoir de son collègue.

"Elle ne veut pas me lâcher, la conne. Faut croire que je vais être obligé de rester là toute ma vie. Ça me va, du moment que j'ai une bite dans le cul."

Elle se sent tomber dans un abyme sans fond, quand brusquement il s'arrache d'elle. Elle ne peut plus reprendre sa respiration. Et elle explose en pleurs de douleur, alors qu'elle tremble de tous ses membres.

"Déjà dix stormtroopers à venir, et tu n'as pas encore reçu toute l'attention de l'équipe."

Elle aimerait que son calvaire soit fini et mourir enfin.


	34. Posssession

Snoke est ravi. S'il ne peut plus pratiquer, il peut encore posséder le corps d'un autre. C'est ça son pouvoir, le contrôle de l'esprit et la manipulation. Il peut bien de temps en temps lâcher un éclair de force et faire léviter toute sortes de choses. Mais ça le fatigue rapidement. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de la faiblesse de certains de ses pouvoirs, pas même Kylo  
.  
Il porte son choix sur Kuruk. Son sexe de Zabrak est parfait pour les sodomies. Long, flexible, constitué d'une succession de boules noires de différentes tailles sur un axe rouge. Il doit bien faire dans les cinquantes centimètres, et certaines boules vont jusqu'à six de diamètre. 

Il sait qu'ils ont tous conscience d'être possédés par lui. Mais ils ne le refusent pas. S'il se contente d'en utiliser un seul à chaque fois...

De toute façon, il a possédé tous leurs corps, lors de l'initiation de Kylo Ren, avant même que celui-ci ne tue leur chef précédent. Snoke s'est débrouillé pour ensuite lui faire comprendre que c'était nécessaire à la cohésion de leur groupe. 

Snoke ne s'en est jamais pris à lui en personne. Mais il n'a pu retenir quelques gestes tactiles, des caresses et des étreintes. Kylo est tellement beau. Mais il n'a jamais deviné que son maître éprouvait autre chose qu'une affection quasi paternelle pour lui.

Quand Kylo l'a finalement rejoint, après la "catastrophe" de l'académie, Snoke était aux anges. Un si grand pouvoir à exploiter. Soit il le transformait en vrai Sith, soit il l'enfermait dans une cellule pour par la suite faire livrer de temps en temps des bouts de son corps à ses chers parents. 

Il est un peu déçu par sa progression pourtant. Kylo n'arrive pas à complètement lâcher la lumière pour l'ombre. Si seulement il pouvait être comme ses chevaliers... brutal et sans conscience.

Cet idiot n'arrive même pas à accepter de plier cette fille à sa volonté. Snoke présent des sentiments entre eux-deux. Ce qui justifie la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Il la rejettera et elle aussi. Peu importe son nom. Elle n'est rien. Sauf des trous à remplir de bites.


	35. Les chevaliers de Ren (partie 2)

Elle a du mal à revenir sur terre et ne réagit pas quand elle se sent à nouveau manipulée. Elle est détachée et posée sur le ventre. Ses genoux sont ramenés sous elle et ses fesses se dressent. Quelqu'un tient fermement ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Les crampes ravagent ses membres. Au moins cette position est-elle plus confortable. Elle se giflerait! Quel confort? Elle va être violée encore et encore par des bêtes. 

Elle sent le voile s'écarter de ses fesses et deux mains les empoigner. Une langue se presse contre son anus. Puis des doigts. Longs et tordus comme des serres. Elle voit dans son champ de vision une main lui prendre les cheveux. Les mêmes doigts longs et tordus. Et surtout rouges et noirs. Elle va se faire violer par le Zabrak! 

Derrière elle sa voix retentit:  
"On s'y met à deux, Vicrul? Je pense qu'elle n'a jamais été fourrée par deux queues en même temps.

"Pas de soucis, du moment que tu m'aides à la faire glisser sur ma trique."

Elle voit alors un homme se coucher près d'elle. Il s'adosse à un coussin et enlève son casque. Elle est choqué par ce qu'elle voit. 

Une version plus vieille de Ben. De longs cheveux noirs, assez gras, un gros nez, une bouche tordue par un sourire vicieux. Il est plus trapu que Kylo, moins musclé, mais elle a l'impression de voir le même homme. C'est troublant. Heureusement que ses yeux sont froids et durs.

"Tout le monde dit que je lui ressemble. Ça doit te faire plaisir de baiser avec lui à nouveau, ma belle."

Sa voix est aussi profonde. Elle n'en peut plus. Elle veut que s'arrête ce cauchemar qu'est devenu sa vie. Elle est soulevée délicatement en l'air pendant qu'il se place sous elle. Les mains la font descendre ensuite sur le membre dressé, une jambe de chaque côté du bassin de Vicrul. 

Elle se retrouve en face de lui, les yeux dans les yeux. Il place ses mains sur sa poitrine et la caresse. Il sort ses seins de dessous le voile et attrape la chaîne qui se trouve entre les deux clips avec ses dents. Dès qu'il tire dessus, elle pousse un cri. 

Il n'a toujours pas commencé à bouger en elle. Il semble attendre quelque chose. Il la palpe et elle est obligée de poser les mains sur ses épaules si elle ne veut pas tomber. Elle ferme les yeux. Il tire à nouveau sur la chaîne. 

"Non! Tu me regardes. Je veux te voir dans les yeux, quand je commencerais à te baiser."

Elle obéit. Elle n'a pas remarqué que les doigts crochus avaient cessé de la triturer. Quand elle s'en aperçoit, elle laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Vicrul commence à amorcer un mouvement de piston sous elle. Elle a le visage presque contre le sien, couchée en avant. 

La douleur dans sa poitrine se mêle au plaisir dans son vagin. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Elle se laisse aller, près de tomber dans un brouillard accueillant. Si seulement elle pouvait dormir un peu...

Soudain elle sent quelque chose la pénétrer à l'arrière. Elle se tourne violemment et voit le Zabrak enfoncer une longue tige noire dans ses fesses. C'est trop long. Et ce n'est pas lisse comme un sexe d'homme. Elle rugit à chaque fois qu'une boule arrive à forcer son orifice. Elle hurle, elle pleure, et se débat tant qu'elle peut.

"Restes là, connasse!"

Une voix stridente.

"Restes avec moi, mon bouton d'or. Ne quittes pas mes yeux."

Une voix grave et douce.

Avoir deux sexes en elle, juste séparés par une fine couche de peau, est nouveau pour elle. Kylo a déjà inséré des objets dans les deux orifices, mais la sensation de ces deux membres qui pulsent à l'intérieur d'elle est incomparable. Toujours cette alternance de douceur et de douleur, de plaisir et de répulsion... Et ces deux voix dissemblables qui embrouillent son cerveau... 

La panique la prend à nouveau quand Kuruk lui tire la tête en arrière par les cheveux. Elle est maintenant avec le buste à la verticale. Elle descend le regard pour saisir celui de Vicrul et elle remarque une bosse qui s'agite dans son ventre. Comme si une bête immonde lui fouillait les intestins. La bosse s'amplifie et elle à l'impression que son ventre va être perforé. 

Mais non. Elle survit. Elle s'étonne de la capacité qu'à son corps à accepter les pires outrages. 

Vicrul continue son mouvement de bas en haut, tandis que Kuruk sort brusquement son membre d'elle. Il rentre à nouveau avec force et son ventre se tend à nouveau. Elle n'est plus capable de penser. Elle commence à accompagner le mouvement de ces deux là. 

Soudain Mel aperçoit Cardo à sa gauche, le sexe prêt à être englouti. Elle ouvre la bouche et elle l'accepte. Derrière lui, deux hommes sont en train de se masturber l'un l'autre. Un frisson d'excitation la submerge. 

"Merde, on l'a brisé cette pute."


	36. Disparue

Kylo finit sa réunion d'organisation au bout de quatre heures. Il veut retrouver sa belle. Il ne sais pas encore comment faire pour la faire revenir à elle. Il s'est montré distrait pendant toute la séance. Et Hux n'a pas manqué de le remarquer. Heureusement qu'il n'ôte jamais son masque. C'est ça! Il va dévoiler son visage à la jeune femme. Et lui dire qu'il l'aime.

De retour dans ses appartement, il a la surprise de ne pas l'y trouver. Ses habits ne sont pas là, sa cape non plus. Où a-t-elle bien pu aller? Il réalise qu'elle ne peut sortir elle-même d'ici. Quelqu'un est venu la chercher. Qui? Pas Hux en tout cas, Pas Phasma. Elle était là aussi. 

Ses chevaliers ont accès à chez lui, mais ils n'ont jamais osé venir. Par acquit de conscience, il se précipite dans leurs quartiers. Rien. Ils ne sont pas non plus dans leur salle d'entraînement.

Il détale ensuite vers le salon de Dame Vastah. Les troupes n'ont pas souvent l'occasion de voir courir Kylo Ren, mais ils s'écartent tous avec célérité. Ils ont par contre l'habitude de ses crises de rage destructrice. Il glisse sur le sol. Elle n'y est pas. Il passe ensuite par l'infirmerie de l'étage et demande aux droïdes de vérifier les entrées en soin. Rien!

La dernière solution, Snoke.

Dans l'ascenseur qui amène à la salle du trône, Kylo essaye de se calmer et de dresser des barrières mentales autour de son esprit. Il ne faut pas que son maître sache l'état d'angoisse dans laquelle il se trouve. Et surtout pas ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Quand la porte s'ouvre enfin, il est serein, en apparence au moins. Il s'agenouille avec déférence.

Snoke est étrangement avachi sur son grand fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans le vague et les membres ballants. Il émet de petits grognements de plaisir. Soudain, le Suprême Leader se ressaisit. Il a du sentir son apprenti arriver. Un grand sourire illumine son visage grotesque.

"Bienvenue seigneur Kylo Ren. Des nouvelles de la mission que je t'ai confiée?"

"Rien d'important, Maître, la mission suit son cours."

"Bien! Mais que fais-tu là au lieu d'être chez toi à profiter des charmes innombrables de ton otage."

"Elle a disparu. Elle s'est échappée. Je ne sais comment."

Snoke rit doucement.

"Non, elle ne s'est pas enfuie. Elle est là, à côté."

Kylo ne réagit pas mais il sent que ses pressentiments sont justifiés.

"Je voulais te faire une surprise et discuter un peu avec elle. Mais j'ai été un peu dépassé par la situation."

"Laquelle, Maître?"

"Il semble que tu l'ais bien dressée après tout. Elle s'est jetée sur les chevaliers présents et les a attirés avec elle pour se faire baiser. Ils n'ont pas pu résister."

C'est ça ce que ce pervers faisait quand il est arrivé? Assister au viol de son amour par six brutes épaisses? Kylo ne doit pas réagir. Ne pas montrer qu'il est blessé. Il se doute qu'elle ne l'a pas fait de son plein gré. Même dans son état de dépression actuel.

Il comprend ce que veut Snoke: le faire basculer irrémédiablement du côté obscur de rage et de jalousie. Et bien, il va lui donner exactement ce qu'il veut.

"Vous voulez dire qu'elle se fait baiser par les six en même temps et qu'elle l'a voulu?"

"Exactement, mon cher apprenti. Ton enseignement lui a donné toutes sortes d'envies. Elle ne peut plus se passer de sexe. Regardes, si tu veux, par toi-même."

D'un geste de Snoke, la vitre de la porte de la salle d'entraînement devient transparente.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un miroir sans tain."


	37. Les chevaliers de Ren (partie 3)

Elle sent Kuruk vaciller un instant. Comme s'il se réveillait.

"Snoke a du s'absenter. Je suis de retour les gars."

"Parce qu'il était en toi? Pas de bol"

"Je compte bien m'amuser aussi avec cette chienne."

Mel réalise alors qu'elle s'est fait violer par le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre. Et cela ne lui fait absolument rien. 

Kuruk reprend sa progression à travers ses entrailles. Elle est sur un nuage. Avec trois sexes en elle. L'atmosphère a changée autour dans la pièce. Tous ont remarqué qu'elle avait rejoint la partie. 

Elle bouge d'elle-même le long de leurs membres. Elle saisit la queue qui se trouve dans sa bouche et commence à frictionner les bourses. Elle n'est plus là. Seul son corps profite de l'instant. Les deux autres hommes en elle cessent de bouger alors qu'ils assistent fascinés à sa danse. 

Elle ondule, se tord et pousse des feulements de bonheur. Elle enlève le membre de sa bouche et adresse un sourire à Cardo. Elle se baisse vers Vicrul.

"Puis-je, Monsieur?"

"Que veux-tu, mon soleil?"

"Jouir, s'il vous plait"

il la regarde intensément et reprend ses mouvements de piston.

"Quand je te le dirais, ma belle."

Kuruk recommence également et retrouve ses esprits. Cardo enfourne à nouveau sa queue dans sa bouche tandis que de ses mains, elle caresse les épaules de Vicrul. En retour, il malaxe sa poitrine. Il tire toujours sur la chaîne, mais cette fois elle répond avec des gémissements de plaisir. 

Elle imagine Kylo assister à la scène et elle sourit, béate. Il sera si fier d'elle. Désormais, elle lui donnera tout.

Kylo assiste à la scène, les poings serrés. Il la voit bouger son bassin et crier de plaisir sous les mains de ses hommes. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait? Sans sa belle lumière, elle n'est plus qu'un réceptacle vide, prêt à recevoir toutes les queues qui passent. 

Snoke a allumé l'intercom et il peut entendre aussi bien qu'il voit. Il l'entend demander la permission de jouir. C'est lui qui est responsable de ça aussi. Elle n'a plus de volonté.

Le sexe de Cardo cherche à pénétrer encore plus profond. Après qu'elle ait pris une grande inspiration, sa queue glisse maintenant au fond de sa gorge. Ça fait mal. Ça fait tellement mal, quand il passe sous sa luette. Son nez touche ses poils pubiens autour de la base de sa verge. 

Une fois qu'il est tout entier en elle, Mel regarde Cardo avec un sentiment de fierté. Vas-te faire foutre. Elle le dit dans sa tête et ses yeux à lui s'écarquillent, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'elle est en train de leur prouver à tous. 

Cardo laisse échapper un petit grognement. 

"Putain."

Il relâche un peu son emprise sur les cheveux de Mel. Il hésite un moment, comme s'il était choqué par la performance qu'elle effectue. Mais, cela ne dure pas longtemps, avant qu'il recommence à fourrer férocement sa gorge. 

Chaque coup l'enflamme. son cou brûle quand elle essaye d'ouvrir encore plus sa bouche pour permettre à la bite de Cardo d'aller jusqu'au fond. Elle est en train d'étouffer, mais elle s'en fiche.

Les mouvements de Vicrul et de Kuruk gagnent en vitesse et en puissance. Elle se tord dans tous les sens, Cardo déchargeant dans son cou. Du sperme ressort par son nez et redescend sur son menton. 

Bientôt elle bascule en arrière. Elle est retenue pas les bras de Kuruk qui l'enserre, ses grandes mains comme des araignées sur sa poitrine. 

Kylo voit avec horreur une boule obscène tendre la peau de son ventre. Vicrul a passé sa main dans sa fente humide et caresse frénétiquement son clitoris.

"Laissez-moi jouir... Laissez-moi jouir... Maîtres!"

Cette voix suppliante est insupportable pour Kylo. Il serre maintenant sa main sur son sabre laser et est sur le point de l'allumer pour tuer Snoke, ces brutes, et même elle. Quand soudain il entend Vicrul parler.

"Maintenant, bouton d'or."

Alors qu'elle est balayée par la vague de jouissance qui la saisit, Kylo tombe à terre, la tête entre les mains. Il se souvient de tout. 

De son bouton d'or, de son sourire, des moments partagés allongés dans l'herbe, de la première fois où il l'a embrassé... Mais il se souvient aussi de Chewie, du bonheur de monter à bord du Faucon Millenium avec son père, de la main de sa mère dans ses cheveux, qui lui souhaite une bonne nuit... Tous ces petites joies quotidiennes. Et plus encore.

Il relève la tête et voit les chevaliers déverser leur foutre sur elle, pantelante et gémissante. Anéantie. Ses jambes écartées laissent échapper des rivières de sucs mêlés. Blancs et jaune. Elle sourit dans le vide.

"Cela fait dix troopers de plus ou on lui compte pas celle là?"

"Je me dit que cette salope aimerait se faire enculée par cent troopers de plus."

"Trugden, Ap'lek, à vous."

Kylo lève son sabre, et au lieu de tous les tuer, il saccage la salle du trône. Il ne reste bientôt plus rien que son sabre n'ait pas détruit, rideaux, trône, conduits de ventilation, rambardes. Les gardes prétoriaux l'immobilisent quand il s'écroule enfin au sol. 

"Elle n'est rien. Elle ne t'est rien."

Snoke pose une main sur son épaule et tente de la calmer. Kylo ne peut pas tous les tuer. Six gardes, six chevaliers et Snoke. Leur tour viendra. Il le jure. Surtout ce monstre de Suprême Leader qui lui a enlevé de la tête tout ces instants de bonheur. Il va payer. Mais il faut qu'il trouve un plan, et qu'il la sauve.

"Rentres chez toi. Et nourris-toi de cette colère et de cette haine. Elle te rend plus puissant que jamais. Tu deviendras l'égal de Vador. Je t’appellerais quand ce sera fini."

"Promettez-moi, Maître, de me laisser la punir, avant de la tuer de mes mains."

"Il te reste plus d'une semaine, mon ami, pour faire d'elle ce que tu veux. Mais laisses tes hommes en profiter un peu. Il faut bien que chacun y goûte."


	38. Les chevaliers de Ren (partie 4)

Ils sont tous retournés boire un verre d'alcool. De nouveau consciente, Mel se redresse brusquement pour vomir. Que lui est-il arrivé? Elle ne se souvient de rien après que Kuruk ait commencé à la sodomiser. Et si son sperme était empoisonné? 

Elle se souvient ensuite d'avoir été soulevée dans les airs et d'assister à la scène du haut de la pièce. Elle voyait bien son corps se donner à cœur perdu à ces monstres, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle a mal partout, elle est couverte de sécrétions étranges. Elle sait que son calvaire n'est pas fini. Et dire que Kylo veut qu'elle subisse cela! Pour qu'elle sache ce qu'il a subi? 

Elle a l'impression de se réveiller de la dépression dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis quelques jours. Elle décide de résister dans sa tête, si elle ne peut résister dans son corps.

La porte de sa chambre de torture s'ouvre sur Snoke. Celui-ci est suivi par une petite femme vêtue de rouge sombre. Sa poitrine est dévoilée, et les plis de sa jupe laissent entrevoir son sexe. Pourtant, cette femme avance parmi tout ces hommes comme si elle était une reine.

Elle se penche sur Mel et la regarde avec des yeux chargés de mépris.

"Et bien, notre petite princesse est devenue une sacrée pute! Elle a enfin eu ce qu'elle mérite."

Mel reconnait le visage de Lila. 

"Oui, mademoiselle, vous ne valez pas plus que moi maintenant. Même que vous ne valez plus rien du tout."

D'un geste brusque, elle saisit la chaine qui relie ses deux tétons et arrache les clips. Mel crie d'horreur. Et du sang coule sur sa poitrine. Lila se penche et étale le sang sur son corps avec délectation. Elle retourne ensuite se mettre entre les genoux de Snoke, qui s'est assis sur un fauteuil. Elle le caresse sous sa robe dorée.

"Comme tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule de Wes-San à nous combler. Tu crois que Kylo va faire quoi avec elle?"

Non! Pas lui! Snoke la regarde trembler de tous ses membres. Lila tourne la tête vers Mel, avec un sourire dédaigneux.

"Tes chères cousines, pourtant, n'ont pas fait l'affaire comme moi. Après les avoir baisées à mort, mes chevaliers les ont vendu à un bordel pour le petit personnel. Elles doivent actuellement faire plus de vingt passes par jour. Tous les hommes rêvent de posséder des jumelles. Surtout si jeunes. Si tu les voyais... elles ne seront bientôt plus bonnes qu'à être revendues à un bordel minable sur Nar Shadaa."

Mel ferme les yeux et repense à Val et Lyn, si jolies et si gaies... Elle essaye d'imaginer leur calvaire. Ce doit être encore pire de voir quelqu'un qu'on aime se faire maltraiter devant ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire. Elles étaient si douces et si proches l'une de l'autre... Mel se sent impuissante. Elle ne peut les aider, tout comme elle ne peut pas s'aider elle-même.

Elle est si fatiguée... Elle voudrait qu'ils la laissent tous s'endormir, quitte à ne plus jamais se réveiller. Mais ce n'est pas dans les projets du Twi'lek qui vient vers elle. 

Il a la peau gris bleutée, avec des pointes plus sombres. Il est encore tout habillé mais il a enlevé son heaume. Mel n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un Twi'lek pourrait aussi facilement cacher ses longues excroissances de chair. Elle détourne le regard, voulant lui montrer que cela ne la concerne plus. 

Il se penche sur elle et déchire brutalement le tissu de ce qu'il reste de sa jupe. Il en fait plusieurs fines lanières. Il lui lève la tête pour lui en enrouler une autour du cou. Mel refuse de se laisser faire et le frappe autant qu'elle peut. Elle lui arrache des lambeaux de peau des joues et essaye de lui enfoncer les yeux avec son pouce.

"Kuruk, ça n'agit plus! Cette pute ne se laisse pas faire. J'aime autant."

Il serre le lien autour de son cou et la tire vers un des murs de la salle. Elle est tentée de se laisser étrangler. Aussi la balance-t-il sur les épaules, pendant qu'elle lui martèle le dos de ses poings. Elle crie, se débat et mord. 

Quand il l'adosse au mur, Mel sent les barreaux d'une échelle de traction derrière elle. Il profite de l'avoir perchée sur ses épaules pour lui accrocher les pieds à un mètre du sol, par les lanières qu'il a apporté. Il lui écarte ensuite les jambes. En l'appuyant fortement contre les barreaux, il s'occupe de ses mains, tirés vers l'arrière. Elle peut se tenir par les mains et ses pieds sont à peu près calés. Son buste penche vers l'avant, comme ses seins. 

Devant elle, Trudgen ouvre sa ceinture. 

Derrière lui, Mel peut voir les autres hommes baiser Lilo. Ils sont cinq autour d'elle ou en elle. Son ancienne bonne est en train de se faire sodomiser par Kuruk et sa bouche est prise par Cardo. Elle regarde sans ciller Mel, tout en émettant des feulements de chatte en chaleur. Ap'lek joue avec ses seins qui enserre son membre. Vicrul sodomise Cardo et Ushar, Vicrul...

Sous les yeux exorbités de Snoke. Au moins son violeur est-il seul. Qu'importe ce qu'il lui fera, ce ne pourrait être pire qu'avec plusieurs brutes à la fois.

Mel ne peut retenir un hurlement quand elle voit ce que Trudgen sort de son pantalon: deux tentacules en mouvement. Elles sont assez fines et se terminent par une extrémité en pointe. Sa bouche sera épargnée, mais pas le reste. 

Elle pleure abondamment maintenant. Trudgen lui saisit presque doucement la tête et l'embrasse sur la bouche. 

"Non!"

Elle lui mord la lèvre inférieure mais il continue à sourire et recommence à l'embrasser. Pendant ce temps, Mel sent une de ses excroissances de la tête s'enrouler autour de son cou. Bientôt elle ne peut plus respirer, d'autant plus qu'il commence à l'étrangler. Il s'éloigne de ses lèvres et l'autre excroissance pénètre sa gorge.

Soudain, une douleur l'aveugle. Il a introduit en elle ses tentacules, l'un dans le vagin, l'autre dans l'anus. Il semble qu'elles changent de volume constamment. Elles ne sont pas raides comme un sexe humain, mais flexibles. Il se concentre visiblement pour les gonfler en elle. Et il commence à pomper, à pilonner de ses trois tentacules enfoncées dans le corps de Mel. Toujours plus épais, toujours plus loin.

Elle s'évanouit. 

À son réveil, tout est terminé. Elle n'a aucun souvenir d'Ap'lek. Il est pourtant en train de se rhabiller. Elle n'a même jamais vu son visage. 

Elle est complètement nue, son corset ayant été enlevé avec violence. Cela se voit aux traces de sang sur sa taille. 

Mel a les jambes écartées, mais ce qui la frappe est son ventre gonflé. Elle appuie doucement dessus et elle voit des torrents de sperme propulsés à l'extérieur d'elle. Du sperme opalescent, du sperme jaune vif et un nouveau liquide gluant noir. Et du sang.

Snoke ricane, bientôt suivi par tous les autres. Lila vient auprès de Mel et lui susurre à l'oreille : 

"Tu me laisseras Kylo Ren maintenant? Ça m'étonnerai qu'il veuille encore de toi."


	39. Réminiscence (partie 5)

Je me souviens... De tout, mais d'elle surtout. De cette petite bouille ronde et souriante qui me suit partout et qui n'arrête jamais de parler. Elle me parle sans rien attendre spécialement de moi. 

Elle m'horripile le plus souvent, mais cela fait du bien, quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de moi. Petit à petit, je m'habitue à cette présence et à ses questions.

Pendant ces instants avec elle, les voix dans ma tête se taisent. Je ne suis plus assailli par de sombres ruminations qui sapent en continue les brefs moments de joie que je peux ressentir. Sa lumière dorée me calme et je suis bientôt à deux doigts d'accepter son amitié.

Quand elle est venue la première fois, je ne remarque même pas qu'un vaisseau s'était posé. Je suis concentré sur un livre d'astrophysique sur la théorie du "Monde entre les mondes" assez complexe.

Elle déboule devant moi et commence sa litanie de question. Je ne lui réponds pas.

Mais elle n'en a visiblement rien à faire. Ces questions m'énerve dans un premier temps. Mais sa ténacité m'amuse vite. Elle est vive et drôle.

Elle boude dès qu'elle n'arrive à rien, parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire léviter une simple feuille par exemple. Si je lui montre comment s'y prendre, elle m'observe, fascinée, sans même m'en vouloir. 

Les autres sont plus ou moins jaloux avec moi, surtout Voe, mais elle non. Elle me contemple comme si j'étais merveilleux.

Au bout des deux mois, Luke lui annonce, avec la délicatesse dont il est coutumier, qu'elle n'a pas les dispositions requises pour continuer une formation. Moi, je pense qu'elle a de grandes dispositions pour les pouvoirs de l'esprit, et pour être énervante. 

Mais cela n'intéresse pas Luke. Je suis déçu car elle va devoir repartir. Elle me manquera, c'est sûr.

L'année suivante, elle est de retour. Son oncle, avec qui je suis déjà parti en expédition avec Luke, à la recherche d'artéfacts Jedi, souhaite qu'elle continue à étudier les textes sacrés. Il veut en faire une prêtresse de la Force. Mais cela, elle ne le sait pas encore. 

La première chose qu'elle fait en débarquant est de courir vers mon arbre et de me sauter dans les bras.

Je ne suis pas trop habitué à de tels gestes, mais elle est toujours aussi mignonne. Aussi radieuse. Mon rayon de soleil. Mon bouton d'or... Je me rend compte que ça m'a manqué. C'est comme si j'avais enfin une petite soeur qui m'adore. 

Elle me suit partout comme un petit chien. Elle m'écoute avec attention, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit déconcentrée par un papillon ou autre chose.

Vers dix ans, elle me demande de lui apprendre à se battre avec une épée de bois. J'accepte, même si je ne vois pas trop ce qu'elle pourrait faire contre moi. Je laisse mon sabre laser pour une épée d'entrainement. 

Elle est petite, mais rapide, et je reçois quelques coups douloureux pour mes membres et mon amour-propre. Elle m'annonce en riant que cela fait un an que son père l'a autorisé à prendre des cours auprès de son maître d'armes. Elle voulais me faire la surprise.

Elle est maintenant de plus en plus grande et plus longue. Ses traits s'affinent mais ses couettes montrent qu'elle est encore une enfant. 

Je lui raconte de plus en plus facilement ma vie avec mes parents et quelques angoisses que je sais être acceptables. Le reste, les voix dans ma tête et mes crises de colère incontrôlable, elle ne doit pas le savoir. Elle est néanmoins perspicace, pour une gamine.

À douze ans, elle me fait part de ses projets de vie. Elle au moins peut espérer en l'avenir. Elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut. Je suis un peu jaloux de l'entendre parler de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. C'est interdit aux Jedi. 

Les études et les entrainements continuent. Mais une année, elle ne revient pas. Puis deux. Elle m'écrit tout le temps et je lui répond. Mais ma petite sœur me manque... 

Je me suis rapproché de Tai. Il remplit presque le rôle de Mel, en moins drôle. Mes condisciples me fatiguent tous plus ou moins, je me renferme. Mes parents ne prennent jamais de mes nouvelles et Luke est implacable avec moi.

J'ai vu le vaisseau de Lor San atterrir. Je n'espère même pas que mon bouton d'or soit à bord. Elle ne m'a rien annoncé dans ses dernières lettres. 

Et soudain, je vois une créature s'avancer vers moi. Elle porte une petite robe blanche toute simple qui laisse deviner une poitrine opulente. Une ceinture dorée ceint ses hanches et souligne la courbe de ses fesses. Et ses cheveux dorés détachés lui tombent jusqu'à la taille.

Un apparition, une déesse. Qui vient droit vers moi.

Je me rend compte de qui elle est quand elle est seulement à dix pas de moi. Je sens ma mâchoire tomber et le souffle me manque. 

Je ne sais même plus ce qu'elle me dit ni ce que je lui répond. Je sais juste qu'elle s'enfuit, me laissant seul, en état de choc.


	40. De retour dans la cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour mon mouvement d'humeur la dernière fois.  
> Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent malgré tout.  
> Ce n'était pas un ultimatum...

Mel lève les yeux sur la silhouette qui s'avance vers elle, imposante et menaçante. Ce monstre est venu admirer son corps et son âme suppliciés. Toujours ce trou noir gigantesque qui menace de l'anéantir. Elle contemple ce masque qui lui fait horreur, inexpressif mais qui pourtant la condamne.

Kylo essaye de maîtriser les tremblements de rage qui le reprennent à la vue de ce qu'ils ont fait d'elle. Il se demande par quel miracle elle est toujours en vie. Son corps semble sur le point de se briser et ses yeux de se fermer pour toujours. Il réfrène maintenant une envie de pleurer sur elle. Il se retourne vers Snoke.

"Comme vous me l'avez promis, je la ramène chez moi. Je souhaite la punir pour ce qu'elle a fait avec mes chevaliers. Vous pourrez disposer d'elle dans dix jours."

"Bien, mon fidèle apprenti, je te décharge de toutes tes obligations. N'oublie pas, elle est un instrument pour que tu acceptes enfin pleinement ta destinée."

Mel ne résiste pas, anéantie, quand il la recouvre de sa cape noire et qu'il l'a prend dans ses bras. Elle ne peut pas marcher de toute façon. Il ne dit rien. Elle non plus. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut d'elle. Comme d'habitude. Elle se sent partir, ainsi ballottée dans ses bras.

Elle se réveille dans le lit de Kylo. Elle entend un bain couler au loin. Elle a hâte de s'y noyer. Il est penché sur elle, toujours masqué, et essuie son corps avec une éponge douce. Toujours cette fichue douceur. Il fait tout pour ne pas rajouter à ses souffrances, mais elle lui en veut d'autant plus. Elle ne veut pas penser à ce qui l'attend maintenant. Dans dix jours, son calvaire sera fini. Elle fera tout pour qu'il la tue. 

Une fois cette toilette effectuée, Kylo va chercher une petite clef dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il essaye de ne pas pleurer sous son masque. Lui qui voulait ce matin lui montrer enfin son vrai visage a peur maintenant de le faire. Qu'y verra-t-elle? La face d'un monstre assurément. Comment pourrait-elle lui pardonner désormais?

Il entre la clef dans la petite serrure de son collier et la fait jouer. Le collier tombe. Mais l'empreinte rougie sur son cou demeure.

Mel ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait penché sur elle. Le collier tombé, c'est au tour des attaches de ses membres... Pourquoi la libère-t-il? Quelle nouvelle torture a-t-il imaginé? 

Elle se frictionne les poignets, essayant de faire partir les marques. Ces liens de cuir n'ont pas quitté son corps depuis trois semaines. Ils ont servi au meurtrier de Ben à la contraindre. Et à user d'elle comme il le voulait. Les marques rouges sur sa peau ne vont pas s'effacer de sitôt. Sans ces attaches, elle se sent nue. Elle rirait presque de l'ironie de sa situation.

Toujours sans un mot, il la porte à nouveau, délicatement, dans la salle de bain cette fois. Et il la plonge dans la baignoire bouillante. 

Kylo assiste alors à une scène étrange. Mel se sert de lui, en le repoussant violemment, pour se maintenir sous l'eau. 

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour assimiler le fait qu'elle essaye de se noyer. Elle doit penser qu'il va accepter de l'y aider. Les larmes de Kylo brouille sa vision alors qu'elle se débat pour rester sous l'eau.

Il l'attrape brusquement sous les bras et Mel bascule hors de la baignoire. Elle tombe sur lui et se met à le frapper de toutes ses forces en le chevauchant. Ces forces sont limitées, mais elle n'en a rien à faire. Elle non plus ne peut rien voir à cause de ses yeux emplis de larmes. Mais elle continue. Et il se laisse faire. Elle frappe encore et encore le casque monstrueux. 

Elle s'effondre sur lui, alors qu'il l'enserre fermement dans ses grands bras. Tout c'est passé sans un mot et sans un bruit, si ce n'est celui des coups et des reniflements de Mel. Ils restent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ses sanglots à elle se soient taris. Mel n'a pas remarqué les siens à lui.

Avec le plus de douceur possible, il la ramène sur le lit dont il arrache les draps souillés. Il va en chercher de nouveaux et la manipule délicatement alors qu'il refait le lit sous elle. La fraîcheur des draps est un délice pour la peau meurtrie de Mel. Malgré elle, elle se rendort. Il reste quelque temps à son chevet puis contacte quelqu'un via son commlink.

Elle trouve à son chevet une doctoresse qu'elle connaît. Le docteur Tanuko, avec son spéculum et ses conseils déplacés. Cette dernière est venue avec sa trousse et procède à des soins sur son corps. Bientôt, traces de morsures, déchirures génitales et hématomes divers sont enduits de baumes. 

Elle fait avaler à Mel un contraceptif à large spectre. Ses mamelons sont désinfectés puis ses seins sont bandés. Les mains du docteur sont douces et Mel trouve un peu de réconfort dans ses yeux compatissants.

Pendant tous les soins, Kylo se tient, immobile, sur le pas de la porte, mais il n'arrive même plus à regarder Mel. Il l'a convoqué cette femme parce qu'elle connaît déjà Mel et qu'elle peut peut-être la rassurer. Et que Mel est très affaiblie.

Il a eu du mal à soutenir le regard du médecin quand celle-ci a évalué la situation. Une femme visiblement maltraitée et violentée dans le lit du seigneur Kylo Ren. Il a eu l'impression qu'elle le voyait et le jugeait à travers son heaume.

À quoi cela servirait-il de lui dire qu'il n'est pas responsable de l'état de la jeune femme? Il en est la cause. Il ne peut se mentir à lui-même. Des souvenirs de ce qu'il lui a fait subir ne cessent de lui revenir en mémoire. 

Des souvenirs de choses qu'on lui a fait subir, à lui aussi. Tout cela se mélange dans sa tête. Il comprend comment a pu naître le monstre qu'il est devenu. Il va s'assoir dans le salon, sur le matelas où son amour a souffert.

La doctoresse part, non sans décider de lui adresser un dernier regard chargé de mépris et de désapprobation. Elle a peur de Kylo Ren, comme tout le monde à bord. Ses yeux s'égarent sur la structure au dessus de lui. Elle s'étonne de le voir si abattu, la tête dans les mains et les épaules parcourues de convulsions. 

Que croyait-il qu'il allait se passer? Que de tels jeux étaient sans conséquences? Elle ne comprend pas comment cela est possible de se trouver face à un monstre qui pleure en silence.


	41. Conséquences

Quand Mel émerge à nouveau, elle trouve contre elle un haut noir de Kylo. Comme le premier jour, elle est étonnée par sa taille. Elle pourrait s'en faire une robe. Elle le sent. Il est propre cette fois. Elle n'entend aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Elle décide de le mettre. Comme prévu, il lui tombe largement au dessous des fesses. Qu'importe le nouveau jeu que va lui proposer Kylo, elle s'en fiche.

Elle se lève, mais ses jambes ont du mal à la porter. Elle se sent extrêmement faible, même si les soins du docteur Tanuko ont semble-t-il été efficaces. Elle se dirige vers la porte, afin d'essayer de trouver une solution pour sortir quand elle le voit, endormi sur le matelas au pied du cadre de métal où elle était enchaînée.

Elle avance avec précaution, pour ne pas le réveiller. Arrivée à la porte, elle examine avec attention le boitier de contrôle quand elle entend un murmure derrière elle:

"Mel..."

Elle se retourne pour le voir se lever sur ses avant-bras. Son visage masqué se dresse vers elle, implorant.

"Mel.... Je t'en prie... Je vais t'aider à fuir."

Ce nom, prononcé par ce monstre, la répugne.

"Comment connais-tu mon nom? L'ai-je crié pendant mon sommeil... Ou pendant que tes hommes me violaient à ta demande?"

Il ne répond pas. Mel se rapproche de lui. Elle veut encore le frapper.

"Non, je n'étais même pas au courant. Je n'aurai jamais..."

"Tu n'aurais jamais quoi? Tu ne m'aurais jamais battu et violé? "

Elle est maintenant contre lui et s'apprête à le frapper avec une cravache qu'elle a pris en passant.

"Si, je l'ai fait... Mais pas eux, jamais eux..."

Et le puissant Kylo Ren éclate en sanglot à ses pieds, sans essayer de se cacher d'elle. Il est comme sans volonté. 

L'esprit de Mel retrouve en un éclair sa vivacité et elle décide de l'enchaîner à son tour. Il se laisse faire quand une première chaîne maintient en l'air une de ses mains. Mel s'attaque à son autre bras. Il se met à genoux alors qu'elle tire de toutes ses forces. 

Elle est maintenant face à lui, dans le fauteuil où il a l'habitude de s'assoir pour jouir du spectacle qu'elle lui offre. 

Kylo pourrait se détacher lui-même rapidement de ses entraves. Mais il n'en a pas envie. Qu'elle profite de cet instant pour l'humilier. Elle en a le droit.

"Réponds, sale monstre! Mon nom! Comment tu l'as su?"

Kylo garde les yeux au sol.

"Quand Vicrul t'as appelé "bouton d'or"... Une étincelle... Je me suis souvenu de tout... Je me suis souvenu de toi."

"Quoi?! Tu as assisté à la scène? Tu as pris ton pied, j'espère, sale pervers?"

Il pleure à nouveau. 

De quel droit ose-t-il? Mel reprend la cravache et lui assène un coup violent dans le dos. 

Il ne crie pas. Il regarde toutjours le sol.

"Non... Il... Snoke m'a tenu occupé toute la journée. Je t'ai cherché partout, tu avais disparu... Il m'a dit que..."

Nouveau sifflement de la cravache, nouvelle douleur.

"Il t'as dit quoi?"

"Que tu... tu voulais baiser avec eux tous... Je ne l'ai pas cru... Alors qu'il m'a fait voir."

Mel suspend son geste, alors qu'elle s'apprête à frapper encore. Il a cru qu'elle... Ce n'est pas suffisant comme réponse.

"Je ne pouvais pas tous les tuer... Il fallait que je te sorte de là vivante..."

"Je suis morte plusieurs fois dans cette salle, connard."

"Je t'en supplie, écoutes-moi! Il faut que je trouve vite un moyen... Pour que tu t'échappes."

"Pour que je m'échappe? Pourquoi?"

"C'est ce que j'étais venu te dire... En rentrant de ma réunion... Que je t'aimais."

"Immonde... Salopard... De monstre..."

Mel accompagne chaque mot d'un coup de cravache. Elle a les bras en feu, mais elle ne peut pas s'arrêter. 

"Comment ça... Tu m'aimais?.. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer... Tu n'as pas de coeur."

Du sang coule des endroits où la cravache à déchiré ses vêtements, sur ses cuisses, son ventre et son dos. Kylo endure la douleur, parce qu'il sait qu'elle a besoin de lui faire mal, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de ce qu'il lui a fait endurer.

"Mel! On n'a plus beaucoup de temps..."

Elle saisit le sabre laser qu'il a à la ceinture. Elle l'allume et le lève sur lui. Il ne peut plus supporter ce qu'il lui a fait, ni tout ce qu'il a fait à ceux qui ont croisé son chemin. Elle va le tuer, c'est écrit. Sa seule angoisse est de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Mel par la suite.

Mel abat avec détermination le sabre. Au lieu de tuer ce monstre, elle s'en prend au cadre au dessus de lui. Elle frappe encore et encore, réduisant l'armature en fragments rougeoyants.

Kylo sent ses liens tomber au sol et lui aussi. Il tombe à genoux. Il ne sent même pas la douleur qu'elle lui a infligé. Les yeux fermés, il sent les mains de Mel se poser sur son casque et appuyer sur les boutons latéraux.


	42. Reminiscence (part 6)

Je ne sais pas comment réagir quand elle est à mes côtés. Mes mains sont moites, je n'arrive pas à la regarder dans les yeux et quand je l'ai embrassé sur le front, c'est la bouche que je visais, avant de me reprendre. Quel idiot! 

Mel est pourtant la même à l'intérieur, je le vois, la même fille intelligente et drôle. Mais elle ne sera jamais plus ma petite sœur.

Cet imbécile de Lor San me fait un clin d’œil quand je reviens avec elle dans la salle commune. Luke a l'air de ne rien remarquer, comme d'habitude. Je décide de faire comme si de rien n'était et de l'écouter parler de ces deux années qu'elle a passé loin de moi.

Ben est bizarre, mais au moins il l'a admis. J'ai hâte de retrouver le Ben que je connais. Il répond vaguement quand je lui parle. Ça m'horripile. Du coup, j'engage la conversation avec les autres. Il y a deux nouveaux, un garçon de cinq ans et une petite fille de sept. 

Elle me fait penser à moi. Elle ouvre de grands yeux dès qu'un grand raconte une de ses aventures et rit aux éclats. 

"Ben, on pourrait peut-être s'entrainer si tu veux, j'ai peur d'avoir régresser."

Il me regarde, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que je lui dit, mais il opine au bout d'un instant.

"Je me change. On se retrouve dans dix minutes dans la cour?"

Quand Mel revient, elle est vêtue d'un pantalon court gris clair, de bottes marrons et d'une tunique blanche assez serrée. Elle le fait exprès ou quoi!

"Si tu veux, on peut utiliser de vrais sabres laser?"

"Non, ils sont réservés aux Jedis, apprentis ou maîtres. Et tu n'es ni l'une ni l'autre."

"Si tu le dis. Lor m'a expliqué que c'est assez récent, cette main basse des Siths et de Jedis sur cette arme. Et je te rappelle qu'on peut très bien avoir des pouvoirs dans la force sans être ni l'un ni l'autre."

"Si tu le dis."

"Tu as vraiment l'intention d'être abject?"

Il est vraiment magnifique quand il se met en position de défense. Il sait très bien que j'attaque la première d'habitude. Mais pas cette fois. Je prends mon temps. Et je l'admire en tournant autour de lui.

Il est devenu plus musclé. Mais son corps a toujours l'air d'être trop grand pour lui. Ses cheveux sont presque trop longs. Mais sa bouche, quand il se mord les lèvres...

Je suis toujours étonnée quand je me rends compte à quel point il ignore l'effet qu'il a sur moi. Pourtant, en cet instant précis, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que, moi, je lui fait de l'effet.

Il attaque d'estoc, et je saute sur le côté. Il frappe de taille, et je saute par dessus la lame en bois. Tout en sautant je lui administre un coup léger au bras gauche. On n'est pas là pour se blesser trop fort.

"Une touche à zéro!"

Il sourit en coin.

Elle n'a pas du tout régressé. Elle a du s'entraîner encore plus dur. Je n'ose pas utiliser la Force, parce que serait de la triche. J'essaye donc de la toucher du mieux que je peux. Mais elle est rapide. Elle commence à m'épuiser, à bondir ainsi dans tous les sens.

Je décide de feinter. Au moment où elle croît que je vais frapper vers le haut, je bascule sur la gauche et je pivote derrière elle. Elle se retourne, mais ne peut empêcher que je la touche du plat de mon épée sur le dos.

"Un à un."

Cette danse continue quelques minutes, et je suis de plus en plus en sueur. Ma puissance ne sert à rien. Je vais donc abréger le combat.

Sur le point de me faire à nouveau taper par Ben, je ne vois comme solution que de lui faire un croche-pied. C'est bas, mais je sens qu'il envisage de plus en plus sérieusement d'avoir recours à la Force.

Emportée dans ma lancée, je lui fauche une de ses jambes mais je ne peux empêcher qu'il me prenne par la taille pour m'entraîner avec lui. J'atterris à cheval sur lui. Et le temps s'arrête...

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle m'a mis à terre et je ne peux bouger un orteil. Elle me regarde étrangement, ses mains sur mon buste. Je ne peux plus respirer.

Heureusement Tai arrive avec Hennix! 

"Notre petite Mel t'a battu! Incroyable!"

"Tu sais, Mel, que cette vision de Ben à terre va me faire la journée, voire plus..."

Tai et Hennix sont en train de se tenir les côtes alors que je me relève. J'époussète ma tunique et mon pantalon et je me retourne pour donner ma main à Ben pour le faire se redresser. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et braqués sur moi. Il prend ma main et se trouve bientôt tout contre moi.

Heureusement pour moi, les deux autres idiots n'ont rien vu. Je m'éloigne d'elle après l'avoir félicité pour ses progrès.

"Tu peux prendre ta revanche quand tu veux. Mais n'espère pas trop."


	43. Le plan

Il n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. Il sait qu'elle est face à lui. Elle ne dit rien. Il sent son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il veut mourir.

Mel le dévisage. Elle peut enfin voir le visage de son oppresseur. Il a tellement changé! À la fois plus vieux et plus jeune. Comme s'il n'avait pas pu grandir depuis la destruction de l'académie. Mais qu'il avait vécu beaucoup trop de choses horribles pour en sortir indemne. Un foutu paradoxe ambulant.

Elle pose le masque au sol et va s'assoir à nouveau dans un fauteuil. 

"Qu'est ce que tu proposes?"

Kylo a du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Il se sent nu devant elle, vulnérable. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Il n'arrive pas non plus à relever la tête et à ouvrir les yeux pour la voir.

"J'ai pensé qu'il fallait au moins trois choses: préparer ta fuite, créer une diversion, et retarder ta mise à mort programmée par Snoke."

"Continue."

"Le plus simple c'est de préparer une navette prête à décoller et à t'amener où tu veux."

"J'imagine que Wes-San est inenvisageable."

"Effectivement! Il faudrait plutôt que tu passes par une planète, comme Corellia, ou mieux, Nar Sardaa. Tu pourrais alors te débarrasser du vaisseau, et en prendre un moins reconnaissable."

"Tu as pensé à tout, je vois."

"Tu prendras le vaisseau de Snoke et je te donnerais des crédits impériaux... Je te donnerais également la clef d'une maison sur Naboo."

"Hors de question!"

"Ma mère m'a offert une petite bicoque à côté de la sienne, sur une île sur le lac. Je n'y suis jamais allé. Elle pensait que cela serait plus acceptable pour moi de venir là, en gardant mon indépendance et..."

"Tu veux dire que tu as gardé la clef tout ce temps?"

Il se tait. Il n'a jamais voulu s'en séparer. Il ne sait pas bien pourquoi. S'il la donne à Mel, il fait une croix sur un éventuel retour dans le giron maternel. Non qu'il ait sérieusement envisagé cette possibilité, mais cela restait une option dans un coin de sa tête.

"Tu iras ensuite où tu voudras, mais Naboo ressemble assez à Wes-San, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je me suis dit juste avant de te rencontrer et de..."

"Ensuite? La diversion?"

Toujours ce même ton méprisant. Elle est impitoyable.

"Il faut que je trouve un moyen de désactiver le générateur de particules qui commande la vitesse lumière... Et peut-être une ou deux explosions..."

"Très bien, et pour la dernière partie?"

"Je reviens sur le vaisseau. C'est le seul qui ne soit pas équipé d'un traqueur. Il n'y a pas de sécurité dans le hangar de Snoke. Il faut donc que, au moment où tout se déclenchera, on soit tous les deux avec lui. Snoke a demandé à me voir dans neuf jours très exactement, avec toi ou ton cadavre."

"Jamais! Je ne veux plus jamais croiser ce pervers."

"Oui, je sais."

Mel aimerait qu'il la regarde. Elle pourrait alors savoir si elle peut se fier à son plan. Mais Kylo garde les yeux braqués sur le sol.

"Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tous les autres quais sont bien gardés et les vaisseaux peuvent être facilement repérés, même le mien. Quant à enlever les traqueurs sans déclencher une alarme immédiate, c'est impossible."

"Donc, nous nous retrouvons en face de Snoke, et..."

"Tu auras un sabre laser et de nouveaux vêtements... Je te présenterais comme ce que tu es: une personne sensible à la Force qui pourrait devenir une apprentie pour lui. Ou pour moi."

"Et tu crois qu'il va gober ça?"

"Il m'a intimé l'ordre d'en finir avec toi. Pour basculer définitivement du Côté Obscur. Dans le processus, je peux très bien lui avouer que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi et qu'il a senti, sont dus à ce lien de Force entre nous. C'est ce qui t'a fait me résister. Ce n'est que la vérité. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'un nouvel apprenti serait une bonne offrande."

"Pas bête, quoique un peu alambiqué."

"Snoke aime ce qui est alambiqué, fais-moi confiance sur ce coup. Pendant qu'il réfléchira aux possibilités et à leurs implications, il baissera sa garde. Il se donnera un peu de temps pour prendre une décision..."

"Et tout explosera?"

"Et tout explosera. Mais il faudra se débarrasser de lui, au moins temporairement. Je dois y réfléchir."

"Et les gardes prétoriens?"

"Ils ne sont pas un problème. Ils sont juste là pour faire de la figuration. Et on sera deux à se battre."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre, de toute façon. À part la vie"


	44. Foutu dès le début

Mel semble accepter le plan. Elle va se préparer à manger.

Le plus dur maintenant va être de mettre en place ce qu'il a prévu. L'organisation matérielle ne pose pas de problèmes à Kylo, il a gardé son costume de technicien radar. L'important est de ne pas se faire repérer par une éventuelle surveillance de ses appartements par Snoke. Lui n'aurait pas oublié de poster au moins un espion. Mais Kylo connaît un tour de passe passe ou deux...

Il se change rapidement et endosse ce déguisement ridicule une seconde fois. Alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte, il entend Mel émettre un hoquet de surprise. Il se retourne et elle le reconnaît. Elle semble stupéfaite par son apparence, la main sur sa bouche.

Bientôt, Mel ne peut plus s'arrêter de rire. Elle en pleurerait. Lui a l'air vexé comme un pou. Heureusement qu'elle a pu assister à ce spectacle. Cette dégaine... Elle le reconnaît, mais elle sait que c'est parce qu'elle le cotoie maintenant depuis plusieurs semaines. 

Kylo se détourne, rageant que le premier contact visuel qu'il aient eu depuis le début soit dans ce contexte. Elle va s'étrangler si elle continue. Mais il se rend compte que c'est aussi le premier rire qu'il entend d'elle depuis des années.

"C'est bon! On va pas y passer la journée."

...

"Je m'absente quelques heures. Tâche de t'en remettre."

Il sort de l'appartement en prenant soin de ne pas se faire suivre. Il lance une impulsion de Force afin de rendre confus tout droïde ou humanoïde à proximité.

Mel essaye de se calmer, mais c'est difficile. Son visage a eu l'air encore plus juvénile. Toute sensation de menace l'a quittée. Elle se repose à nouveau, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle a besoin de reprendre des forces.

À son réveil, Kylo est de retour. Il s'est changé. Il annonce à Mel que le petit programme qu'il a concocté pour les explosions est en place. Il a trouvé une solution pour la vitesse lumière. Il verra ça demain. Ses explications sont sèches et lapidaires. Et il ne la regarde plus. 

Commence alors une période de cohabitation avec lui comme elle n'en a jamais connu. Il l'évite autant que possible et est le plus souvent absent. Il veut que ce soit terminé rapidement. Pour pouvoir passer à autre chose? Pour éviter d'avoir à regarder la femme abjecte qu'elle est devenue à ses yeux? Pour ne pas avoir à éprouver du remords?

Mel en profite pour se remettre de ses traumatismes. Il ne la touche plus heureusement. Elle a même été jusqu'à lui proposer de soigner les blessures qu'elle lui a faites.

Bientôt, elle ne peut plus supporter la tension entre eux.

"Tu sais, il nous reste encore six jours à se supporter, on pourrait en profiter pour discuter."

"Que pourrait-on avoir à se dire?"

"Je ne sais pas, me parler de toi, de comment tu es devenu ce que tu es, de comment tu vis le fait d'avoir été lobotomisé par ton maître..."

...

"Tout ce que tu as cru est faux. Tu vis dans le mensonge. Depuis toutes ses années."

"Je sais... Pourtant, certaines choses sont vraies, comme la tentative de meurtre de Luke sur moi..."

"Quoi?"

"Et oui, mon cher oncle a essayé de m'assassiner dans mon sommeil. Lui qui avait trouvé du bon en Vador, qui avait pourtant fait tant de choses abominables, a été incapable de voir quelque chose à sauver en moi. Sa précieuse académie, ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai détruite. Après, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Toutes les portes se sont fermées, les unes après les autres..."

"C'est ça que tu te trouves comme excuses!"

"Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses, je dis juste que j'étais foutu... depuis le début. Malgré toutes tes questions à l'époque, tu n'as pas écouté ce que je crevais de te dire. Ce n'est pas que je voulais devenir celui que je suis, j'étais foutu, à la minute où Snoke m'a trouvé. Je n'ai aucun souvenir conscient où il n'est pas là, à me souffler des idées noires, à m'inciter à croire toutes sortes de choses. Je n'ai jamais été seul. Avec le recul, je me dis que j'ai été foutrement résistant. Depuis ma naissance, Mel, et même avant..."

"Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé? Ou à tes parents?"

"Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Eux avaient déjà peur de moi, de ce que je pouvais devenir, surtout ma mère. Mon père, il n'arrivait pas à assumer sa nouvelle position. Et il ne comprenait rien à la Force. Tous mes gestes étaient épiés, commentés. Par tout le monde. Et ils n'ont rien fait pour me protéger. Ils auraient du voir..."

"Et ils t'ont envoyé chez ton oncle..."

"Qui m'a abandonné aussi, dès qu'il a pu violer ma tête... Comment on peut juger quelqu'un pour se qui se passe dans sa tête? Et décider de le mettre à mort. Putain, je n'arrive même plus à dormir sans avoir la poignée de mon sabre laser en main!"

Mel ne sait plus quoi faire. Il a débité tout cela les yeux rivés sur ses bottes. Elle s'en veut de n'avoir pas creuser à l'époque, de s'être satisfaite de ce qu'il y avait en surface. Il pleure doucement.

"Je n'étais qu'une gamine. Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer tout ça... Je croyais que tu vivais une sorte de crise d'adolescence en retard, dans une famille un peu plus compliquée que la moyenne."

Tout ce gâchis... Mel a envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle n'ose pas.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles plus Ben?" lui demande-t-il.


	45. Intimité

Son nouveau costume lui a été livré. Une tunique mi-longue noire, assez suggestive avec décolleté et taille mise bien en valeur par une ceinture de cuir noir. Des bottes noires, un pantalon court noir, des gants noirs, une cape noire... Une parfaite tenue pour une apprentie Sith. Mel se trouve belle. Le noir lui va bien.

Kylo lui a donné un sabre laser, une prise de guerre gardée par Snoke. Elle appuie sur le bouton et une lueur blanche illumine la pièce. L'effet est étrange. La lame n'est pas stable comme un sabre normal. Elle n'est pas non plus crépitante comme celle de Kylo. On dirait qu'elle émet des ondes mouvantes tout autour. C'est très beau. La poignée est recouverte de cuir noir.

Ensemble, ils ont déplacé tous les meubles du salon et les ont entassés ailleurs. Il peut l'entraîner. Ils commencent avec des sabres en bois, mais elle rêve de passer au sabre laser. Ils conviennent d'essayer, mais pour des mouvements sans danger. Le premier choc entre leurs sabres est magnifique. Mel est déconcentrée par les petites flammèches multicolores qui s'échappent au moindre contact.

"Quand on brise la lumière blanche, cela crée un arc en ciel. C'est connu."

Kylo semble pourtant aussi fasciné qu'elle par ce phénomène.

Ils se battent des heures et des heures. Mel sent ses forces revenir totalement. Elle saute, tourne, pare, feinte. C'est un vrai bonheur. Lui a un nouveau style. Des mouvements plus déliés. L'objectif n'est plus de montrer sa force et sa puissance, mais de parfaire une chorégraphie aérienne, où chaque geste est calculé.

Kylo la laisse se coucher comme d'habitude dans le matelas qui a été posé dans la cuisine. Il va rejoindre son lit en se faisant la remarque qu'il peut maintenant la regarder dans les yeux sans se sentir obligé de détourner la tête dans l'instant. Leurs discussions lui ont permis de se restructurer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sent en paix.

Endormi, il ne peut soudain s'empêcher de sentir une présence à ses côtés. Kylo ne sait pas quand elle l'a rejoint. Ce n'était sans doute pas une très bonne idée de lui proposer de se coucher là où elle a tant souffert. Mais le matelas est trop petit pour son gabarit à lui. 

Elle est couchée à un mètre de lui. Bien séparée. À la lumière vacillante des veilleuses, il l'observe. Elle semble apaisée, sa poitrine se soulève doucement et ses longs cheveux blonds inondent le lit, comme des rivières de miel. Il va réussir à la sauver.

Il est retombé dans le sommeil quand il s'aperçoit qu'un bras repose sur son torse. Elle a du rouler en dormant. Son souffle chaud lui caresse la poitrine. Il rêverait de pouvoir la toucher. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Il voudrait ne jamais plus s'endormir et pouvoir l'admirer encore.

Quand Mel se réveille, elle se rend compte qu'ils sont maintenant face à face, à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il dort, serein. Elle le regarde avec attention, comptant tous les grains de beauté de son visage, essayant mentalement d'en dresser la carte. Elle n'en revient de le trouver beau à ce point. Mais après tout, cela a toujours été le cas. Elle essaye d'imprimer dans son esprit ses traits quand il ouvre les yeux.

"Bonjour Mel."

"Bonjour?!"

"Bien dormi."

"Oui merci. Je ne pouvais pas dormir là-bas. Je me suis dit que je ne dérangerais pas..."

"Tu ne m'as pas dérangé."

Cela ressemble presqu'à un sourire.

"Je... J'ai réalisé que je ne sais plus comment t'appeler..."

"Tu peux continuer à m'appeler monstre. Ça me va."


	46. Réminiscence (partie 7)

Je n'en peux plus, je ne supporte plus sa présence à l'académie. Elle est pourtant distante, comme elle ne l'a jamais été jusqu'ici. Ce doit être quelque chose que j'ai fait. Je sais que je lui ai dit que je ferais tous pour me faire pardonner, mais cela empire de jours en jours. Personne d'autre ne s'en rend compte. Ils ont abandonné l'idée de me comprendre depuis si longtemps.

Je n'en peux plus, la froideur de Ben me blesse tous les jours un peu plus. Si cela continue, je vais devoir abréger mon séjour ici. J'ai les larmes aux yeux en permanence, mais seul Lor San a remarqué. Je ne suis jamais seule avec Ben. Il se débrouille toujours pour que Tai soit là. Je décide d'agir.

Je suis en train de prendre des notes dans ma cabane, à l'écart des autres, quand je sens une présence dans mon dos. Mel est là, tremblante sur le pas de la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici en pleine nuit?

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu te conduises comme cela avec moi?"

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre, parce que je ne comprends pas moi-même.

"Parles! Ou je pars demain."

"Non! Restes, s'il te plait."

Je m'approche de lui doucement et m'agenouille à ses pieds. Je prend une de ses mains dans les miennes. Elle me pose une question:  
"Tu ne m'aimes plus?"

"Si, je t'aime. Tu le sais bien."

"Non, je ne le sais plus."

"Je t'aime et je n'en ai plus le droit. Pas de cette façon."

"Comment..."

"Je suis un Jedi, et les Jedis n'aiment pas, pas de la façon dont je t'aime."

Ces quelques mots me font comprendre ce qui a changer entre nous. Ben ne me voit plus comme une gamine pénible, une sœur adorable et horripilante. Il me voit comme une femme. Je suis encore loin d'en être une. Mais je sens mon coeur battre à tout rompre. Enfin!

"Si, tu en as le droit. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, Kylo. Et je t'aime aussi, depuis si longtemps. Je n'ai jamais osé esperer que tu me regardes comme maintenant."

Mel baisse son visage implorant vers moi et je sens que je vais craquer devant une telle beauté.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de te conformer à des règles qui ne te conviennent pas. Est-ce si grave si tu ne deviens pas un Jedi après tout?"

Il me regarde avec gravité.

"Mais tu n'as que 15 ans et moi 23."

"Ça n'a aucune importance. Je sais que je suis à toi, depuis que je t'ai vu sous l'arbre, la première fois."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me pencher vers elle. Nos lèvres se touchent et toutes mes bonnes résolutions s'envolent. Je la prend dans mes bras et elle se laisse faire. Elle est maintenant sur mes genoux et je lui prend son visage dans mes mains. Je ne peux plus réfléchir.

Ses lèvres sont délicieuses, à la fois tendres et brûlantes. Il commence à écarter les miennes et plonge sa langue dans ma bouche, à la recherche de la mienne. C'est divin. Je ferme les yeux un instant, puis les ouvre à nouveau. Il faut que je détaille tous ses traits alors qu'il m'embrasse.

Je m'abandonne totalement à ces nouvelles sensations. Il faut maintenant que j'explore son corps de mes mains. Je commence par sa taille fine. Elle me dévisage avec sérieux et je lui rend la pareille. Ses mains sont sur mes épaules, sur mon cou, dans mes cheveux. Et je ressent une chaleur m'envahir. Je veux rester avec elle toute ma vie.

Je ressent quelque chose appuyer sur mes cuisses. Quelque chose qui essaye de sortir de son pantalon. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et ça m'intrigue. Je pose la main dessus et aussitôt Ben pousse un gémissement de plaisir. Je continue et ses soupirs augmentent. C'est moi qui lui fait ça?

Je passe maintenant les mains sous ses vêtements, avide de toucher sa peau alors qu'elle me touche délicatement. Je trouve sa poitrine et j'appuie dessus. C'est maintenant à elle de gémir. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il faut faire dans cette situation, mais elle non plus. Et cela à l'air de se passer très bien.

Je décide d'enlever ma tunique pour qu'il accède sans limites à mes seins. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils pouvaient être si sensibles. Cela ne me chatouille pas, c'est plus doux. Une fois dévêtue au dessus de la taille, il plonge la tête dedans. Alors que ses mains descendent plus bas sur mon ventre.

Je décide d'enlever ma chemise pour goûter au contact de sa peau contre ma peau. Elle caresse maintenant mon torse. Je pose ma main entre ses jambes et j'appuie. Elle sursaute et pousse un petit cri. Je veux enlever tout ce qui la recouvre. Et je vois bien que c'est pareil pour elle.

Je suis nue devant lui et il est nu devant moi. Je crois que je pourrais mourir sur le champ. Nos membres s'enlacent et je pourrais me noyer dans ses yeux noirs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut arriver de plus merveilleux. Il halète tout doucement contre mon visage.

Je suis en train de lui caresser l'entre-jambe, mon sexe dressé quand soudain, le monde s'écroule.

"Non! Pas ça!"

Les murs de ma cabane sont projetés vers l'extérieur, Luke sur le seuil, me regardant comme si j'étais un monstre.


	47. Proches

Il fait jour, ou du moins la lumière artificielle imite le jour. Et ils sont toujours en train de se regarder, sans rien dire.

Il ne reste plus que quatre jours. Mel continue à faire des cauchemars de monstres à sept queues, mais elle ne souffre plus dans son corps. Les entraînements au sabre aident à renforcer ses muscles. Elle mange bien et n'est plus dans le stress permanent dans lequel elle était plongé depuis son enlèvement.

Elle sait désormais que c'est Ben qui est face à elle. Ou Kylo. Mais en tout cas plus le monstre qui la terrorisait. Elle se sent comme dans une bulle dans ce lit avec lui. 

"Tout n'était pas joyeux dans les souvenirs que j'ai de toi, tu sais. Il aurait pu me laisser garder en mémoire, au moins la fin, au moment où Luke nous a séparé. Ça aurait été parfait pour me faire souffrir encore plus."

"Non, Snoke ne pouvais pas se le permettre. Parce qu'il aurait fallu te laisser tout le reste... J'étais dévastée après cette scène. Lor San était visiblement malheureux pour moi. Mais Luke a été intraitable. Je ne pouvais pas rester ni même revenir. Et tu as basculé juste après..."

"Je me demandais quand je pourrais te revoir. J'étais prêt à tout laisser tomber. Tu avais raison, devenir un Jedi ne m'intéressais pas en définitive. Et Snoke est revenu à la charge, sans s'arrêter. Me disant que tu ne me méritais pas..."

"Snoke me connaissait?"

"Je n'ai jamais compris comment la connexion avec lui fonctionne, mais oui, il te connaissais, comme la fille que j'aimais."

Mel se rapproche de Ben, elle veut retrouver cette sensation, celle de ses 15 ans, avant d'avoir été violée et torturé par un monstre qui avait pris la forme de son amour. Elle pose sa bouche sur la sienne et l'embrasse tendrement.

Ben n'a jamais senti auparavant, dans ces dernières semaines, un contact aussi doux. Elle était tout le temps attachée. Elle ne pouvait le toucher. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de reculer un peu. 

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça."

"Faire quoi?"

"Me prendre en pitié."

"Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Kylo."

Mel se positionne à califourchon sur lui et il sent ses mains le parcourir. C'est incroyable. Il se laisse aller entre ses cuisses. Sans oser la toucher en retour. Elle se penche en avant et entreprend de jouer avec sa langue tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Les siens descendent en cascade sur lui. 

Elle commence à l'embrasser partout, sur les yeux, sur le nez, sur la bouche, dans le cou... elle le lèche et aspire la peau de son cou. Elle veut le marquer à son tour. Quand elle relève la tête, elle observe le disque rougi qui orne sa gorge blanche. C'est son tour à elle. Il reste immobile, sans parler. Et quand leurs regards se croisent, elle a l'impression qu'il est son monde.

Elle passe ses mains sous sa tunique et entreprend de le déshabiller. Elle veut tout goûter, comme lui l'a fait si souvent. Elle descend le long de son corps. Elle s'attarde sur son buste et explore chaque cicatrice. Certaines sont liées à des combats, entailles plus ou moins nettes, mais d'autres ressemblent à des brûlures électriques. Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu lui faire? Elle se retient de pleurer...

Elle continue. Mel le regarde régulièrement pour voir comment il réagit, mais Kylo n'ose toujours pas bouger. Quand elle arrive au niveau de son bassin, il ne peut retenir un mouvement. Il lui saisit le poignet, pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. Mais elle le regarde avec détermination.

Elle baisse doucement la ceinture de son bas de pyjama, Mel prend son gland dans sa bouche et entame un petit mouvement de langue. Elle pose les mains sur son sexe et le caresse doucement. Elle le sent tressaillir sous elle. Elle prend de l'assurance. 

C'est la première fois qu'elle n'est pas forcée de faire ce qu'elle fait. Et elle se sent puissante, maîtresse de ses réactions à lui. Elle l'avale puis commence des mouvements de bas en haut, avec délectation.

Kylo refuse de la laisser faire. Il se redresse brusquement et la retourne dos au matelas.

"Non! Arrête..."

"Pourquoi?"

"Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas vouloir..."

"Parce que tu ne veux plus de moi? Après ce qu'ils m'ont fait..."

"Non, bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..."

"Faut-il que je t'attache?"

Elle reprend le contrôle de la situation. Mel le force à revenir s'allonger tout en continuant à la déshabiller. Ce n'est pas facile, parce qu'il est beaucoup plus lourd qu'elle. Elle décide de s'assoir sur lui qu'elle pousse vers l'arrière de ses bras tendus. Il n'a pas le choix, il va devoir accepter ce qu'elle lui fait. Ce n'est pas vraiment un calvaire. Il devrait survivre. 

Elle soulève un peu les fesses, juste pour lui permettre de prendre son sexe et de l'insérer en elle. Elle coulisse le long de son membre en plaquant les mains sur son torse, alors qu'elle se tient bien droite. À chaque fois qu'il la prise dans cette position, Mel devait agripper fermement les chaines qui maintenaient ces mains au dessus de sa tête pour ne pas tomber. Là, elle peut caresser son ventre et son torse. Et elle ne s'en prive pas.

Kylo ne peut détacher son regard du sien. Il voit qu'elle lui donne la permission de bouger en elle, mais elle refuse toujours qu'il pose les mains sur elle. Mel le repousse à chaque fois qu'il essaye. Il bouge le bassin lentement, alors qu'elle émet de petits soupirs de contentement. La scène se prolonge, comme au ralenti... 

Bientôt, il ne peut résister à lui empoigner les hanches, pour accompagner son rythme. Puis une de ses mains remonte pour lui saisir un sein. Il essaye désespérément de relever la tête pour embrasser sa poitrine, tout en plongeant dans ses yeux d'or. Mais elle l'en empêche à nouveau.

Mel se sent complète, enfin, et non plus un objet, ainsi emplie par lui, en contrôle, mais au bord de la rupture. Elle accélère ses mouvements, elle se tord de plaisir. Au moment de basculer, elle se penche sur lui et presse ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ben ne peut résister longtemps et il bouge les hanches frénétiquement. Elle pousse des petits gémissements, qui deviennent des cris. Alors qu'elle se redresse violemment, il explose en elle. Et elle explose à son tour.

Pantelants, tremblants et le souffle rauque, ils s'enlacent doucement, le temps que leur orgasme partagé reflue peu à peu. Il ne se sont pas aperçus qu'ils étaient en train de léviter à un mètre au dessus du lit. Ils s'écroulent ensuite littéralement. Toujours extatiques.


	48. Connectés

Les derniers jours ont passé comme un rêve. Ils sont enfin eux-même. Les discussions reprennent, comme dans le passé, entre chamailleries et souvenirs partagés, combat et sexe. Leur degré d'intimité les étonnent tous les deux. Ils ne peuvent se rassasier l'un de l'autre, dans son entier. Mel ne se sent vivante que quand il la plaque sur le lit et l'écrase de son poids, ou qu'il pénètre en elle, avec sa langue, ses doigts ou son membre. Kylo ne peut plus passer de ses mains sur son corps et de ses lèvres. De la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Et de ses yeux.

Elle refuse de prendre des contraceptifs à présent. Ce qui arrivera arrivera lui a-t-elle dit. Ils savent très bien qu'ils n'auront peut-être pas de futur ensemble. Il n'a pas osé la forcer. Il se plait à l'imaginer enceinte, face à l'eau du lac sur lequel se trouve sa maison. Le ventre rond et le visage apaisé. Mais Ben n'arrive pas à se voir sur ces images de bonheur.

Pourtant, il n'est plus question qu'il reste, comme c'était le plan à l'origine. Il l'accompagnera sur Nar Sardaa, puis sur Naboo, ou ailleurs. Et ils ne se quitteront plus jamais. Ils passeront leur temps à faire l'amour. 

Pourtant, la précarité de sa situation à elle est toujours présente, comme un nuage menaçant au dessus d'eux. Ben la prépare pour que l'entrevue fatidique avec Snoke se passe le mieux possible. Ils s'exercent ensemble sur la gestuelle et le ton à adopter pour faire croire à son basculement. 

Mel n'est pas très sûre de parvenir à donner le change. Après tout, ses pouvoirs sont limités, un peu de lévitation, une certaine prescience de ce qui va arriver, qui relève plus pour elle de la psychologie, une bonne connaissance de la Force et de sa mythologie, et une aptitude au combat... Ben a promis de l'aider un peu en lui envoyant un peu de son énergie.

""Si, tu en es capable. Tu n'as pas compris que ton pouvoir réside dans ton rejet de la soumission? Snoke ne pourra pas te cerner. De plus, je ne sais si tu as remarqué, mais nous n'avons plus besoin de parler... Ton esprit est en moi, et le mien en toi. Je t'aime tant que je ne pourrais survivre sans toi.""

Mel réagit à ces mots non prononcés en s'asseyant sur ses genoux, alors qu'il est dans un des fauteuils. Elle veut tester sa théorie. Elle passe une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches et entreprend de sonder son esprit. Les pensées de Ben sont limpides et simples. Il n'y a qu'elle, à cet instant précis. 

Elle plonge les yeux dans les siens, si expressifs qu'elle se demande s'il a raison. C'est devenu trop facile de savoir ce qu'il pense.

Elle l'entend lui demander de l'embrasser, sans qu'un mot se forme dans sa bouche. Il lui expose tout ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Et elle l'embrasse en s'agrippant à ses épaules. Elle veut qu'il lui morde la clavicule. Et il s'exécute. Elle veut qu'il caresse ses cheveux. Et il s'exécute encore. Elle passe a main dans ses cheveux à lui, toujours aussi surprise par leur beauté et leur douceur.

À chaque requête de l'un, l'autre s'y soumet. C'est merveilleux, cette connexion.

À la pensée qu'elle le veut en elle, il commence à soulever sa tunique puis à sortir son sexe de son pantalon. Elle se frotte à lui en gémissant de plaisir. Avec son consentement muet à elle, Ben la prend dans ses bras et la fait descendre lentement autour de sa verge. Ils restent ainsi quelques instants, sans oser briser cet état de grâce. 

Mel, les yeux toujours rivés à ces doux yeux sombres, entame une danse lente et cadencée. Ben lui répond en s'adaptant à son rythme, les yeux rivés à ses iris d'or. Et ils atteignent l'orgasme ensemble, en même temps.

"Je t'aime."


	49. L'offrande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désolée, j'ai oublié de publier les chapitres 43 et 44. Du coup, j'ai remis les chapitres dans l'ordre. Je m'en excuse

Ils s'habillent une dernière fois, comme s'ils allaient se jeter dans l'arène. Ce qui n'est pas loin d'être la réalité. Elle dans sa tenue d'amazone noire, les cheveux attachés en un lourd chignon tressé, lui dans son uniforme habituel. C'est Mel qui lui met son casque. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore, séparée de ses lèvres par le froid du métal. Elle n'a plus besoin de voir son regard pour connaître ses pensées les plus intimes.

Il lui attache son sabre à la ceinture et elle fait de même pour lui. Il lui donne un blaster et quelques grenades miniatures, en cas de besoin. Dans une de ses poches, il place la clef de la maison de Naboo, un petit holodisque à insérer dans la console de la navette qu'elle prendra, ainsi que quelques milliers de crédits galactiques. 

Mel frémit à l'idée qu'il la prépare à accepter de partir seule.

"Non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste au cas où les choses tourneraient mal."

Ils sortent et se dirigent vers la salle du trône. Les gens les regardent de biais, comme si ce couple tout de noir vêtu allait devenir leurs nouveaux maîtres et tyranniser la galaxie. Ils émanent d'eux tellement de puissance...

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur un Snoke aux aguets. Visiblement surpris pas la présence de la jeune fille, bel et bien vivante, habillée comme un Sith. Kylo Ren et la femme s'agenouillent de concert et baissent la tête avec déférence.

"Mon fidèle apprenti, explique-toi! Qu'est-ce que cette pute fait ici, dans cette tenue?"

Kylo Ren relève la tête.

"C'est une surprise à votre attention, Maître. Ce que vous avez pris pour de l'affection à son égard était en fait de l'intérêt. Il se trouve qu'elle est extrêmement sensible à la force. C'est pour cela qu'elle a toujours résisté au fond d'elle."

"Et tu as décidé de la faire basculer du Côté Obscur? De ton propre chef?" 

Kylo se redresse et examine la salle. Les six gardes prétoriaux sont bien là, immobiles, sur le qui-vive. Personne d'autre. Quoique Snoke ait prévu de faire, il veut en profiter seul. Ben sourit dans son masque.

"Vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez maintenant."

Snoke se lève et avance jusqu'à la jeune femme.

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle n'ait pas plus d'intérêt comme putain que comme guerrière. De tout façon, comment l'intégrer dans l'ordre de Ren, alors qu'ils l'ont tous sauté, avec tant de plaisir de sa part."

"Maître, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle devrait intégrer mes chevaliers. Eux n'ont aucun pouvoir dans la force. Et j'ai aussi moi-même été violé par ces hommes..."

"Tu as raison, effectivement. Un nouvel utilisateur de la Force... N'as tu pas peur qu'elle prenne ta place, en vertu de la Règle des deux?"

"Non, Maître, elle n'est pas si forte. Et vous savez ce que je pense de cette Règle."

"Tu as toujours détesté les traditions, n'est-ce pas?"

Snoke s'avance vers Mel et, d'un geste, lui donne l'autorisation de se lever. Il la dévisage et cherche une lueur de rébellion dans ses yeux. Surpris de ne pas en trouver, il se retourne vers ses gardes rouges.

"Toi, viens là et tue-là."

Il se retourne vers son apprenti, qui ne fait même pas mine d'être surpris.

"Nous verrons bien ce qu'elle vaut. Au pire, elle meurt. Au mieux, nous la soumettons à d'autres tests. Et cela risque d'être amusant."


	50. La garde écarlate

Le garde s'avance, il a une sorte de bâton avec aux deux extrémités une vibrolame. Mel n'a jamais combattu une telle arme. Des bâtons oui, elle a déjà pratiqué, mais pas avec le risque de se faire électrocuter. Elle se met en position défensive.

D'un geste, son adversaire sépare son bâton en deux et se met à jouer avec les deux morceaux, en leur faisant décrire des cercles rapides. Mel se concentre et elle attend. Tout pour l’esbroufe. Elle se sent confiante.

Au premier contact avec lui, elle se félicite de s'être entraînée avec Kylo, qui est d'une tout autre force. Elle s'engage donc dans la danse, aérienne et affûtée. Elle se doute qu'elle va devoir passer à l'offensive, si elle veut faire croire à Snoke qu'elle est une utilisatrice du Côté Obscur. Kylo l'a bien briefée. 

Elle pare, elle feinte, mais elle se fend aussi, dans de grands mouvements fluides. Son opposant n'a pas de pouvoirs, elle peut donc sauter en l'air et de tournoyer dans tous les sens, sans risquer de le voir faire la même chose.

Kylo l'observe en observant le plus grand calme. Il ne doit pas faire comprendre à Snoke qu'il y a un autre enjeu plus personnel dans ce combat. Ce dernier semble captivé par la performance, mais Ben ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ses yeux bleus perçants la déshabille en cet instant.

Elle va en venir à bout, c'est sûr. Le garde se déconcentre. Il reste encore vingt minutes avant que tout dégénère. Si seulement elle pouvait faire baisser le nombre d'adversaires petit à petit. Il réfrène un soupir de soulagement quand il la voit perforer le crâne écarlate d'une touche parfaitement ajustée. Le garde tombe à ses pieds et elle se retourne, sans émotion vers son maître.

"Parfait, parfait. Mais je préférerais corser un peu le test. Tu as l'air très à l'aise avec ce sabre. Où l'as-tu trouvé?"

Mel se contente de le regarder dans les yeux, pendant que Kylo Ren répond à Snoke.

"Je me suis permis de chercher dans votre réserve d'artéfacts. Il semble que celui-ci lui convienne. Il a appartenu à une de ses ancêtres, Dark Tekka, une sith."

Mel est touchée par cette attention. Elle l'ignorait. Un héritage familial... Elle se sent alors connectée avec tous les siens, morts à présent. Elle se sent emplie de leur amour et de leur puissance. 

"Vous trois, à votre tour."

L'un a un sabre, un une hache et l'autre une sorte de pique. Ils se présentent face à elle et la salue. Et prennent position et l'encerclent. Elle sent la panique arriver. Elle ferme les yeux et se retire un bref instant dans la Force, comme Kylo le lui a appris. Elle sent une présence rassurante à côté d'elle. Il est dans sa tête.

Kylo est content qu'elle l'ait accepté. Il se souvient de ces précédentes expériences où elle l'a rejeté violemment. Il va ainsi l'aider à vaincre, en mêlant à elle ses pensées. Elle aurait été capable d'en maîtriser deux, mais trois... Heureusement, Snoke ne remarque que son apprenti s'est un peu affaissé, concentré sur cette sorte de projection.

Mel sent une nouvelle force irriguer ses muscles. Ses réflexes sont bien meilleurs et ses cabrioles beaucoup plus spectaculaires. Elle vole entre ces trois hommes, échappant à tous les coups qu'ils lui assènent. C'est prodigieux. Elle en veut un peu à Kylo de ne pas lui faire suffisamment confiance. Mais l'enjeu de ce combat est trop important. 

Elle frappe comme si ces hommes étaient les chevaliers de Ren. Toute la rage et la haine qu'elle éprouve maintenant la rendent plus forte. Elle veut tous les anéantir.

Elle frappe, elle les submerge. Bientôt, l'un d'eux à le bras coupé au niveau de l'épaule, un autre le ventre ouvert d'un grand coup de sabre laser. L'odeur de la chair brûlée est désagréable. Au moment où elle décapite le dernier, avant même qu'elle ait pu se tourner vers Snoke, une déflagration secoue tout le vaisseau.

Timing parfait. Kylo se reprend rapidement et envoie sur Snoke une pluie de grenades incapacitantes. Elles vont pouvoir maintenir un instant ses pouvoirs. Le temps qu'il le frappe dans le cœur. Mel en profite pour saisir son blaster et tirer sur les deux gardes restants.


	51. Séparés

Derrière le trône, se trouve un escalier en colimaçon. Ils le dévalent tous les deux en vitesse et se précipitent vers la navette. Ils ont juste eu le temps de s'adresser un sourire de connivence. Mel entre la première et introduit les coordonnées dans la console. Elle entame la phase de décollage. Au loin, les explosions continuent. 

Elle n'a pas vu que Kylo s'est arrêté sur la rampe.

Il se retourne. Il sent une présence familière se rapprocher rapidement. Ce n'est pas possible, il l'a tué. Après un dernier regard en arrière, vers elle, il se décide à refermer la trappe sur elle.

Snoke est en face de lui. La bave aux lèvres, un trou toujours fumant dans la poitrine. 

"Tu crois que mon cœur se trouve là? Idiot! Je n'ai pas été créé pour ressembler aux autres. Je suis unique... Il en faudrait bien plus pour me tuer. Me couper en deux par exemple. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûr."

L'angoisse le gagne et il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il n'a pas envie de le faire, mais il n'a pas le choix. D'un geste de ses doigts gantés de cuir, Ben actionne à distance le levier de lancement de la navette. Avec un soupir, il ferme les yeux alors que les moteurs derrière lui se déchaînent.

Dans le vaisseau, Mel ne comprend pas ce qui arrive. Elle va décoller et Kylo n'est pas là à ses côtés. Elle se précipite vers l'arrière en l'appelant. En passant devant un hublot, elle assiste à la confrontation entre Ben et son bourreau. 

Ben est frappé par un éclair de Force et s'écroule au sol. Elle hurle et tape dans la vitre, de toutes ses forces. Elle a juste le temps de voir son amour avant d'être projetée contre le mur par la poussée des moteurs.

La navette est partie, Kylo est seul. Il voudrait pleurer de dépit et de tristesse, mais il ne peut que sentir la pression sur son corps alors qu'il est maintenu, impuissant, en l'air. La douleur le transperce.

"Tu l'oublieras, comme tu l'as déjà oublié une fois. C'est bien la même fille, n'est-ce pas? Celle de l'académie de ton oncle."

"Non, je la retrouverai toujours, vous ne pouvez m'en empêcher. Si je l'ai retrouvé une fois..."

"Mais non, malheureusement pour toi, je vais devoir altérer tous tes autres souvenirs. De ces dernières années."

La souffrance que Kylo ressent dans tout son corps est intolérable, mais il sent bientôt la prise de Snoke faiblir. Il tombe lourdement au sol. Les Chevaliers de Ren, qui sont arrivés à cet instant, en profitent pour lui saisir les bras et le maintenir agenouillé. Des menottes l'empêchent de faire appel à la Force.

"Je suis désolé pour toi, mais ta rééducation va devoir attendre un peu, que je reprenne des forces."

Snoke semble en effet sur le point de s’évanouir. Il pose un regard presque affectueux sur son disciple et lui caresse la joue.

"Chevaliers, profitez-en pour vous amuser une dernière fois avec lui. Une fois soumis, il est indispensable que vous le maltraitiez plus. Cela va me manquer... Mais je pense que c'est en partie pour cela qu'il s'est rebellé."

Kylo le regarde, incrédule.

"Tu crois quoi, imbécile? Ce que j'ai fait à ta copine, en la violant par l'intermédiaire d'un de "tes" chevaliers, je l'ai fait avec toi. J'étais toutes les bites dans ton cul et toutes celles dans ta bouche. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Tu es à moi! Et tu le resteras. À tout jamais."

Kylo ne peut s'empêcher de laisser des larmes couler le long de ses joues alors que ses propres hommes le poussent, le portent, vers l'escalier et la salle du trône. Toute sa vie n'aura été qu'une suite de tortures et de perversions. Il veut mourir, comme Mel l'a tant de fois voulu. Mel!


	52. Les chevaliers de Ren(partie 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai longtemps hésité à publier ce chapitre, mais bon...

Ben est amené dans la même salle que celle où Mel a vécu son pire calvaire. Toujours menotté et impuissant, il voit ses chevaliers l'encercler alors qu'une petite femme brune s'approche de lui en lui jetant une œillade lascive.

"Snoke se repose dans ses appartements, mais il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Il m'a également demandé de faire ce que je veux de toi."

Elle lui caresse la joue en lui susurrant à l'oreille:  
"Snoke a toujours voulu savoir ce que c'est que d'être baisé par toi. Mais comme tu refuse d'enculer un des hommes ici présents, il veut que tu me baises. Ce n'est pas que cela me ravit de passer après cette pétasse, mais pourquoi pas? Tu n'est pas si moche en définitive. Au fait, je m'appelle Lila et j'étais avant la bonniche de ta pute."

Ben laisse échapper un gémissement pathétique alors que Vicrul se presse derrière lui et lui baisse son pantalon. Il est maintenu à genoux à côté de cette femme, sur des coussins. Jusqu'ici, il a fait le mort à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux le touchait. Il devrait pouvoir endurer tout ce qu'ils lui feront, comme d'habitude. Sauf que Ben n'est plus Kylo Ren, la créature de Snoke.

"Arrête de faire comme si tu ne voulais pas de ma queue."

Vicrul le pénètre violemment. Ben enfouit sa tête entre ses bras et ne répond pas, les dents serrées. Ses grands yeux bruns se couvrent de larmes. Lila lui attrape les cheveux et l'amène vers ses genoux. D'un coup d'oeil, elle fait signe à Ap'lek qui commence à lui caresser sa poitrine dénudée. 

Quand l'homme derrière lui le pilonne encore plus fort, Ben plonge en avant, contre les boucles de Lila, en essayant d'échapper à son agresseur. Lila le repousse en arrière.

"Non, ne t'avise pas de fuir."

Ap'lek lui enlève les cheveux que Ben a maintenant sur le visage, afin qu'ils puissent tous profiter de ses joues rouges et de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ses yeux sont fermés. Il refuse de participer à cette débauche.

"Ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas?"

Vicrul vient de décharger dans son cul. Et Lila s'adresse à Kuruk.

"Encule le plus fort. Qu'il hurle."

Kuruk ricane:  
"Peut-être que notre cher Kylo ne s'amuse pas, mais en tout cas, moi si."

Lila appelle ensuite Cardo pour qu'il la sodomise, le con toujours contre la bouche fermée de Ben. Cardo ne se fait pas prier. Lila presse sur la mâchoire de Ben pour lui faire ouvrir les lèvres.

"Kylo?"

Ben ouvre les yeux et s'aperçoit, au moment de tomber sur elle à cause des des coups de boutoir de Trudgen, que la bite de Cardo n'est pas en elle, mais contre ses dents à lui. La pression à l'arrière est horrible et bientôt il prend Cardo dans sa bouche. Quelqu'un le masturbe frénétiquement. Ap'lek.

Cardo gémit.

"C'est adorable."

"Il a l'air plus docile."

D'une certaine façon, c'est vrai. Ben ne peut plus bouger, il ne peut plus protester alors qu'il est baisé de tous les côtés. Il veut que cela cesse. Ses larmes semblent intarissables, il pense à Mel et à ce qu'elle a subi ici, mais aussi dans son appartement, entre ses mains.

"Tu es a nous. Et à Snoke. Et à elle. Tu comprends?"

Ben opine, grognant autour de la queue de Cardo. Il ne sait même plus qui lui parle, ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais il a compris également que ce sera la dernière fois que Snoke leur permettra d'abuser de lui. 

"Bon garçon!"

Cardo éjacule dans sa bouche et Kuruk dans ses fesses.

"Tu as joui? " lui demande Lila d'une voie douce.

"Quand tu m'auras bien baisé la chatte, je te l'autoriserais."

Elle écarte les jambes et le prie de la lécher. Pour un peu, il peut s'imaginer avec Mel. Il laisse son imagination prendre le dessus et voit Mel se tordre de plaisir. Le sperme de Kuruk agit toujours étrangement comme un aphrodisiaque.

"Il y a un instant, tu pleurais à l'idée d'avoir une autre bite en toi et maintenant tu en redemanderais presque. Tu apprécies enfin ce qu'on te donne."

Ben continue, mordant son clitoris et entendant dans sa tête les cris de Mel, livrée à ces brutes.

Échangeant un regard avec Trudgen, Lila se laisse tomber en arrière avec délice, pendant que celui-ci force les entrailles de Ben. Ce dernier hurle de toutes ses forces dans le con de Lila alors que le Twi'lek l'emplit avec ses deux tentacules à la fois.

Lila le frappe alors au visage.

"N'y pense même pas."

Lila demande aux autres de les manipuler pour qu'il la pénètre enfin. Ben repense à cet instant au supplice de Mel quand il lui a refusé un orgasme pendant deux jours. C'est insupportable. Après tout, il s'en fout, lui, de leur obéir, à tous ces monstres.

Son orgasme vient soudain, les lèvres pleines des sucs de cette fille, alors qu'il la baise sans s'en rendre compte. Il convulse autour de la queue de Trudgen, pendant que ce dernier décharge enfin en lui. Et il disparaît en lui-même.


	53. La salle d'interrogatoire

À son réveil, il ne sait pas si Ap'lek ou Ushar l'ont aussi violé. Les douleurs qui irriguent son corps lui laisse penser que toute la garnison lui est passé sur le corps. Il est maintenant attaché à un siège d'interrogatoire, dans une pièce sombre. 

Snoke sort de l'ombre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son sourire narquois montre à Kylo qu'il s'amuse beaucoup de la situation. Jusqu'ici, Kylo n'avait jamais vu son maître comme un abuseur sexuel. Un abuseur psychologique, oui, et quelqu'un qui aime le torturer. Comment a-t-il seulement pu imaginer un jour avoir besoin de son approbation?

Toute sa vie a été gâchée. Par ce monstre. C'est lui la cause de tout. Sans lui il aurait encore une famille, une femme qui l'aime et un avenir à lui. Et maintenant, il va à nouveau perdre cela. Pire encore, il va l'oublier, elle. Et il ne peut rien faire pour l'éviter.

"La séance avec tes chevaliers et la petite Lila m'a ragaillardi. Je vais pouvoir chérir ces instants pendant longtemps."

Snoke se penche presque amoureusement sur son corps. Il scrute son visage et toutes les larmes qui ont recommencé à couler sur ses joues. D'un coup de langue, il lèche les yeux de Kylo et semble se délecter de leur goût salé. Kylo ne répond pas mais tremble de tous ses membres, dégoûté par son ancien mentor.

"Tu n'as jamais su à quel point tu es beau. C'est ça que j'aime par dessus tout chez toi. Avant de retrouver cette fille, tu étais un enfant. Et j'adore les enfants, comme tu t'en doutes..."

Kylo veut qu'il se taise et qu'il en finisse avec lui. Et il le lui dit.

"Finis-en, abject connard."

"Pas si vite. J'aimerai aussi en profiter un peu. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es un homme maintenant, et tu sais comme je préfère les enfants. C'est juste que..."

Kylo voit alors avec horreur Snoke approcher à nouveau le visage du sien. Et Snoke l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

"...J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça! Merci."

Kyloveut vomir, à cause du goût rance de la langue de Snoke et de son haleine pourrie par ses dents gâtées. Mais aussi à cause de la répulsion de ce geste trop intime. Le viol ultime.

"On commence?"

Kylo sent alors son corps se remplir d'une souffrance indicible. Tous ses muscles brûlent et son esprit est envahi par l'ombre de ce pervers. Celui-ci cherche la moindre étincelle de joie et de beauté dans ses pensées. Mais Kylo ne peut s'y accrocher bien longtemps. Elles disparaissent bientôt dans le néant. 

Ne restent que les angoisses, le sentiment d'abandon et de solitude, la frustration et la colère. Mais aussi le besoin compulsif de plaire à son maître. Il n'est plus que Kylo Ren, la créature de Snoke.

Tout est fini.


	54. Naboo

Mel est enfin arrivée sur Naboo. 

Le voyage s'est déroulé sans qu'elle puisse s'empêcher de hurler, de pleurer et de taper sur tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Ses mains la lancent, couvertes d'ecchymoses et d'entailles. Elle ne veut même pas panser ses plaies avec une poche de bacta. Ses poumons et sa gorge la brûlent.

Elle ne peut revenir en arrière le chercher. Ben a bloqué les commandes sur la fonction pilotage automatique. Le connard! Il avait tout prévu. Sauf que non, elle a senti sa panique et son angoisse, son désespoir aussi, quand il a refermé la rampe sur elle et qu'il a fait démarrer la navette.

Elle a même ressenti la douleur due à la foudre qui s'est abattu sur lui. Puis la douleur quand elle a compris ce que les chevaliers faisaient de lui. Sa honte et sa culpabilité aussi. 

Elle a senti également la souffrance des souvenirs perdus petit à petit. Sa solitude enfin. Ben est à nouveau mort, et Mel ne peut rien y faire. Elle va suivre le plan, au moins pour l'instant...

Bientôt, les voyants du tableau de bord lui annoncent qu'elle va arriver sur Nar Sadaa, la lune des contrebandiers, un lieu dont elle a tant entendu parler, avec des frissons délicieux quand son oncle lui racontait certaines de ses aventures avec la famille Solo Organa Skywalker.

Elle doit s'armer de courage pour accepter de descendre du vaisseau. Ce dernier n'étant pas très discret, elle décide de l'abandonner rapidement et de mettre le plus de distance possible. 

Suivant les instructions de Ben, elle change régulièrement de véhicules pour semer d'éventuels poursuivants. L'argent lui sert à acheter un speeder, puis un autre, à chaque étape de son périple. Au bout de trois échanges, elle se rend dans un bar afin de se renseigner sur les meilleurs affaires et se faire une idée de la jungle locale.

Sa tenue noire, si elle ne passe pas inaperçue, annonce cependant une femme qui ne se laissera pas faire. Elle a caché ses cheveux sous un bonnet et son sabre laser dans un sac qu'elle porte à l'épaule. Une telle arme est trop facilement identifiable. Elle met à sa taille une ceinture de grenades, un couteau et le blaster que Ben lui a donné.

Après deux bouges mal famés, elle a surtout obtenu des regards appuyés et de propositions salaces. Mais elle sait maintenant répondre à ce genre de provocation, par la froideur et l'assurance qu'elle montre. Que ceux qui l'attaqueront n'en ressortiront pas indemnes. Mais elle convient, avec un vieux contrebandier, d'un passage vers Corellia.

Cet homme est plutôt gentil et ne souhaite visiblement pas profiter d'elle. Cette nouvelle étape se passe bien. Cela est étrange pour Mel de participer à une conversation normale avec lui. Elle s'invente un passé de tueuse à gage qui doit faire profil bas quelques temps.

Sur Corellia, elle peut enfin acheter un petit vaisseau à elle. Il est vétuste, mais pas très difficile à diriger. Du moment que la vitesse lumière fonctionne jusqu'à destination, c'est tout ce qu'elle demande.

A travers les hublots de sa navette, Naboo se rapproche rapidement, dans un camaïeu subtil de bleu et de vert, de gris et de blanc. À mesure que le sol se rapproche, l'environnement de se précise. Partout des forêts et des lacs immenses, bien plus grands que sur Wes-San, de grandes étendues herbeuses. Ça et là des agglomérations magnifiques, bien plus grandes que chez elle.

Les montagnes sont moins escarpées, pas de glaciers scintillants

Ben avait raison, elle se sent presque de retour à la maison. 

Mel se pose à Theed ou elle revend sa navette. Cette fois, elle choisit un speeder de qualité, presque neuf, assez discret. Elle entre les coordonnées que lui a donné Ben dans le tableau de bord. Mel profite du voyage pour se repaître des sensations que lui procure la vue de la nature autour d'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, il y a seulement un mois, de sentir à nouveau le parfum des fleurs.

La maison de Ben se trouve sur une ile près du rivage d'un lac cerné par de petites montagnes. Le cadre est idyllique et la maison pas si petite que ça. En traversant le pont qui y mène, elle sourit à l'idée que ce que Ben trouve petit peut être un palace pour n'importe qui d'autre. Ça doit venir du fait que sa mère est une princesse.

La clef grince dans la serrure. Personne ne l'a utilisé depuis des années. À l'intérieur, les quelques meubles sont recouverts de housses qu'elle retire. Elle parcourt les pièces en s'attardant sur les objets qui s'y trouvent. Ses parents ont tout fait pour que Ben s'y sente à l'aise. Des livres, des jouets et des habits à lui...

Elle se change et revêt une de ses grandes tuniques, qu'elle a choisi bleue. Elle lui tombe aux genoux. Un verre d'eau pris dans la cuisine, elle sort sur la terrasse pour admirer la vue. Elle rêve de se baigner nue dans le lac.


	55. Seul

Il est de retour dans son appartement sombre. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. Kylo Ren se souvient juste être revenu de sa mission sur Coruscant, ravi de pouvoir enfin satisfaire son maître par de bons résultats. Celui-ci l'a félicité et l'a renvoyé se reposer.

Il est épuisé et s'écroule dans le grand canapé devant la bibliothèque. Il se demande comment il pourrait faire pour se débarrasser de cet attrait pour la lumière qu'il sent au fond de lui.

Il se relève pour s'assoir sur son lit, face au masque carbonisé de ce grand-père qu'il n'a jamais connu. Il continue à lui poser questions après questions, mais le masque est silencieux. Il ne l'a pas toujours été. Vador lui parle de temps en temps dans sa tête, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver cette voix étrangement familière. Kylo ne sait pas à qui elle lui fait penser.

En ce moment, son cerveau semble confus. Et cela l'énerve au plus haut point. Il n'aime pas détruire ses propres affaires chez lui, aussi se contente-t-il de frapper tout ce qui passe à sa portée. Avec ses poings. Bientôt les livres sont tous sur le sol, les coussins disséminés partout... Un livre de conte trône au dessus des autres: la Princesse et le Monstre.

Il décide, sans raison, de le réduire en charpie. Sans raison? non! Il est un monstre et n'a pas le droit de pouvoir penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que quelqu'un pourrait l'aimer un jour. Cette sensation de vide l'étouffe et il tombe au sol. Quand soudain il aperçoit quelque chose qui est tombé du livre. Une boucle d'oreille avec des perles d'eau douce.

Il ne comprend pas ce qu'une telle chose fait là. Personne n'est jamais venu dans cet appartement. Il contemple cette boucle d'oreille. L'or allié aux perles confère à ce bijou une beauté simple mais raffinée. Le travail d'orfèvre est délicat. Magnifique. Kylo décide de mettre l'objet en sécurité, dans une poche contre son cœur.

Le commlink le tire de sa méditation. Il est appelé dans la salle du trône.

Sans hésiter, il obéit.

La grande salle rouge est pleine de monde. Ses fidèles chevaliers d'un côté, Snoke sur son trône, souriant, et des officiers du Premier Ordre de l'autre.

"La planète Jakku est bien celle où se trouve Lor San Tekka et la carte vers le dernier Jedi. Et nous avons même la position du trou perdu où il se terre."

Hux prend la parole:  
"Nous avons cependant certaines informations qui nous laissent penser que la Résistance est aussi sur la piste."

"Raison de plus pour lancer rapidement une opération. Je vous charge d'organiser cela avec Kylo Ren."

Hux lance au disciple de Snoke un regard chargé de mépris.

"À vos ordres, Suprême Leader. À condition de le faire accompagner par le Capitaine Phasma, en qui j'ai toute confiance, ainsi que par nos meilleurs troopers. Une des divisions est constitué des meilleurs tueurs, chacun ayant participé à au moins dix carnages de grande ampleur. Je ne veux pas laisser une chance à l'indécision chronique de Kylo Ren."

"Jai conscience des limites de mon apprenti, soyez-en sûr. Mais je ne tolèrerai plus aucun manque de respect à son égard dorénavant."

Kylo Ren est estomaqué par cette marque de confiance.

"Kylo Ren est le mieux placé pour trouver la carte. Il connaît bien Lor San Tekka et sa famille."


	56. Jakku

Kylo est enfin en charge de quelque chose de déterminant pour l'avenir du Premier Ordre. Les troupes qui l'accompagnent ont déjà pilonné le misérable village. Les habitants sont regroupés en son centre. Il descend de la navette et s'avance menaçant vers le vieil homme qui se trouve retenu par des stormtroopers.

"Vous voilà devenu vieux..."

Le vieil homme lui répond:   
"Ce qui vous est arrivé est beaucoup plus tragique."

"Vous savez ce que je viens chercher."

"je sais aussi qui vous étiez, avant de vous faire appeler Kylo Ren."

"La carte pour retrouver Skywalker, nous savons que vous vous l'êtes procurez."

Tout en parlant, Kylo tourne autour de sa proie.

"Et maintenant, vous allez la remettre au Premier Ordre.

"Le Premier Ordre est l'émanation du Côté Obscur. Ce n'est pas votre cas."

"Je vous montrerais le Côté Obscur."

Le vieillard ne se montre pas décontenancé et le regarde avec des yeux malicieux, comme toujours.

"Vous pouvez essayer, mais vous ne pouvez pas nier la vérité sur votre famille."

"Vous avez raison."

Sur ces mots Kylo se rend compte qu'il ne veut pas que le vieillard continue dans cette voie. Kylo sent qu'il a quelque chose d'important à lui dire, qu'il ne veut pas entendre. Il lève son sabre et l'abat sur Lor San Tekka.


	57. Les jumeaux

n peu plus d'un an a passé depuis sa fuite du Supremacy. Mel s'est construite une routine dans cette maison perdue au bord du lac.

Tous les matins, elle commence par se baigner dans l'eau glacée pour bien se réveiller. Ensuite elle déjeune. Dans le cours de la matinée, elle s'entraîne au maniement du sabre sur la terrasse. Dans l'après-midi, elle lit, quand elle à un moment de libre. Et le soir, elle s'écroule de fatigue dans le grand lit de Ben.

Mais sa routine n'en est pas une, depuis qu'elle a accouché de jumeaux, il y trois mois et demi. Un garçon et une fille, pour l'instant minuscules et adorables. 

Elle ne peut se lasser de les regarder, d'observer le moindre de leurs mouvements. La fille est brune de cheveux, avec des grands yeux noirs. Le garçon n'a pas encore un poil sur la tête, mais elle l'imagine blond. Ce qui frappe chez lui est la taille de ses oreilles. Mel sourit en pensant à son père et à son complexe. Elle a toujours trouvé cela mignon.

Elle peut maintenant sourire quand elle pense à Ben. Ce n'a pas toujours été le cas. Ses premiers mois ici, avant que le médecin appelé en urgence pour ses vomissements permanents ne lui apprenne sa condition de future mère, elle pleurait en continu, même plongée dans l'eau froide du lac. Elle se réveillait en plein cauchemar, couverte de sueur.

La tristesse ne la quittait pas. D'autant plus qu'en continuant à explorer sa connexion avec Ben, elle s'est aperçue qu'une autre femme qu'elle occupait ses pensées. Pas de la façon dont elle même occupait ses pensées pendant qu'il la retenait captive. Mais comme une énigme à résoudre.

Mel avait souffert quand il avait été frappé par le sabre en travers de son visage. Quand il il avait tué son père avant cela, persuadé que cela faciliterait son passage définitif du Côté Obscur. Quand son obsession pour cette "pilleuse d'épave", s'était mué en autre chose. Et qu'un autre lien plus puissant s'était créé entre eux. Enfin, quand elle l'avait rejetée, une fois Snoke tué de sa main à lui, pour la sauver.

Mel était jalouse!

Mais sa grossesse avait activé d'autres émotions en elle. Mel n'avait pas le temps désormais, si ce n'est pour des coups d'oeils furtifs. À mesure que son corps s'arrondissait, elle le sentait rechercher sa moitié dans toute la galaxie, ayant maintenant toute la puissance du Premier Ordre à sa disposition. 

Elle ne le croyait pas très concentré sur sa mission de Suprême Leader et cela la faisait sourire malgré elle. Il est encore possible de le sauver de son obsession et de sa folie. Mel en était même venue à souhaiter que cette fille étrange y parvienne.

L'accouchement s'était bien passé, malgré ses appréhensions. La crainte de la mort de Padmé en couches, qui s'est avérée justifiée par la suite, est ce qui amené la plupart des drames qu'a connu la galaxie toutes ces années. Quand Anakin est devenu Dark Vador. Mel ne sait même pas si Ben est au courant de cette partie là de l'histoire.

Mel aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit à ses côtés pour partager son bonheur. Mais elle a refusé de se laisser aller à l'abattement. Peut-être qu'un jour...

Malgré la fatigue perpétuelle, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à lui, à son sourire si rare, à ses mains sur son corps et à ses beaux yeux pénétrants. Elle n'a pas honte de l'aimer. Il mérite que quelqu'un le fasse.

La guerre fait rage, mais il est facile de l'oublier sur Naboo. Elle profite de cette nouvelle vie que Ben lui a offerte et compte bien en profiter pour lui aussi. La nouvelle du retour de Palpatine lui apporte de nouvelles angoisses. Car elle sait qu'il est revenu pour lui, Kylo Ren, et pour cette fille. Mel tremble.

Elle est en train de s'entraîner un matin sur la terrasse, le sabre levé au dessus de sa tête, quand elle ressent soudain son corps exulter de bonheur. Ben est revenu. Il se souvient, peut-être pas d'elle encore, mais il est redevenu lui même. Elle cherche à le contacter, mais il ne répond pas. Elle ne peut que ressentir ses émotions. Dont son amour pour Rey.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle a nourri, lavé, couché et câliné ses deux bébés, elle s'écroule dans la cuisine. Une horreur indicible a fracassé son cœur. Il est mort!


	58. Héritage

Les enfants, Pol et Lyn, ont maintenant 9 mois. Ils passent leur temps à se courser en rampant et à se taper dessus, soit pour se câliner, soit pour jouer. Heureusement qu'elle a fait la connaissance de la famille de Gungans qui vit au fond du lac. Cela lui permet de décompresser, d'autant plus qu'ils ont des enfants un peu plus âgés qui adorent les deux bambins.

Ce n'est pas facile d'être une mère célibataire en deuil. Mais ce n'est pas non plus facile de faire son deuil, quand personne ne semble le pleurer. Elle a fait modifier le tatouage à la base de sa nuque en Kylo et Ben, juste en complétant la base du R de Ren.

Un matin, une jeune femme se présente à la porte, tout de blanc vêtue. Elle est suivi par un homme à la peau noire et trois femmes qui ressemblent à des officiers.

"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Rey Skywalker."

"Bonjour."

"Je suis désolée de vous importuner, mais vous vous trouvez sur ma propriété."

"Non, je ne pense pas."

"Écoutez, je veux bien que vous vous soyez installée ici, en profitant de l'instabilité ambiante, mais c'est une propriété de la Générale Leia Organa Solo. Elle m'a légué tout ce qu'elle possédait."

"C'est bien possible, mais cette maison ne fait partie de la propriété de la Générale Leia Organa Solo. Elle appartient à son fils, Ben."

Le petit groupe semble ne pas connaître ce nom. Mel regarde Rey droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière baisse la tête un instant, comme si elle était gênée.

"Ben est mort. Tout comme Kylo Ren."

"Je le sais très bien. Il est mort pour vous sauver. Parce qu'il vous aimait."

Les trois autres se regardent, interdits.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte?"

"Je t'expliquerai, Finn."

Mel regarde l'homme qui s'appelle Finn et se me souvient de qui il est. Un général de la Résistance, un héros, mais avant tout un ancien stormtrooper, FN-2187. Elle tente de masquer son dégoût. Il a très bien pu oublier.

"Il vous a sauvé par deux fois, sur le Supremacy, en tuant Snoke, et sur Exegol, en vous ramenant à la vie, et vous n'avez pas la décence d'évoquer sa mémoire avec vos proches ou de le pleurer?"

"Comment savez-vous cela?'

Un petite femme brune et à l'air énergique se poste devant Rey, qui n'a répondu qu'à la première partie de la question.

"Qu'est-ce que cette histoire, Rey? Ce n'est pas toi qui a tué Snoke? Tu nous a menti tout ce temps là? Pourquoi?"

"Lâche-la, Rose! On s'en fout qu'elle doive la vie à ce monstre."

Mel regarde à nouveau Finn, ou plutôt Fn-2187. Elle sent qu'il aime Rey, qu'il est obsédé par elle. Rose a quant à elle semble avoir des sentiments mitigés à l'égard de cet homme. Il a du la faire souffrir. L'autre femme ne fait pas mine de vouloir intervenir pour l'instant. Elle fixe pourtant Mel dans les yeux, curieuse de connaître la suite.

"Vous pouvez parler de monstre, puisque vous étiez sans doute là, vous aussi, à vous rincer l’œil."

Tout le monde se retourne vers l'homme.

"On ne se connait pas!"

"Si, je vous connais, FN-2187... Vous me reconnaîtriez plus facilement si je me présentais à vous enchaînée?"

Le visage se décompose. Il vient de se souvenir.

"Merde, c'est la putain de Ren. Je comprends tout. Cette salope!"

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, s'approche de lui et le dévisage avec mépris.

"Tu surveilles ton langage. Tu es le seul mâle ici, et je commence à en avoir marre de toi et de la façon dont tu traites les femmes, à part Rey bien sûr."

Rose approuve légèrement. Rey ne semble pas comprendre ce qui arrive.


	59. Le récit de Mel

Une semaine plus tard, Mel reçoit la visite de Rose et de Kaydel, qui se présente enfin. Quand soudain des pleurs se font entendre depuis la maison. Mel s'excuse et revient rapidement avec ses deux nourrissons dans les bras.

Surprises, les deux jeunes femmes se reprennent et Kaydel prend la parole.

"Rey a fini par tout nous raconter, mais nous souhaitons avoir des informations de ta bouche."

"Que voulez vous savoir?"

"Tout. Sâche seulement que Finn a été envoyé un moment en mission à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Et que Rey fait semblant d'aller bien, comme d'habitude..."

"Je crois que le seul masque inquiétant dans cette histoire est celui que Rey porte sur son visage en permanence. Mais je vais commencer par le début."

Mel leur parle de tout, de son enfance, de ses relations avec Ben/Kylo, de sa propre enfance à lui, cible de monstres qui voulaient profiter de ses pouvoirs, de sa famille qui l'a abandonné à son sort... Elle sent que Kaydel tique, il ne faut apparemment pas toucher à Leia.

"Tu sais, je crois avoir compris que Leia n'a jamais accepté que son père soit Vador, au contraire de Luke. Son déni de réalité a faussé la perception qu'elle avait de son fils. La peur qu'elle éprouvait de le voir se tourner vers l'ombre, comme son propre père, ne lui a jamais permis de le comprendre. D'après ce que Ben m'a dit, même si il sentait son amour, sa peur permanente le faisait souffrir. Han était plus proche de son fils, mais il n'a jamais trouvé sa place dans le monde de Leia. Il s'est même sacrifié pour montrer qu'il aimait son fils et lui pardonnerait toujours. C'est ce geste, avec la rencontre de Rey, qui a fragilisé tout le travail de Snoke. Ce qui m'a toujours étonné, c'est que Leia ou Luke, bien que sachant ce que Snoke faisait subir à leur fils ou neveu, n'aient pas décidé de retourner la galaxie pour se débarrasser de lui."

Kaydel la laisse parler sans interrompre ce long monologue. Mel sent que ses mots ont du toucher un point sensible. Elle continue.

"Je ne dit pas que Leia était une mauvaise personne. Même les héros peuvent ne pas se montrer à la hauteur, parfois. N'oubliez pas toutes les deux que Leia et Luke sont les enfants d'Anakin Skywalker. Je ne suis pas loin de penser que toute la famille est maudite."

Mel sourit en direction de ses enfants. Elle ne le pense pas vraiment. Rose interrompt sa rêverie.

"Continue. Racontes nous comment tu es retombée amoureuse de Ben Solo – Kylo Ren. Je ne comprend pas."

"C'est normal, tu fais la même erreur que Rey quand elle affirme qu'elle haïssait Kylo et ne connaissait pas vraiment Ben. Ce sont deux faces du même homme, l'un tel qui aurait du être, l'autre tel qu'il a été forcé... oui, je dis bien forcé... de devenir. De plus, elle ment. J'ai assisté à toutes les interactions, de loin, grâce au lien qui nous unis. Personne ne l'as connu comme lui, et la réciproque est vraie. Elle a juste refusé de l'accepter."

"Il a quand même essayé de la manipuler, de la faire basculer..."

Mel voit bien que Rose ne comprend pas encore.

"Non, il ne l'a jamais fait, parce qu'il est incapable de mentir quand il aime. Il lui a proposé de lui enseigner la Force, pas le Côté Obscur, la Force. Ensuite, il lui a proposé de le rejoindre. Elle a compris ce qu'elle voulait comprendre, à savoir qu'il souhaitait en faire son apprentie. Mais à cet instant précis, il voulait juste l'aimer. Il aurait pu changer si elle avait accepté. Mais Kylo/Ben n'est pas très doué dans les interactions sociales... Il le lui a finalement demandé, à la toute fin, quand il pensait que c'était le seul moyen de la sauver de Palpatine, qui es le grand-père de Rey."

Mel les sent plus réceptives. Elle espère, en racontant tout cela, que la mémoire de Kylo Ren ne soit plus seulement honnie par tout le monde. Elle s'en fiche que seulement deux personnes soient au courant.

"Bon d'accord, je veux bien, mais cela n'explique pas comment tu t'es retrouvé enceinte et seule. Ni comment la simple présence de Finn a bien pu te faire réagir de la sorte."

Mel reprend de puis le début et son enlèvement. Les deux femmes sont bientôt en pleurs. Mel aussi.

"Je vous explique tout cela parce que je veux protéger mes enfants. Ils n'ont pas à souffrir d'être ceux de Kylo/Ben. J'ai peur que laisser la Force enseignée aux nouveaux Jedi par une femme à peine formée qui croit que l'équilibre signifie la domination de la lumière et l'abandon de tout vie affective soit une très mauvaise idée. Cela aura forcément des répercussions à terme. De tout temps, l'obscurité s'est nourri de ce que lui refusait la lumière. Il faut un équilibre. Je croyais que ce serait eux deux, Ben et Rey, même si ça me faisait souffrir... Et je ne fais pas confiance à Finn non plus."

Rose est à bout de nerfs. Trop d'informations, trop de violences, trop de choses qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Et surtout un sentiment de gâchis.

"On va en parler à Poe, et peut-être à Maz. Je vais tout faire pour protéger tes bébés."

Kaydel regarde fixement Mel.

"Je crois surtout qu'il faut que Mel parle à Chewie. Il a besoin de savoir tout ça. C'est le dernier à l'avoir connu."


	60. Un endroit sombre

Tout est noir. Je suis entouré de noir. Ou peut-être est-ce que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir mes paupières. Ai-je toujours des paupières? Ai-je toujours un corps? J'essaye de me concentrer sur mes sensations. Il ne fait ni chaud ni frais, il n'y a aucun bruit, aucune odeur dans l'air. Je suis dans le néant absolu. 

Depuis combien de temps? Peut-être 5 minutes, peut-être 500 ans... Je suis un simple esprit, flottant dans le vide. Je me sens bien, pour la première fois de ma vie, sans pression ni voix dans ma tête. Je suis seul. Enfin. Je me laisse porter par cette satisfaction d'être à ma place, pour toujours.

Après quelques temps, une autre éternité, mon monde change, subtilement. Du blanc se mélange au noir, par petites touches. D'abord des points comme des étoiles brillantes, trop brillantes, nimbées pourtant dans un brouillard cotonneux. Entre ces étoiles, un réseau de fils blancs enchevêtrés se dessine. 

Mon univers se précise. Infini. Ce néant qui m'enveloppe est donc construit, fait d'éléments pour l'instant pas encore clairement identifiables. Je me focalise sur une des étoiles au loin. Et je me concentre sur sa lumière.

Soudain, j'ai conscience de reposer sur une surface. C'est une sensation étrange. Si je sens cette surface, c'est que je suis matière. J'ai toujours un corps. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à le mettre en mouvement. J'essaye d'envoyer des ordres à mes orteils, à mes doigts... rien ne bouge. 

Et je ne suis même pas impatient. Je sens que je ne dois pas laisser revenir ma frustration. Que cela ne servirait à rien.

Je me souviens donc de qui j'étais, avant. La frustration m'était coutumière. C'est même ce qui me définissait. Avec pour conséquence des éclats de rage incontrôlable. Quel idiot! Et pourtant, cet idiot me semble de l'histoire ancienne. J'avais changé, juste avant le néant. 

Pourquoi? Comment? Aucune idée! Cela va me revenir. Par bribes, en continuant à me laisser porter.

Les étoiles sont des cercles lumineux, le long de lignes courbes les reliant. Cela commence à avoir un sens, ou du moins un semblant de logique. Je suis allongé sur le dos et les disques et les lignes blanches forment des constellations au dessus de moi. Je sens que bientôt je pourrais parcourir cet univers.

Je ne sens bizarrement plus mes côtes cassées, ni ma jambe fracturée. Je me souviens donc. Je suis tombé dans un puits sans fond. Et je suis remonté. Pour elle. Rey. Et ensuite ? Ça va me revenir...

Je suis mort. Après le premier baiser de ma vie. Que m'a donné l'amour de ma vie. Rey. Elle vit parce que je suis mort. Et cela me remplit de bonheur. Au moins ma vie a-t-elle servi à quelque chose. Elle est la lumière. Tout ce qui a manqué pendant si longtemps à mon existence. Je n'aurai jamais du lui demander de me rejoindre. Quel égoïste!

Puis, je me souviens. Non, Rey n'est pas le seul amour de ma vie. J'en ai connu un autre, avant elle. Mel! C'est son nom. Elle est ma lumière, mon soleil, tout comme moi, je suis sa lune, seulement éclairé quand elle me couvre de ses rayons. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle est devenue, puisque Snoke me l'a fait oublier. Mais je pense que je l'aurai su, si elle était morte. Je suis tellement content de pouvoir enfin me la rappeler.

Je sens ma main se lever. Je vais bientôt la voir. Étrange, la façon dont la lumière frappe les objets ici. Il n'y a pas de source identifiable, mais pourtant ma main est éclairée. La lumière est froide, brutale, blanche. Ma main est nue. Je me rappelle avoir ôté mon uniforme avant d'arriver à Exegol. Mon bras apparaît maintenant devant mes yeux. Je me redresse brusquement et je constate que je suis entièrement nu.

Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mes vêtements?


End file.
